The Last Conversation: Part II
by deewriter19
Summary: Sequel to The Last Conversation. Casey's back in Chicago for Rusty & Jordan's wedding. Of course sparks fly between Casey and Cappie, but this time Cappie's got a girlfriend. More angst than ever. Mainly C&C with other great CRU characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE NOTE: This is a sequel to The Last Conversation (TLC), please read the TLC before reading this story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter One**

Casey Cartwright closed her eyes as and took a few shallow breaths. It didn't matter how many times she'd been on an airplane, she got nervous every time the plane was descending. She couldn't wait for the plane to land. She was excited to see her parents, her brother Rusty and his fiancée Jordan and all their other friends from CRU. She even looked forward to seeing Cappie, despite all that had transpired over the year.

She couldn't believe it was over a year ago she last saw Cappie. It was the same day she left Derek Collins at the altar. Casey groaned as she thought back to that day. She didn't have any regrets about any of the things that happened. She believed that she had made the right decision about Derek and Cappie.

The week after the wedding debacle, she was able to locate a cute rent-controlled apartment. She hired movers and got her stuff out of the apartment she shared with Derek. By the end of that week, she was settled in her new place. She had seen Derek a couple of time's after their break up – once a couple of months after and a few weeks ago. They didn't really talk. It appeared that Derek still seemed bitter about everything. And she didn't blame him. Derek was an associate for an accounting firm and he had invited a few of his colleagues to the wedding. When she rejected him at the altar, she knew it had embarrassed him.

She was relieved as she felt the plane touch the ground. Thank goodness there was minimal turbulence. The cute guy sitting next to her gave her a smile. For some reason, she always lucked out and got seated next to a cute guy on majority of her flights. They had chit-chatted a bit before take-off. His name was Mitch or something – a financial analyst for Merrill Lynch.

"Nervous flyer?" Mitch asked.

Casey laughed. "Only when it comes to landing. My stomach gets all knotted up."

His brown eyes twinkled as he smiled. "So, are you in Chicago for business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure," Casey said. "My brother's wedding. You?"

"A little of both." Mitch said, looking at her intently.

Casey could feel herself blush a bit. He was extremely cute. Thank goodness she looked good today. She was wearing a red jersey wrap dress and black kitten heels. Her normally golden blonde hair was a few shades darker these days, and it fell in waves down her back. She grabbed her bag from the floor and placed it on her lap. She noticed Mitch was checking her out. "I'm ready to get off this plane, aren't you?"

Mitch wrinkled his nose. "I don't mind, I'm enjoying my company."

Now, Casey knew her face was matching the color of her dress. Once they were at the gate and the flight attendant announced they could stand up and move, Casey grabbed her bag and stood up. Mitch stepped into the aisle and gestured for Casey to get in front of him. "Thanks," she told him. He helped grabbed her carry-on suitcase and then they were rolling their bags inside the airport. "I'm meeting my brother down at baggage claim." Casey gestured with her head.

Mitch motioned for her to stop. "I'll walk with you and hail cab from down there."

Casey knew she was attracted to him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. As they made their way through the crowd towards baggage claim, they talked like they were old friends. Casey looked around for her brother. Just then she saw him waiting for her near one of the doors. Casey noticed Jordan was standing next to him. Casey waved at them. She turned to Mitch. "It was nice meeting you, Mitch." Casey said, extending her hand out to him.

"It was a pleasure." Mitch said, shaking her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Casey a business card. "Please call me once you're back in Manhattan. I'd love to go out for a drink."

Casey reached into her purse and pulled her own business card out and handed it to him. "It'd be great. Have fun!" Casey walked away from Mitch and towards her brother and Jordan. "Hey, you two!" Casey shouted.

Rusty came forward and wrapped his arms around his sister. "It's good to have you home, Case."

Jordan hugged Casey . "We're so glad you're here. And who was _that_?"

Casey laughed. "Just some guy I sat next to on the plane. I got his number." Casey teased flashing his business card at her.

Jordan smiled. "You should ask him to the wedding."

Rusty sputtered. "What? Casey barely knows the guy. Besides, we don't have the extra space."

Jordan stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such a party pooper. The more the merrier!"

"It's okay, I'm happy being there by myself." Casey told them. As they made their way to Rusty's car, Rusty grabbed Casey's suitcase and rolled it for her. "So, are you both ready for the big day?"

"Well, let's see the bachelor and bachelorette parties are tonight. Before the parties, we're going to get both the guys and the girls together for dinner at your parent's place. My mom and your mom have been cooking up a storm." Jordan said.

"What's for dinner?" Casey asked.

"They're making at least three different types of pasta dishes, garlic bread, salad, and for dessert, tiramisu." Rusty replied.

"Wow, sounds scrumptious. I hope Mom makes her fettucine alfredo. I've missed that." Casey said.

Jordan laughed. "That's on the menu tonight."

Once they loaded Casey's suitcase in the trunk of Rusty's Prius, they set off for the Cartwright home. "So, everyone is in town already?"

Jordan nodded. "You're the last of the bridal party. Let's see, Rebecca and Evan got in yesterday morning, they're at the Four Seasons. Abby got in a couple of days ago. My best friend Sarah from high school came with my parent's last week. As for the groomsmen, Calvin and Dale got in three days ago. Ben Bennett got in last night. And Cappie's here."

Casey tried not to react at the mention of Cappie's name. "Well, I can't wait to see everybody." Casey noticed Rusty and Jordan looking at each other, as if in a silent conversation. "What is it guys?" Casey asked.

Jordan turned around to face her. "I know you and Cappie have a lot of history together. We just want you to be aware that Cappie's girlfriend is going to be at the wedding and some of the events prior to it."

"Cappie's got a girlfriend?" Casey asked nonchalantly. "That's great, good for him." Casey said with a fake grin on her face.

Rusty's eyes met Casey in the rearview mirror. "It is good for him, so can you promise us that there'll be no drama between you two."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Look, Cap and I ended things amicably. We tried for a couple of months to be together, but it was a lot harder than either of us could imagine. So, I promise there'll be no drama."

"Good," Rusty and Jordan said in unison.

Casey stared out the window and closed her eyes. It was true, she and Cappie had tried to make things work. Two months after she moved back to Manhattan, she had called Cappie like she said she would. And he was still waiting for her like he said he would. They mended things pretty quickly and decided to be together again. For those two months, Casey couldn't have been happier. Every night, they would Skype and during the day, they would send each other amorous emails.

But things started changing in the third month of their renewed relationship. Cappie was distant and distracted. She had tried non-stop for a week to get a hold of Cappie and she never heard from him. So the following week she tried calling him and to her surprise, another woman answered his cell phone. And that was the end for them. Cappie called and apologized, explaining to her how hard it was that she was in Manhattan and he in Chicago. After that, they decided to break it off. It was too hard on the both of them. Casey blinked back tears and sighed.

Rusty looked at his sister with concern. "Are you okay, Case?"

Casey nodded. "Everthing's great." But she could tell Rusty didn't believe her. Casey was happy once Rusty pulled into their family's driveway. Before Rusty could stop, she got out of the car and ran into the house. The aromas cascading through the house filled Casey with comfort and love. She headed into the kitchen and smiled as she watched her mother and Jordan's mother chatting near the stove. Casey cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Casey!" Mrs. Cartwright exclaimed walking towards her daughter with her arms open. As Mrs. Cartwright hugged her, Casey closed her eyes and smiled. It didn't matter how old she was, a hug from her mom was always the best. "You look absolutely gorgeous," Mrs. Cartwright said.

Casey laughed. "Oh Mom, stop." Casey turned to Jordan's mom and greeted her.

"It's just so nice to have you home. You didn't come home for Thanksgiving or Christmas at all. We just like having you around."

"I know, Mom. It's good to be back. Where should I put my things?"

"Your old room, of course," Mrs. Cartwright said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well I just thought that my room would've been given to someone else since there are so many guests staying here." Casey said.

"We have plenty of room. Dale and Calvin opted to share the bedroom in the basement. The Reeds are in the guest room. Anyway, why don't you go and get settled. Everyone should be here for dinner within the next hour or so." Mrs. Cartwright shooed Casey out of the kitchen.

Casey noticed that Rusty had brought her suitcase in, so she grabbed it and made her way to her old bedroom. She opened the door and was shocked at the sight in front of her. There he was, standing with his back to her, looking out her window. His hair was the same as it always was. "Cap, what are you doing here?"

Cappie turned around to face her, his face serious. "We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Two**

Casey and Cappie stood their ground staring at one another. Casey couldn't help but find him as sexy as ever. He was wearing dark jeans that hung on him nicely and a light gray t-shirt that hugged his chest and arms perfectly.

Cappie's heart ached at the site of Casey. _Damn, she looked good,_ he thought. Her blonde hair was darker and they hung in curls down her back. The red dress hugged her body perfectly accentuating her chest and showing off her tanned legs. He'd come to hang out with Dale, Calvin, and Rusty, but then Rusty announced that he was picking Casey up from the airport. He hadn't been able to leave and he decided to wait for her in her old bedroom. He needed to explain things to her.

Casey let go of her suitcase handle and dropped her bag on the bed. She turned towards him again and crossed her arms across her chest. "So, what are you doing in my old room?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Cappie said.

"About what?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Casey, I don't know how to say this, but I'm bringing someone to the wedding." Cappie told her quietly.

Casey shrugged. "Hey, it's all good. Rusty and Jordan told me already. So, is there anything else?"

"Casey," Cappie said, coming towards her, his face softening. "This is a big deal for me. I have to give this relationship a shot. And in order to do that, I'd like it if we kept things casual between us. I just don't want to put any of us in an awkward situation."

_Like being in my bedroom, isn't it?_ Casey thought to herself. "I understand what you're saying, Cap. I feel the same way.

Cappie looked at her and gave her a small smile. He let his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry about everything that happened between us."

Casey looked at him and rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Cap. There's no need for apologies."

"Casey," Cappie reached for her hand. "I really wanted things to work out for us. I really did. I just hope we can still be friends."

Casey looked down at Cappie's hand on hers. _No drama, remember? Be casual._ She had promised Rusty and Jordan that there wouldn't be any drama between her and Cappie. "Sure, friends it is." Casey said quickly. And she let go of Cappie's hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some time before everyone else arrives."

Cappie looked at Casey and sighed. He knew she was annoyed. He could always tell how Casey felt. He really wanted Casey to understand why he did what he did a few months ago. He was thrilled when Casey called him in September (it had been a whole two months since she dumped Derek and went back to Manhattan). They immediately picked up right where they left off. They were so comfortable in everything. They Skyped almost every night and e-mailed each other throughout the day. But what he missed most was having her with him, next to him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. Casey didn't have time for a weekend visit – there was never time and she always had plans.

So one night, he went out with a few friends and he ended up having a one-night stand with some girl that looked a lot like Casey. It was messed up, he knew. And it weirded him out so much that he avoided Casey for a whole week. But he and his one-night stand met up a few times for sheer sex. And then that girl managed to pick up the phone one night when Casey called. Their newfound relationship ended right then and there. Casey had been so hurt and he hated that he caused it. Once Casey had calmed down, she told him it was for the best.

He was still pining for Casey when he met Natalie. He and Natalie had been dating a little over four months. He enjoyed her company and they had fun together. Things with Natalie were pretty simple, he didn't expect too much from her, and she was the same. He hadn't wanted to bring her to wedding, but she stumbled upon the invitation and he felt obliged to bring her. And he meant it when he told Casey that he had to give his relationship a shot. It was the fair thing to do.

"Casey," Cappie said, walking towards the door. "You might not believe it, but it's really good to see you."

Casey looked at him and smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Cap." She walked towards him and gestured for a hug. "What do you say; we let bygones be bygones and enjoy the weekend."

"I'd like that." Cappie said as he and Casey hugged. He was trying to keep his feelings for Casey as platonic as possible, but once she was in his arms, it all felt so good and so familiar. He couldn't help himself and he closed his eyes and smelled in her familiar scent.

Casey had to admit, it felt really good to be in Cappie's arms. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his chest. Why did he have to have a girlfriend? But Casey knew she was going to behave. She promised him she wouldn't interfere with his relationship. She wouldn't let anything happen between them – for both their sakes and for Rusty and Jordan.

Cappie let go of Casey. "Well, I better go and hang out with the guys. See you in a bit."

"See ya." Casey closed the door as Cappie left. She went and plopped herself on her bed and laid back against it. _It was going to be a long weekend,_ Casey thought with a groan.

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon, Cappie, Dale, and Calvin had helped Mr. Cartwright and Mr. Reed set up the backyard for dinner. The Cartwright's had a large and beautiful backyard. They had set up a long table for the food and several smaller ones for everyone to eat at. Cappie knew there'd be about 30 people over for dinner that night. Several of their Kappa Tau brothers would be there and he looked forward to seeing them.

After his talk with Casey, he found Rusty, Jordan, Dale, and Calvin in the living room. Rusty was giving him a suspicious look. Cappie shrugged and gestured that everything was cool.

"Where's Casey?" Dale asked a little too excitedly. It was well-known to both Cappie and Rusty that Dale had had a crush on Casey at CRU. Even in their late 20s, it appeared Dale was still crushing on her. It was kind of sweet, Cappie thought amusedly.

Jordan laughed. "Dale, you'll never be anything more than Rusty's roommate to Casey. Besides, aren't you dating someone?"

Dale smirked. "I just started seeing Lisa a few weeks ago. There's always hope for me."

"Yeah, you wish," Calvin teased. "Why would a beautiful woman like her want you?"

"Hey now," Cappie intervened. "Let's lay off Daley." The whole group laughed.

"Spitter!" A voice called from the hallway. A few seconds later Beaver and Wade walked into the living room. "Did someone order some KTs?" Wade asked, as Beaver and Wade grabbed Rusty in a hug. Beaver couldn't help but give Rusty and noogie and messing with the Rusty's hair.

It wasn't long after Wade and Beaver that other guests arrived at the Cartwright's: Rebecca and Evan, Ashleigh and her boyfriend Chase, Ben Bennett, Abby and her boyfriend Ryan, Jordan's best friend Sarah, Jordan's two older brothers, Jason and James and their wives Taylor and Nicole, several ZBZ sisters – Betsy, Laura, and Beth, several more KTs – Gonzo, Jeremy, and Heath. Soon, the Cartwright living room was full of laughter as all the old friends greeted each other.

Cappie looked around for Casey and noticed she hadn't made her way down. He hoped their little talk hadn't upset her. He hadn't invited Natalie tonight because he wanted to have some time with his friends by himself. Just then the voices stopped as all heads turned towards the doorway. Casey had just walked in and she looked unbelievable. She had changed out of her dress and was wearing a deep purple strapless dress. The skirt fell a few inches above her knees. The top of the dress was fitted and showed off her bronze-kissed shoulders. She had put her hair up in a twist, but he noticed a loose strand had come undone and grazed her right shoulder. _How I wish I was that strand_, Cappie thought hungrily. Then he snapped out of it. They were just friends now and he shouldn't have x-rated thoughts about her.

Casey felt like turning around and going back to her room to change. Whenever she felt down, she knew she could always count on looking great to hide it, hence her purple dress. But know, she wasn't sure if it was a great idea. She felt naked as everyone watched her. She noticed some of the guys giving her lustful looks. But there was only one reaction she was looking for and she smiled triumphantly as she saw the way Cappie was looking at her. As Cappie's eyes lingered on Casey, she couldn't help but look at him with the same interest. It reminded her of the night of the All Greek Ball during their junior year. As Casey had made her way down the ZBZ stairs in her red dress, Cappie hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. He was looking at her with same appreciation just now.

Their stare was broke by Ashleigh and Rebecca's exclamations of seeing their best friend. And soon the room was filled with laughter once more. Casey was so busy greeting and hugging everyone that she forgot about Cappie, until she was facing him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"We meet again," Cappie said, laughing.

"Looks that way." Casey said.

"You look amazing, by the way," Cappie told her.

"Thanks," Casey said, blushing a bit. "It's not too dressed up?"

"More like practically naked." Cappie said grinning, raising his eyebrows at her.

Casey rolled her eyes and slapped his arms. "Oh, Cap," she said, laughing with him. She missed the joking around with Cappie. She realized that they could be friends and things wouldn't be awkward.

"So, I'm feeling left out," Cappie said.

"And why's that?" Casey asked.

"Every guy in here has gotten a hug from you. Where's mine?"

"As I recall, you got yours earlier." Casey said.

Cappie looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well, that was then. What about now?"

Casey hesitated. She realized they were no longer teasing or laughing about this situation. Cappie was looking at her with something more. Without saying anything, Casey opened her arms to him for a hug. As they hugged, the silence between them said more than either of them could say.

Cappie wasn't sure what was going on. One minute he was teasing Casey and the next he wanted her all to himself. He was so lost in their hug that he forgot where they were. "Case," he whispered in her ear, bringing his face close to hers.

Casey tilted her head back. "Yes," she said softly.

Before Cappie could respond, he felt an arm on his. Cappie turned and was shocked to see the redhead standing next to him. He immediately let go of Casey. "Natalie, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully there will be quick updates the rest of the week....I'm just so inspired by Casey and Cappie's love that I can't stop myself from writing. Please review and let me know how you like the first 2 chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Three**

Natalie ignored the fact that her boyfriend's arms had been wrapped around the gorgeous blonde next to him. "Jordan invited me. You know I want to meet all your friends." She pouted at him.

Cappie looked at Casey with apologetic eyes. "Natalie this is Casey. Casey this is Natalie."

Natalie extended her hand out to Casey's to shake. "His girlfriend."

Casey gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you." Casey sized her up. Natalie was about Casey's height, she was fairly pretty, with fair skin and shoulder-length hair the color of that redhead on _Desperate Housewives_.

Natalie gave her a smile as she placed her arms around Cappie's waste. "Likewise," she said tartly.

Casey tried not to let her annoyance show on her face. She looked at Cappie and smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to some other people. Enjoy dinner."

Cappie watched Casey turn around and head towards Ashleigh and Rebecca. He turned to Natalie. "Seriously, why are you here?" He asked her quietly.

Natalie reached a hand up to ruffle his hair. "Like I said, Jordan invited me."

"I thought I told you I wanted to spend some time with my college buddies tonight." Cappie said with a sigh.

"I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you." Natalie said, reaching his head down to hers for a kiss.

Cappie gave her a quick peck and let her go. "How come all of a sudden, you're acting this way?"

Natalie's brown eyes narrowed. "What way?"

Cappie shrugged. "I don't know, you're all clingy. You never act this way."

Natalie leaned close to Cappie so that he could only hear. "I wouldn't have to if that blonde kept her hands to herself."

Cappie's eyes darkened. "I told you about Casey because I thought you could handle it. She's nothing more than a friend, okay?"

"I just don't like that she's here. Knowing your history and all." Natalie said.

"Look Natalie, I've known Casey for a long time. Don't put me in this situation."

"And what situation would that be?" Natalie said snidely.

"Don't make this situation bigger than it is. Don't put me in the middle." Cappie said through gritted teeth. "Besides, I told Casey about you and that I wanted to be in this relationship with you."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course, you're my girl, okay?" Cappie said smiling.

"Aw, Cappie," Natalie said reaching for his face to kiss him.

As Cappie returned the kiss, he felt sick to his stomach. He just hoped that Casey wasn't watching them. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face. As he broke from the embrace, he took Natalie's hand in his. "Let me introduce you to some of my frat brothers."

Natalie giggled as she followed Cappie over to a well-built guy with short dark blond hair and an Asian guy. She looked around for Casey and noticed her watching them. Natalie felt ecstatic seeing the look on Casey's face. _In your face, Casey_, Natalie thought wickedly. She was thrilled that Cappie said she was his girl. She'd been trying to play it cool with Cappie for the past few months. She knew in her heart that she loved him, but she didn't want to say it just yet. She was scared about what Cappie's reaction would be. But now that he told her Casey was just a friend, maybe she would tell him this weekend. Natalie giggled as she thought about it. Yes, it'd be perfect. Cappie was all hers.

* * *

Casey tried not to watch Cappie with Natalie. She watched as the redhead threw her arms around him and kissed him. Casey winced and turned her attention back to Ashleigh and Rebecca. To her surprise they were watching her face.

"What?" Casey asked nonchalantly.

"Who's the skank?" Rebecca asked.

Casey sighed. "That's Natalie, Cappie's girlfriend."

Ashleigh looked at Casey. "What was going on between the two of you just before Red got here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Casey said, knowing her face was getting red.

Rebecca snorted. "Come on, Case. It was so obvious that Cappie was about to kiss you."

"No, he wasn't," Casey argued.

Ashleigh nodded. "Yeah, we were totally excited!"

Casey rolled her eyes. "You two have to stop. There's nothing going on between me and Cappie. We're just friends."

Rebecca smirked. "I don't know about that. I've never stared at my friend like that."

"And I've never hugged my friend for that long either." Ashleigh added.

"Cappie and I talked earlier and we agreed to keep things drama free. He's with Natalie and I have to respect that." Casey said.

"Like he respected the fact you were engaged last year or when he slept with some slut." Ashleigh said sharply.

"Ash," Casey said with warning. "I've accepted it and I have to move on. I've missed having Cappie in my life and if this is how I get to have him, then I'll take it."

"I don't know, Case," Ashleigh said. "You're too good to play second to her."

Casey sighed with exasperation. "It'll be okay. Besides this weekend isn't about us, it's about Jordan and Rusty. Can we leave the Cappie talk alone?"

"Fine," Rebecca said. "But if something does happen between you guys, you'll let us know?"

Casey shook her head and laughed. "We'll see. Anyway, let's head out and grab some food. I'm starving."

The three friends headed out to the backyard and got in line. Once their plates were full, they made their way to a table occupied by Calvin, Dale, Evan, and Chase. "Mind if we join you?" Rebecca asked, planting a kiss on Evan's cheek.

"Sure," Calvin said, making room for Ashleigh, next to Chase. The only spot left, Casey observed was next to Dale.

"Hey Dale," Casey said, putting her plate down next to his. She knew about his crush on her at CRU. At this moment, he was looking at her with the same look he always got when she was near him. "How's it going?" She asked politely.

"Never better," Dale replied. "Enjoying life to its' fullest."

Casey smiled. "Glad to hear that."

"So, what's new with you?" Dale said as he took a bite of spaghetti.

Casey shrugged. "Same old, same old. Still living in Manhattan, still a buyer for Barney's. Nothing really new to report." After her chit chat with Dale, everyone at the table started talking about Rebecca and Evan's recent engagement. Casey was thrilled for them. Even though she and Evan had dated for a couple of years during college, she was glad that Rebecca and Evan had found love with each other.

Casey looked at all the other guests. Most of the KTs were at a table together: Beaver, Wade, Gonzo, Ben, Heath, and Jeremy. Rusty and Jordan were at a table with both sets of parents, Nana Cartwright, and Jordan's grandfather. She didn't see Cappie or Natalie anywhere. They must've left together or something. She turned her attention back to the group as they continued talking about the engagement and their wedding ideas.

Just then movement out of the corner of her eye distracted Casey. She turned towards the gazebo that stood at edge of the backyard. She immediately recognized Cappie and Natalie standing inside it, their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace. Casey rolled her eyes and groaned. "Seriously," she muttered under her breath. Why were they making out at her parent's house? It was just plain rude. She continued watching them as they broke apart from their embrace. _They have some nerve_, Casey thought bitterly.

* * *

Cappie was just about to eat his food when Natalie asked him to walk with her to the gazebo. He wanted to refuse, but she was giving him a pleading look so he went along with her. They stood inside it with their backs to everyone. "What's up, Nat?" Cappie asked. "Why drag me away from everyone?"

"I just wanted to sneak you away before the parties tonight." Natalie said, giving him a sly smile.

"Sneak me away for what?" Cappie asked.

"For this." Natalie said, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him passionately on the lips. For a minute, Cappie forgot where they were and he wrapped his arms around her, roaming his hands up and down her back. As weird as Natalie was being tonight, he loved the fact that she was so physical. She wasn't shy about showing him how she felt. _Unlike some people_, Cappie thought bitterly. At the thought of Casey, he sort of groaned and let go of Natalie, ending their kiss.

"We shouldn't do this here," Cappie told her. "It isn't right." He could see the wounded look on Natalie's face. "How about after the bachelorette party you come to my place and we'll have our own party?"

Natalie smiled brightly at the thought. "I can't think of a better idea."

Cappie grinned. "Alright, it's a plan. Now, let's get back to our food before it gets cold."

As they made their way down the stairs of the gazebo hand-in-hand, Cappie could feel eyes on him. He didn't have to really look to know who was watching him. He looked around until his eyes met with Casey's. He couldn't read the reaction on her face. She was staring at him with a blank stare, her hazel eyes showing no emotion. He gave her a small smile. Instead of returning his smile, Casey rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her table. _Ouch_, Cappie thought sadly. Cappie hated seeing the look on her face. This weekend was definitely going to be harder than he thought. He and Casey hadn't even made it two hours before all their feelings resurfaced. Right before Natalie had interrupted them; he had come so close to kissing Casey. One thing was for sure, for the rest of the weekend, he had to make sure he wouldn't let those feelings overtake him. He had to for both their sakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Four**

Casey was looking forward to going to Excalibur for Jordan's bachelorette party. She was more relieved not to watch Cappie and Natalie for the rest of the night, although Natalie was going to be at the club with them. Shortly after dinner a limo arrived to pick up the girls. Sarah forced a veil on top of Jordan's dark blonde hair. For the occasion, Jordan was wearing a white halter dress that showed off her slim figure. The rest of the girls had been encouraged to wear black, blue, or purple as part of her entourage. Casey was glad she didn't have to change. She was ready to go.

The friends all mimed getting sick at the site of Rusty and Jordan saying good-bye to each other as the girls ushered into the limo and the guys stayed back at the Cartwright's. Casey took a seat between Ashleigh and Rebecca. Jordan was at the center of the group, with Sarah and Natalie beside her. The other ZBZ sisters filled out the rest of the U-shaped seat. Sarah reached for the bottle of champagne nestled in an ice bucket and poured some for everyone.

"A toast to Jordan!" Sarah said smiling at her best friend. "May you always remember this night with your girls. We love you."

Everyone raised their glass and said "To Jordan."

Casey looked at Jordan and smiled. She was thrilled that her brother was marrying such a great person. Jordan was lovely, creative, and funny. She was exactly what Rusty needed. As everyone lowered their glasses, Casey cleared her throat and continued holding her glass in the air. "I want to say something to Jordan," she said, looking at everyone's faces. "Jordan, I couldn't be more thrilled to have you join our family. You may have been my Little Sister at ZBZ, but now it means so much more that you will be my future little sister. I wish you and Rusty a happy life together."

Jordan's eyes watered at Casey's toast. "Thanks Case. It means a lot to me." She reached a hand out and squeezed Casey's hand.

Casey and Jordan's moment ended when Natalie raised her glass in the air. "I'd like to make a toast, too."

Casey could hear Ashleigh groan behind her glass. Casey looked at Ashleigh and rolled her eyes.

"To the lovely Jordan Reed," Natalie said clearly. "Thank you for inviting me out tonight. I feel so proud to be a part of your group. I just hope Cappie and I can be as happy as you and Rusty someday." As Natalie said that last part, she looked at Casey and smirked. She turned her attention back to Jordan. "Your love inspires all of us. To Jordan!"

All the girls raised their glasses to Jordan yet again. Casey was seething. The nerve of that girl, she thought. She could feel Ashleigh give her arm a pat to relax her. Casey normally liked most people that she met, but the instant she met Natalie, she knew there was something about her she didn't like. Casey had rarely known the girl a few hours and here she was competing with her already. She knew that if she said anything about it, most people would assume it was because of Cappie. And Casey had to admit, a part of her didn't like Natalie because of him.

Casey tried not to let her emotions show. In fact she felt a little bit sorry for Natalie because of what happened after dinner. She'd excused herself and run inside the house to go to the bathroom. When she opened the door, Cappie was standing outside. "There's another bathroom in the basement," Casey told him.

"I was looking for you." Cappie said quietly.

"What for? I'm sure Natalie can take care of you." Casey couldn't resist saying.

Cappie's lips tightened. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened out there. I'm sorry that you had to meet Natalie like this. I really wanted tonight to be with just you guys."

"Why don't you tell her that?" Casey asked. "Why stand here and tell me about it?"  
"Casey, we're not really doing this are we?" Cappie asked with a sigh.

Casey shrugged. "Do what?"

"I know you. You're upset about Natalie, aren't you?" Cappie asked, looking into her eyes. He came close to her. "You're the reason why I didn't want to bring her to the wedding."

"What made you change your mind?" Casey challenged, staring up at him, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Fear. Rejection. Stupidity." Cappie said. "Knowing that you were going to be here this weekend gave me some sense of hope."

Casey looked at him with confusion. "Cappie, what are you trying to say here?"

"Maybe I'm saying too much." Cappie said.

"Like what?" Casey asked, this time her tone softening.

"I don't know," Cappie said with a shrug. "Perhaps I wish I was single. Maybe I'm not over you at all. " Cappie leaned his head down towards Casey and whispered. "The fact that I've been wanting to kiss you since I laid eyes on you tonight."

Casey put a hand on Cappie's chest to stop him. "As great as all of this sounds, I can't do this with you."

Cappie put a hand of top of Casey's and rubbed the back of it. "Why not?"

"Cappie, this is exactly what I don't want. We had the chance to be together when we were both single at the same time and you ruined it. Now, you want me when you have someone else. I just don't want to keep repeating this habit of ours. Last year, we did this to Derek and it wasn't right. I can't do this." Casey told him with exasperation. "Besides, what happened to keeping things casual between us? I haven't even been back four hours and we're already at this again."

"I just don't understand what you want, Case." Cappie said. "If you don't feel the same way, then why act jealous of Natalie?"

Casey reached up and put a hand on Cappie's cheek. "Of course I feel the same way. For the past 10 months, I've been miserable missing you every day. I really thought things were for real this time. I gave it my all, Cap. And you couldn't even last two months before you slept with someone else. How could you do that to me?" Casey could feel tears stinging her eyes.

Cappie hung his head with a sad look on his face. "I was stupid. There's no excuse I can give you. Trust me I have regrets. I'm not going to try and justify my actions to you. You deserve better than that." Cappie lifted Casey's chin up with his finger, sending shivers down Casey's back. The touch was so delicate. "Case, I've missed you, too."

Before Casey could respond, they heard movement coming from the hallway and the intimate moment they shared was over. Casey gave him a small smile, "To be continued," she told him as she turned around and headed back towards the backyard. She heard Cappie call her name, but she ignored him. She had to get back outside before she started crying.

Casey shook her head of the thoughts and concentrated on her friends around her. She felt Rebecca nudge her. "Everything okay?" Rebecca asked.

Casey gave her a smile. "I'm fine."

Rebecca looked at her trying to decide if there was more to what Casey was thinking. "So, you're honestly not bothered by Natalie."

Casey shrugged. "I guess we have all weekend to find out."

"I'm here if you need to talk, Case," Rebecca told her. "About anything."

"Trust me, there's nothing to talk about. Let's just focus on having fun tonight." Casey said excitedly. "I'm ready to let loose and dance the night away."

Rebecca laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

The limo stopped all of a sudden and the driver came out and opened the door for them. As Casey walked into Excalibur with her friends, she tried to forget everything that happened earlier with Cappie. She would have a great time tonight, flirt with some guys, and dance her butt off. She wasn't going to let Cappie or Natalie ruin her weekend.

* * *

As Cappie kissed Natalie good-bye and the girls got in the limo, he looked for Casey. He couldn't believe all that he had revealed to her. He was trying to play it cool, but he couldn't help himself. As soon as he had seen Casey, all the feelings he had pushed aside came running back. It just felt right with her around him. As great as Natalie was, the feelings he had for her didn't compare to what he felt for Casey.

When he noticed Casey get up earlier and head into the house, he wanted to get her alone so he could talk to her. Cappie thought back to the moment they shared outside the bathroom. She'd look so beautiful and vulnerable in front of him. More strands of her hair had come undone from her up-do and he was so tempted to reach up and tuck them in for her. He was a fool and he knew it.

He wanted to kiss her so badly but Casey stopped him. At first it annoyed him, but then she put it all into perspective and he had to admit, she had a point. It would've been wrong for them to kiss and to pursue anything with one another while he had Natalie in his life. He knew what he had to do. It would make him an ass, but he didn't want to continue another second without Casey in his life. He would have to break up with Natalie. She was fun and all, but she certainly wasn't Casey Cartwright.

Then Cappie groaned as he thought about what he'd told Natalie earlier. He had made a sleepover date with her for tonight. Then it would be at his place that he'd break things off with her. He didn't want to bring her to the wedding, especially with Casey there. He was telling Casey the truth earlier. He hadn't wanted to bring Natalie because he was hoping he and Casey could rekindle things. It was all so messed up as he thought about it. He couldn't think of a time when he and Casey just had an easy time being together. There was always so much drama involved. Well, except for Thanksgiving their senior year when they'd gotten back together. It had been a smooth transition for them. He just hoped Casey would give him another shot once he broke things off with Natalie.

He knew all the things he said to Casey about keeping things casual, giving his relationship with Natalie a shot, and being friends were thrown out the window. He thought he could resist Casey, but the longer he was in her presence, he couldn't help himself. He was too much of a sucker for her gorgeous face, her soft hair, her toned arms and legs, and beautiful body. Besides Casey's physical looks, he loved that she could be one of the guys and she had a great sense of humor. He was falling for her all over again. And this time she wasn't going back to Manhattan single or alone, he'd make sure of that.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. I think the reviews give me the adrenaline to keep going. :)

Thanks for some of the suggestions to the story...some of you may be surprised to learn that we think alike. So Fanovurs - stayed tuned for it :)

Yes, I know this story is so angsty - but who doesn't love angst once in a while?

As always, thanks for reading and the reviews. I look forward to seeing what you all think.

~Dee


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**  
Chapter Five**

Casey looked around for her friends. She had taken a break from dancing and was grabbing a drink from the bar. As she took a sip of her lemon drop, she glanced in all directions of the dance floor for a familiar face. She smiled as she saw Jordan dancing away with Sarah, Ashleigh, and Rebecca. Besides the veil, Jordan had a list of paper taped to the back of her dress with a scavenger hunt on it. She had to find certain guys in the club who fit each criteria and the guy had to sign his name. So far they had found a guy with a tattoo near his groin, a guy that was going commando, a guy that was a virgin, a guy that wore boxers, and a guy with pierced nipples. It was a fun game and they were getting a lot of attention from everyone in the club.

She noticed Laura, Beth, Betsy, Taylor, and Nicole at a table, resting their feet and sharing some drinks. Casey didn't see Natalie anywhere. As much as she didn't like the girl, Casey always made a rule about going to the club – no matter what, no one was to leave the club with a guy. It was a rule that she stuck by. She had saved many friends from bad situations. She continued looking around for Natalie. She finally noticed Natalie in the corner of the club with a brown haired guy. Casey walked towards her. The brown haired guy was nuzzling Natalie's neck with his lips. The sight made Casey want to puke.

As Casey neared them, she called out to Natalie. "Hey Natalie, I've been looking all over for you."

Natalie looked at her with annoyance. "And why would you be looking for me?"

"Because you came here with a group, and you'll be leaving this club with us."

"Just go away. You're killing my buzz here." Natalie said.

"Look, I don't care if you don't like me. But if you go through with this, I assure you Cappie won't forgive you." Casey told her.

"I'm sure Cappie will understand since he did the same to you. Didn't he?" Natalie asked with a wicked smile on her face.

Casey's eyes hardened. "How dare you? What happened between me and Cappie is our business."

Natalie put a hand up to dismiss Casey. "Please," she said with a glare. "I don't care about your history, just understand and respect that I have a future with Cappie."

"No, you won't have one if you proceed to make out with this guy here." Casey said. "Trust me, Cappie will find out."

"And who's going to tell? You?" Natalie asked.

"He's my friend and I refuse to let him get hurt." Casey said defensively.

Natalie snorted and sneered at Casey. "You know what Casey, you can go ahead and tell Cappie because he won't believe you. He'll just think you're jealous. Because you are. You hate the fact that I'm with him, don't you? Just admit it."

"One, I barely know you. Two, you're being ridiculous. And three, Cappie deserves much better than you." Casey said glaring at her as she counted off with her fingers.

"Like you're better?" Natalie challenged. "If you loved Cappie so much, why didn't you try and make it work. But no, as soon as the going got tough you dumped him. And now that he's finally over you and with me, you want him back. You need to stop Casey, the desperation is killing me." Natalie turned her back on Casey and reached for the brown haired guy and locked her lips on his. She turned back to Casey, "If you'll excuse us."

Casey was livid. She reached out for Natalie's arm. "Natalie, please listen to me."

Natalie shrugged Casey's hand off. "Leave me the fuck alone, you psycho bitch!"

Casey immediately dropped Natalie's arm. "You're the bitch." And with that Casey walked away from Natalie towards her friends.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked as soon as she saw the anger on Casey's face.

"Natalie is what's wrong." Casey said through gritted teeth. "She's over there playing tonsil hockey with that guy. I tried to reason with her and she called me a psycho bitch. What the hell does Cappie see in her?"

Ashleigh reached out and patted Casey on the back. "It's okay Case, she's not worth it."

"It's not about her. This isn't fair to Cappie. She can't do this." Casey argued.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rebecca asked. "She's a grown woman; you can't force her to stop."

"Look, you know the rule. We all come together, we leave together. No ifs, ands, or buts. Despite how rude she was to me, I would hate for something bad to happen to her." Casey said. Casey turned back to look at Natalie and was shocked to see the brown haired guy put his hand up her shirt. What was more shocking was the second guy that joined them. He had black hair and as the brown haired guy kissed Natalie, the black haired guy was trying to snake a hand up her skirt. "I've got to stop that." Casey said with disgust.

As her friends called her name to come back, Casey couldn't help herself and she marched right up to the trio.

The black haired guy looked Casey up and down. She would need a serious shower after this, Casey thought bitterly. "Hey baby, want to join the party?"

Casey threw him an annoyed look. "Take your hands off of her." She demanded firmly. When she went to reach for Natalie, she noticed Natalie's eyes were half closed and she was barely reacting to anything. "What did you put in her drink?"

The brown haired guy leaned into Casey. "Nothing, baby. Come on, let's go have some fun."

Casey glared at him. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her." As she said each word, she poked him in the chest with her index finger for emphasis. The brown haired guy laughed as Casey felt a hand on her thigh from behind her. Without thinking, Casey turned around and grabbed the black haired guy by the shoulders and kneed him in the groin. She turned her attention back to the brown haired guy and did the same thing.

People cheered on as both guys were on the ground writhing in pain. Casey put Natalie's arm around her neck and an arm around Natalie's waist and walked with her back to their friends.

"Oh my God! Casey! You rock!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"Sure," Casey said bemusedly. "Forget about that. I need to get her back to Cappie's. I think they might have slipped her a roofie. Those assholes."

"Well, you definitely taught them a lesson. And they're getting their asses bounced." Rebecca said laughing. They watched as two bouncers came in and grabbed the guys off the floor.

"Serves them right." Casey said. "Anyway, I'm going to take her to Cap's. Will you guys be okay?"

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Jordan asked.

"It'll be fine. I feel guilty because I think I sort of caused this." Casey admitted.

"How?" Ashleigh asked. "She was out of control way before you got to her."

"She's obviously threatened by my history with Cappie and maybe she was seeking some sort of male attention or something. I don't know, but I owe it to Cappie to get her back to him safely." Casey said with a shrug. She noticed Ashleigh and Rebecca look at each other and avoid Casey's gaze. "What?" Casey asked.

"Do you really believe that?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to take Natalie to Cappie's. Any other questions?" Casey asked with annoyance.

"Just let us know once she's there and you're home. I wouldn't want those guys to come after you." Jordan said.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Casey left and walked with Natalie outside of the club. Luckily, cabs were lined up ready to go. She put Natalie in the first cab she saw and sat next to her. Natalie leaned her head on Casey's shoulder. "Just my luck," Casey muttered under her breath. She gave the cab driver Cappie's address assuming he still lived in the same apartment. Luckily he did. Once the cab pulled in front of his building, she took Natalie out and walked with her inside the lobby. She pressed Cappie's apartment number.

"It's Cappie," his voice came on the monitor.

"Hey, Cap, it's Case. I have Natalie here with me. You want to buzz us in?"

Within seconds the buzzer went off to let them inside. They were inside the elevators and she pressed 8 for Cappie's floor. Once the elevators stopped and opened, Casey stepped out with Natalie just as Cappie came out of his apartment.

"What happened?" Cappie asked with concern. He took Natalie from Casey and lifted her in his arms. Casey followed Cappie into the apartment. She waited while Cappie brought Natalie to his bedroom. He came out a few seconds later. "What happened Case?"

"I think some guy might have slipped a roofie in her drink. He and another guy were all over her and I got there in time to bring her home to you. And now that she's here safely, I'm going to head out." Casey started to walk towards the door.

"Casey, there's something you have to know." Cappie said.

Casey stopped in her tracks with her back to him. She closed her eyes and sighed. "What?" She asked quietly.

"I'm breaking up with Natalie tonight." Cappie told her.

Casey eyes widened and she turned to face him. "Cappie, you cannot do that. Not tonight after what she's been through. And Cap, just because you break up with her doesn't mean we'll be together."

"Come on, Case," Cappie said walking towards her. "You want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you."

"Not like this," Casey said.

"Case, why play this game?" Cappie asked with annoyance.

"I'm not playing a game," Casey said firmly. "I guess Natalie said something tonight that made sense."

"Like what?" Cappie asked.

Casey shrugged, not really wanting to relay the answer. "I don't know. She asked me if I loved you so much, why didn't I stay with you and make it work. And I'm questioning myself about it. I could've overlooked your cheating, I guess. I did it with Evan, didn't I?"

Cappie groaned. "Case, are you listening to yourself? I hate it when you're self-deprecating." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I hate that I cheated on you. I never thought I'd do something like that. I'm still shocked that I did it. I care so much about you."

"My mind's never clear when I'm around you." Casey said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, just when I think I'm certain about something, you come into the picture and there goes all logic out the window." Casey said.

"I feel the same way, too." Cappie told her, looking at her intensely. "I thought I wanted my relationship with Natalie to work, but since you've been here, I don't want to be with her. I want to be free to be with you."

"I wish it was that easy, Cap," Casey told him sadly. "I just don't think it'd be right for you to break up with Natalie. Not like this."

"But I'm doing it for us." Cappie said.

"And that's not good enough for me." Casey replied.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Cappie said with exasperation.

"And why is that?" Casey said, raising an eyebrow.

"You just do, okay? One minute you act like you want me and the next you're putting a barrier between us. Make up your mind." Cappie said, raising his voice a bit.

"My mind is made up. You go be with your girlfriend and I'll head home." Casey stood glaring at him.

Cappie couldn't resist and in the next instant, he put a hand behind Casey's neck and brought her face towards his. "You really do drive me crazy," he said huskily as he pressed his lips against hers. And he kissed her hungrily and with much passion.

Casey forgot about everything and kissed Cappie back with as much as she could give. Soon their hands were roaming all over each other. She had her hands under his t-shirt and she was caressing his chest. Cappie tenderly kissed her bare neck and shoulders, leaving Casey breathless. He felt the zipper of her dress and slowly unzipped her dress and lowered the top of it down to her waist. He stared hungrily at her breasts.

As Cappie lowered his mouth towards them, Casey realized they were standing in his living room. She was staring at her reflection in a mirror, half naked. Reality hit Casey immediately. She pushed Cappie back. "Oh my God, Cappie, what are we doing here?" She brought the top of her dress up and turned for him to zip it. "Not like this, remember?"

"Case," Cappie said reaching for her. "I want to be with you."

"This was a big mistake. Go tend to your girlfriend, Cap." Casey said angrily. "I have to get going."

"Come on, Casey," Cappie urged. "Please don't leave."

Casey ran towards the door and turned to him, "Let's just go back to being friends for the rest of the weekend, okay?"

Cappie closed his eyes and sighed. "How about you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Why don't you stop stomping on my heart? And stop wasting my time." Cappie said looking away from her.

"Cappie, I –'' Casey started.

"Leave Casey." Cappie interrupted her. "And only come back if you really mean it."

Casey's eyes hardened and she walked out of his apartment. She slammed the door behind her and got in the elevator as quick as she could. She had to get out of there before she fell apart. Once she was outside of his building, she hailed a cab. As the cab made its' way over to her parent's house, Casey let the tears fall. She was so confused about everything. She'd been here less than six hours and everything with Cappie was already a mess. How were they supposed to have a future if they couldn't get along in the present?

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was very intense. let me know how you liked it? frustrated with Cappie? Casey? I appreciate the feedback. As I told other readers, we're only 5 chapters in, so expect more drama and I'm sure you'll love the ending as much as I do. I already have it crafted in my mind. Someone asked me if I'd make this a trilogy....not sure if I want to or not.**

**To answer questions from TVloverr - I couldn't send you a message:**

**1. Natalie isn't a friend of Jordan's, Jordan was just being nice and invited her; **

**2. I don't believe Cappie would ever cheat on Casey; but I had to make him cheat for my story (sorry)**

**3. the guy on the plane is just a guy on the plane**

****

As always, thanks for reading!

~Dee


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Wish I could've updated yesterday but I was really busy at work and didn't get much of a chance to write. Anyway I had a tough time trying to get the second part of the chapter right. Hopefully you like what I tried do and got it. Anyway, I'd appreciate any reviews. :)**

**And Fanovurs - this chapter is dedicated to you! :) **

**~Dee**

* * *

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Six**

As the cab pulled into the Cartwright's driveway, Casey saw that there were still lights on in the house. It was almost 11:00 and she knew her parent's went to bed fairly early. She wondered if Jordan was back yet, or if they were still out. Casey paid the driver and made her way towards the front doors. She went inside and found Beaver, Rusty, and Dale in the living room playing cards. Wade was passed out on the couch.

"What are you guys doing home?" Casey asked.

The guys jumped at Casey's voice, which caused them all to laugh. "We just stayed around here tonight and played Wii and cards. The guys are taking me out tomorrow night instead." Rusty told her.

"So much for a bachelor party," Casey said. "Where's Calvin?"

Beaver smiled. "He's with Heath."

"Get out," Casey said, her eyes wide. "Serious?"

"Looks that way." Rusty said grinning.

"Good for them." Casey said. _At least it's a happy reunion for one couple_, Casey thought bitterly.

"What are you doing home so early? The girls are still out." Dale asked.

"Bad incident at the club." Casey said.

Beaver laughed. "Oh yeah, we heard all about it. How you kneed a couple of douches in the groin. Ouch."

"They deserved it." Casey said. "Anyway, I just came back from Cappie's." As Casey said his name, she could feel her voice quiver a bit. _Not in front of them_, she told herself. "I mean, I had to drop Natalie off there. Besides, I'm beat. I'm pretty tired. See you all in the morning."

Casey made her way to her bedroom. She changed out of her dress and slipped into a pink tank top and black boxer shorts. She let her hair down and ran a brush through it to untangle it. There was a soft knock at her door. Casey went over and opened it and found Beaver standing there. "Hey Beaver, what's up?"

He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, Case?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Casey said with a shrug. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm a little concerned about you. It must be a shock to come here and find out that Cappie's got a girlfriend."

Casey was touched by Beaver's concern for her and she looked down at her feet and then up at him. "Okay, I'll admit it was a shock."

"Well, you have to know that Cappie was miserable after you broke up."

Casey nodded her head slowly. "It was a miserable time for me, too."

"I know it sucks to see Cappie with someone else, but if anyone can survive this kind of thing, it'd be you."

"I don't know about that." Casey said quietly. "Beaver, something almost happened between me and Cap tonight."

Beaver raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'm sorry Beaver," Casey said suddenly.

"What for?"

"I feel foolish standing here babbling to you like a school girl. Your Cappie's friend and I have no right talking to you like this." Casey said, feeling her face getting red.

Beaver reached out and squeezed Casey's hand. "Hey, you can talk to me about anything. I've always wanted to be better friends with you Casey. I was always rooting for you and Cappie to work. And to tell you the truth, I still am."

Casey smiled at him. "Thanks Beaver, that means a lot to me. I'd like to be better friends, too."

"So, tell me what happened tonight." Beaver said.

"Do you want to go outside and talk?" Casey asked.

"Sure, it's a beautiful night. Why not?" Beaver started heading towards the stairs. Casey grabbed a sweatshirt and followed him. Once in the backyard, they sat at one of the tables and looked at the stars. "Okay, Case, time to spill."

Casey smiled. "Prior to going to Cappie's, Natalie and I got into a heated argument."

"Wish I could've been there to see it." Beaver said laughing.

"Well, we got into the fight because she was all over this guy and vice versa and I went to get her because my rule about the club is leave no girl behind."

"How Bush of you," Beaver teased.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Will you stop interrupting me?" She started laughing. "Anyway, I told her Cappie wouldn't appreciate her actions. And she sort of went off on me telling me to mind my own business, that I needed to respect that she's with Cappie, and she called me desperate. It was all bad."

"Ouch," Beaver said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I walked away from her and as soon as I did, I see another guy joining them and one guy had his arm up her shirt, the other was trying to put his hand up her skirt. I had to stop it. I'll admit it, I don't like her, but I couldn't stand there and let those two asses take advantage of her. I suspect they slipped a roofie in her drink. So I went over there and did exactly as you heard. I kneed them both, and I'll tell you, it felt damn good to do it." Casey said laughing.

"You're my hero, you know that?" Beaver said with admiration. "But seriously, good for you. It'll mean a lot to Cappie that you saved Natalie."

"Or not." Casey muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"After I dropped Natalie off, I was going to leave, but Cappie stopped me and announced that he wants to break up with Natalie so that we can be together." Casey said.

"Oh man, how'd you respond to that?" Beaver asked.

"I told him he couldn't possibly break up with her after the night she's had. And to be honest, even if he breaks up with her, I can't go back to him that easily. It'd be too soon for him to get involved with me." Casey said.

"I guess," Beaver said. "But this is you and Cappie we're talking about. Your relationship is always surrounded by drama. That's how you've always worked."

"Well, Beav," Casey said. "For once, I'd like for there not to be so much drama. If Cappie and I are ever going to be together again, I want it to happen for the right reasons. I want it to happen when neither of us are with someone else. We've hurt too many people in our paths. I just want good relationship karma. I think Cappie and I are too old to keep playing this game of 'should we or shouldn't we'."

Beaver nodded and gave Casey a smile. "I see what you're saying. Well, what are you going to do if Cappie does break up with Natalie?"

"Nothing," Casey said. "I told him if he breaks up with her, it should be because he wants to and needs to, not because of me. I'm not a good enough reason."

"Wow, you're being harsh on yourself." Beaver said.

"No, just being honest here." Casey said quietly. "Anyway, I should really get to bed. I'm pretty beat."

"Well, anytime you need to talk, I'm here." Beaver told her.

"Thanks Beaver, I appreciate it." Casey got up and walked over to Beaver and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See you, Case."

As Casey made her way back towards her bedroom, she thought about her conversation with Beaver. She never realized what a good listener he was. She had underestimated him. She was touched that he was concerned for her. Once in her bed, Casey tried not to think about Cappie. Tonight, when his lips were on her, it had made her forget about everything and she was ready to give in to Cappie. She hoped the rest of the weekend would go by without any more drama. But even as she wished this, she knew deep down, her life was far from being drama-free.

* * *

Cappie didn't want to disturb Natalie, so he stayed out on his couch. He meant it when he told Casey he was going to break up with her. And how dare Casey challenge his motives. He was doing it for the right reasons. She was the number one reason. He had never been over her. He merely pushed his feelings aside, and as soon as she was back in his life, he wanted Casey there completely.

The more Cappie thought about Casey, he slowly drifted off to sleep. He wished they could've finished what they started. Kissing her was amazing. Cappie moaned with pleasure as he dreamed about Casey. She was slipping a hand under his shirt and lightly rubbing his back and chest. She ran her fingernails up and down his back. He wanted Casey to bring her hand lower. He felt her soft kisses on his face, cheeks, and neck. He was going insane.

Just then he felt Casey's light breathing around his ear. He felt a tongue lick his earlobe. "I love you," she said.

Cappie smiled. "I love you, too." He heard himself say. It was all of a sudden too quiet and Cappie realized he wasn't dreaming. He opened his eyes to find Natalie crouched next to him on the couch. Her hand was under his shirt. She had a big smiled on her face.

"Oh Cappie, I knew it," Natalie gushed. "You love me, too."

Cappie looked around wearily. _Fuck!_ He silently screamed. He'd been so distracted by his dream that he couldn't even tell fantasy from reality. The whole time he'd been imagining Casey, Natalie was actually doing it. "Natalie, how are you feeling?"

She removed her hand from under his shirt and lightly stroked his arms. "Great, now that I'm here with you. Why didn't you join me in bed? I could've used a warm body."

"You needed the extra rest after last night." Cappie said.

"What happened?" Natalie asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"Wow, Casey was right." Cappie said.

Natalie's eyes darkened. "What do you mean by that?"

Cappie noticed the way Natalie acted whenever Casey's name came up. He ignored her jealousy. "Casey saved you last night from a couple of guys. She suspected they slipped a drug in your drink."

"And she brought me here?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Cappie said.

"That's so sweet of her," Natalie gushed. "I'll have to thank her tonight at the rehearsal dinner."

"Oh," Cappie said quietly. "You're coming tonight? I thought you had plans."

"Well, now that our relationship has taken the next step. I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't go with you. I want to stand by you."

"Natalie," Cappie started, looking down at his hands, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes," Natalie said, lifting his chin up and looking at him with her big brown eyes.

Cappie knew he should tell her the truth. He hadn't meant to say I love you to her; he thought he was dreaming and it was Casey saying it to him. "I have to tell you something."

Natalie leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. "You don't have to say anything more. You've said enough."

"But Nat –" Cappie started, but before he could say more, Natalie was kissing him hard, making it impossible for him to get his words out. In an instant she was straddling him and she lifted his shirt off. She left kisses on his neck and shoulders, playfully biting his nipples. Before Cappie realized what was happening, he forgot all sense of logic and felt his body moving in rhythm with Natalie's. When it was over, they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Cappie hated himself for what just happened. How was he supposed to break up with Natalie now? He should've been stronger and told Natalie the truth. Now he'd look like an asshole if he dumped her. What about Casey? He'd have to get Casey alone tonight and explain things to her before Natalie spread the news that he had said 'I love you'. He couldn't let Casey hear it. Cappie had a feeling that his day was going to get worse. A lot worse. He just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Casey made her way down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get some food. She was hungry. To her surprise Jordan, Rusty, Dale, Calvin, Heath, Beaver, and Wade were already at the dining table enjoying breakfast.

"Hey guys," Casey greeted them.

"Grab a plate," Rusty told her. "Mom and Dad went all out. There's eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, popovers, and cinnamon rolls. We've been eating for the past 30 minutes. Dad got some chai for you, too."

Casey smiled. "Aw, Dad's the best." Casey went and fixed herself a plate and joined the group. "So, what is going on today before the rehearsal and dinner?"

"We're heading to the reception site to help decorate before the rehearsal. And that's 3:00 at St. Luke's." Jordan stopped and looked at Casey. "Sorry if this is all déjà vu for you."

Casey shook her head. "Jordan, I'm perfectly fine. Trust me."

"Okay," Jordan said. "So, how did everything go last night at Cappie's?"

Casey looked at Beaver and he gave her a small smile. "It was fine," Casey said. "I just dropped Natalie off and came back here. How was the rest of the time at the club?"

"Once the bartenders learned you were our friend, we pretty much got free drinks the rest of the night. Your kneeing of those jerks was the talk of the crowd." Jordan laughed. To the rest of the guys, she continued, "You guys would've been so proud of Case. It was a pretty spectacular moment."

"I'm sure it's already on YouTube," Calvin joked.

"Right," Casey said. "I hope not." The whole group started laughing. They were having a great time chatting when the doorbell rang. Casey looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:45. "Are we expecting more company this morning?"

"I'll get it," Rusty said, heading towards the front door.

A few seconds later, Rusty came back. "Casey, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Casey asked. Rusty avoided her gaze and shrugged. Curious, Casey made her way towards the front of the house to find Natalie standing in the foyer, looking refreshed and alert. "Natalie, what are you doing here?"

Natalie gave Casey a warm smile. It made Casey kind of uncomfortable. "I just wanted to thank you for last night."

"It was nothing," Casey said with a wave of her hand.

"I also wanted to apologize to you. I feel awful about all the things I said. I shouldn't have been such a bitch. And you were right; I couldn't hurt Cappie like that." Natalie told her.

"Yeah, well, it's all good." Casey said.

"Anyway, I hope that we can be friends." Natalie said, looking at Casey hopefully.

"Sure," Casey muttered.

"I know I acted jealous towards you because of your past with Cap, but now that things have been set straight, I know I don't have to worry about anything." Natalie said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been dying to tell someone this, and hopefully you don't feel weird by it, but Cappie told me he loved me this morning. Our relationship is moving forward. I'm so excited." Natalie gushed.

"He did?" Casey asked with shock. Then she changed her tone, "I mean, he did?" Casey couldn't stand the fake enthusiasm in her voice. "That's wonderful for you."

"I know," Natalie squealed. "I'm just so happy."

"Great," Casey said quietly. "Well, did you have breakfast yet? You can join us if you'd like."

Natalie's eyes brightened. "Oh, you are so sweet Casey. I just know we'll be great friends."

"Wonderful," Casey muttered. She led the way towards the kitchen and got a plate for Natalie. Casey was trying her best not to let Natalie's news affect her. How could Cappie change his mind that quick? What about all the things he said to her last night? Hadn't he planned on breaking things off with Natalie?

As Natalie joined the group, Casey tried to engage in the conversation as best as she could. But she couldn't help letting her mind go to Cappie. Once or twice, she noticed Natalie looking at her. Casey gave her a smile and pretended things were okay. She also noticed Beaver looking at her. Casey shrugged and gave him a small smile. Casey couldn't stand to be at the table any longer and excused herself. She wanted to go back to her room and wallow in her pain.

Once in her room, Casey jumped onto her bed and slid under the covers. She could feel tears prickling her eyes and she let them out. She was heartbroken to hear Cappie telling another woman he loved her. As far as she knew, Cappie had never loved anyone else besides her. She wasn't over him at all. The past ten months had been horrible. She missed Cappie every day. Casey knew she was being selfish, but why did Cappie have to move on?

Casey quieted down as she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her tears away with a tissue. "Yes?"

"Casey, it's Beaver."

"I kind of like to be alone now, if you don't mind?" Casey said.

"Case, please talk to me."

Casey went to the door and opened it. As soon as she saw the concerned look on Beaver's face, Casey couldn't help herself and she started crying again. "Hey now," Beaver said pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Is Natalie still here?" Casey whispered.

"No, she left."

"Beaver, I'm such an idiot."

"Why?"

"It's official. Cappie's really over me. I guess since last night and this morning, he realized he loves Natalie. He told her so." Casey said through sniffles. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm upset more than anything because of the things he said to me last night. Was he just saying things so that I'd sleep with him? I'm an idiot."

"Case, you're not an idiot. If anyone's an idiot here, it's Cap. I thought things with Natalie were just casual. Are you sure you want to believe Natalie? She could just be saying it to make you jealous."

"I don't think so," Casey said, "she looked too sincere when she told me. He really said it to her."

"I don't know what to tell you, but I do know what we need to do." Beaver said.

"What's that?"

"You, my friend, need to get out of this house. The rehearsal isn't till 3:00, so let's go hang out and have a good time. I think as of right now you need to get Cap off your mind." Beaver told her.

"You think?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Beaver said with a nod. "Besides, it'll get me out of decorating duties."

Casey laughed, "It's a plan. Just let me change into something else and I'll meet you downstairs in say, ten minutes."

"See you in ten." Beaver turned around and left the room. Casey closed her door and looked for a comfortable outfit. She changed into a black v-neck top and a denim skirt. She slipped her feet into black flip-flops. She grabbed her purse and made her way down stairs.

"Should we tell them we're heading out?" Casey asked.

"I told them already. I said I had a surprise errand to run and I needed your help." Beaver told her.

"Great, no w we better follow through on that. Have any ideas?" Casey said.

Beaver chuckled. "Maybe. Ready to head out? Rusty said we could take his car."

"Let's go." Casey and Beaver made their way to Rusty's Prius and got in. Beaver started the car and made his way towards the cities. Casey heard her cell phone beep. She checked her text messages and found one from Cappie. He wanted to talk. Casey groaned.

"What?" Beaver asked.

She showed the message to him. "Cappie wants to talk."

"Are you going to respond?"

Casey shrugged. "He probably just wants to tell me the news about Natalie. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him just yet. Beaver, you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Stay close to me at the rehearsal later and at the dinner. Just until I'm ready to talk to Cap. The moment I'm alone, he's going to try and talk to me and I don't want to deal with this just yet. I know it's a lot asking you that."

"It's all good, Case. I'll help you out."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Casey told him. For the rest of the drive, Casey pushed Cappie from her thoughts and focused her attention on Beaver. She was thankful that he was being such a good friend. She hoped he would keep his word and keep Cappie at bay. She wasn't ready to here from Cappie that he loved Natalie. It would hurt too much.

* * *

Cappie kept his eyes on the doors waiting for Casey to come in. It was almost 3:00 and he had no idea where she was. Everyone else in the bridal party was here and waiting for Pastor Tom to direct them where they needed to be. He knew he and Casey were paired together. He saw Evan, Ashleigh, and her boyfriend sitting in a row together. He was glad that Natalie wasn't here. After the incident this morning, he'd felt so awkward that he got in the shower without saying anything more to her. He didn't know how to tell Natalie that he hadn't meant to say 'I love you', but he knew he had to do it sooner than later. He couldn't bear to go to the wedding with her.

He went over to Rebecca and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him and he asked, "Hey, do you know where Casey is?"

"I haven't talked to her since last night. How's your horrid girlfriend?" Rebecca couldn't help but add at the end.

Cappie rolled his eyes. "Let's not go there, Rebecca. I need to talk to Casey."

"Well, after the way Natalie treated her, I'm not sure she'd want to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Cappie asked with confusion.

"Didn't Casey tell you what happened at the club?" Rebecca asked.

"She just said that some guys had slipped a roofie in Natalie's drink and she saved her." Cappie said.

Rebecca snorted. "Look, Casey saved her all right. But it was your girlfriend that put herself in that situation. She was all over this guy and Casey went to get her and all she did was insult Casey. Case only went back and took action when she noticed a second guy join them and they had their hands all over Natalie."

Cappie's mouth opened in shock. "No, Casey never mentioned that."

"Well, here's a little advice. Maybe you should leave Casey alone. I'm not sure what it is you need to talk to her about, but just leave it alone. You have a girlfriend, Cap."

Cappie shook his head. "I have to talk to her."

"About what?" Rebecca asked with annoyance.

"That's between me and her." Cappie said.

"Seriously, just leave Casey alone. She doesn't need this right now."

"Why don't we leave it to Casey to decide? Besides, aren't you on my side?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, I was, until you screwed things up." Rebecca said with a raise of an eyebrow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Abby."

Cappie sighed and continued staring at the door. Just then the door opened and in walked Casey. She looked absolutely beautiful and she was laughing with the person behind her. Cappie was shocked to see Beaver walk in behind Casey. They were talking and laughing and totally engrossed in their conversation. _What the hell?_ Cappie asked. What was Beaver doing with Casey? It wasn't like they were good friends or anything. Besides, Beaver was one of his best friends. Beaver wouldn't try and get with Casey, would he? He watched Casey put a hand on Beaver's arm and squeezed it as she left him to go join Rebecca. The gesture made Cappie seethe. Casey didn't even look his way.

He tried to get Casey's attention but he could tell she was ignoring him. He would just have to talk to her once they were in line together. It wasn't long before Pastor Tom had them line up and they started the rehearsal. He and Casey would be the third couple to walk in after Abby and Ben, and Rebecca and Dale. As they stood waiting to enter the auditorium, Cappie turned to Casey.

"We need to talk," he said so that only she could hear.

Casey looked straight ahead. "I believe we have nothing to talk about."

"Casey," Cappie started. "You need to know something."

"I already know, okay? What more do you have to say on the subject."

"Casey –" Cappie began, but he was interrupted as the music started and they had to start walking. He extended his left arm for Casey and she slipped her hand through.

As they marched down the aisle, Cappie couldn't help but sneak peeks at Casey. She was staring straight ahead, totally focused. What did Casey mean when she said she already knew? He silently groaned as he thought about Natalie. She wouldn't tell Casey, would she? Why would she do that? He had to get Casey to meet with him after the rehearsal. "Case?" He whispered.

Casey sighed. "Yes?"

"Please meet me after the rehearsal. Let's go somewhere and talk."

"No," Casey said firmly. "I told you we have nothing to say to each other."

"Come on," Cappie urged. "I don't know what you know, but I made a mistake this morning."

"Cap," Casey spat back. "I get it. You love Natalie. There's nothing more you need to explain."

"I don't love her," Cappie argued back. "I said it by mistake."

Casey sighed. "Well, go tell your girlfriend that. Seriously, we have nothing to say to each other. I get it."

"Casey," Cappie said. "Please?"

"No," Casey said a little more loudly than she had meant to. It caused everyone to look at them. Casey smiled apologetically. "Besides," she whispered to him, "this isn't the time or place to talk. Let's focus on Jordan and Rusty." And with that, Casey let go of his arm to stand in her place at the altar.

Cappie made his way to the groom's side and stood in front of Dale. Soon, Calvin was standing in front of him. He tried to catch Casey's eye again, but she just stared at the back of Sarah's head or looked down at her feet. What was he supposed to do now? How was he going to get Casey alone if she refused to meet him? He needed for her to understand that when he said 'I love you' it was meant for Casey because he had imagined it was she saying it to him. After the rehearsal, they would be heading to Cossetta's for the dinner and shortly after that the guys were taking Rusty out. He would have to surprise Casey with a visit. He just hoped she'd listen to him. She had to know the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a couple of days to update. I did spoil you guys last week with the fast updates, but I'll warn you know, it might not be as quick with the holidays approaching. I'll try to get at least 2-3 chapters out each week till the story is over. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I do appreciate it. **

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Eight**

Casey was soaking in a hot bath and drinking a glass of wine. _What a night_, she thought. After the rehearsal, Cappie had tried to stop her from leaving and he was trying to convince her to ride with him to Cossetta's. When she told him she was riding over with Beaver, she had to admit, she hated seeing the look on Cappie's face, but she couldn't stand to be alone with him. She'd be too vulnerable and she knew it.

She shook her head as she thought about the confrontation in the parking lot. Why hadn't she made it clear to Cappie that she and Beaver were just friends. As she made her way over to the Prius with Beaver, Cappie had come out chasing after them. Casey closed her eyes and thought about the incident.

They were almost at the car, when she heard Cappie call her name. "What?" She asked turning around to face him.

Cappie looked upset and bewildered. "What the hell is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"You and Beaver? I mean, come on Case, if you're going to move on, couldn't you find someone who isn't my friend?"

Casey shook her head. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Beaver and I are just friends."

"Yeah, right," Cappie snorted. "You guys have barely talked since I've known you both. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe your friends."

Casey walked closer to Cappie and sternly said, "We're just friends."

"You're unbelievable Case," Cappie said. "You'll get with anyone just to hurt me."

Before Casey could stop herself, she had slapped Cappie across the face. "How dare you?" Casey screamed. "And you're the unbelievable one. You have a girlfriend, remember? You told her you loved her. So what's it to you if I'm into someone else or not. You have no claims over me, Cap!"

"Why are you doing this?" Cappie asked.

Casey groaned. "Doing what?"

"Why are you hanging all over one of my best friends?"

"For the last time, Beaver and I are just friends." Casey said with exasperation.

Cappie turned towards Beaver. "Dude, what the hell?"

Beaver stepped forward between Casey and Cappie. "Cap, Casey's telling you the truth. We're just friends. You know I'd never scam on your girl – past, present, or future. I'm loyal to you."

Casey turned towards Beaver. "Let's get out of here, Beaver. We don't need to explain ourselves to Cappie." Then she turned to Cappie. "For the rest of the weekend, stay away from me."

Casey turned around and opened the car door and got in. Beaver turned towards Cappie and shrugged helplessly. "Sorry bro," Beaver said. He got in the car and drove out of the parking lot. Casey was seething as she looked in the rearview mirror and saw Cappie watching them.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "How dare he?" Casey kept muttering.

"It's okay, Case," Beaver said. "He obviously still cares about you very much. Maybe you should talk to him and hear what he has to say."

"It's too late," Casey said. "I don't want to hear what he has to say. He's too late."

She knew Beaver wanted to say more, but he dropped the subject. Soon they were at the rehearsal dinner and Casey pretended that everything was okay. Even when Cappie arrived 20 minutes later with Natalie on his arm, Casey ignored him and avoided his gaze for the rest of the night.

As Casey opened her eyes and looked around the familiar bathroom, she couldn't help but feel awful about the whole exchange with Cappie. She shouldn't have slapped him, but his actions had annoyed her. She couldn't believe he was jealous of Beaver. He knew her better than that and she would never go out with one of his friends intentionally to hurt him. They were much older now and beyond those kinds of things. If anyone had the right to be upset, it was her. They had a chance to renew their relationship and after two months in, Cappie did the unthinkable and cheated on her. She could've forgiven him and moved on, but she couldn't do that to herself again. Casey sighed and mumbled, "Cheat on me once, shame on you. Cheat on me twice, shame on me." She wouldn't allow for the second time to happen.

* * *

Cappie couldn't wait for the night to get over so that he could finally talk to Casey. He needed to see her. Throughout the rehearsal dinner, she wouldn't look at him. She just spent most of the dinner talking to Beaver, Ashleigh, Rebecca, and Evan. He tried to get her attention a few times, but she pretended she didn't see him. Casey was never alone for a second either. Every time she got up from the table, someone would join her. It was as if Casey made sure someone stuck to her side so that he couldn't get to her.

After the dinner, the guys were taking Rusty out for a little fun. Cappie told them he'd catch up with them, after he dropped Natalie off at her place. Cappie also knew that he had to tell Natalie the truth. It was time to stop being a coward. Once he pulled up in front of Natalie's building, she asked if he wanted to come in. Cappie figured it'd be better if he didn't. They sat in his car staring out the window. Natalie cleared her throat. He'd been a little distant with her tonight.

"Cappie?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Look, Natalie, I need to tell you the truth." Cappie started.

"About what?"

"This morning was an honest mistake. I didn't mean to say 'I love you'." Cappie felt like a jerk as he said it.

Natalie looked at him, tears brimming her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"We've had a good time together, but my feelings for you still remain as they did when we first started seeing each other. I'm sorry."

"But I heard you this morning. I told you how I loved you and you said it right back."

"To be honest, I was dreaming that Casey said it to me and I only responded because I thought you were her. I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm not over Casey ." Cappie said.

Natalie cries got louder. "So, you pretty much lied to me. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I'm sorry Natalie, I truly am. I was a coward, plain and simple."

"But I meant it when I told you those words. Couldn't we just forget that I said it and go back to being together?" Natalie put her arms on Cappie.

"Natalie," Cappie said, "I just told you that I'm not over Casey. I have to go tell her how I feel."

Natalie's eyes darkened. "Do you honestly think she'll take you back?"

Cappie shrugged. "I don't know, but I need to tell her the truth."

"I already told her what you said to me." Natalie said quietly.

"I figured you did," Cappie said. He reached out and gently patted her hand. "I'm really sorry Natalie. You're a wonderful person and it would be wrong to keep dating you knowing I have feelings for someone else."

"What about the wedding?" Natalie asked.

"What about it?"

"Well, am I still your date? I've gotten to know both Jordan and Rusty and I want to be there, still."

"Are you sure you still want to go?"

"I do. Things may be over between us, but I'd still like to be friends." Natalie said smiling at him.

Cappie shrugged. "Okay, you can still be my date. I'll just meet you at the church tomorrow."

Natalie sniffled and blew her nose with a tissue. "Have a good night."

"You, too," Cappie said. Natalie opened the door and walked into her building. Cappie felt like shit. He wanted to tell her 'no' about the wedding, but he felt bad enough already, so he agreed to still take her. Cappie wasn't sure if that decision was going to come back and bite him in the ass or not. He just hoped Natalie understood and accepted his choice.

He met up with the guys at a gentlemen's club for Rusty's bachelor party shortly after that. It was fun for the first hour, and then he figured Casey would be at the Cartwright's home alone and he could talk to her before Rusty and the gang went back there. It would be perfect. So he told the guys he wasn't feeling well and was ducking out early. He made the 20 minute drive to the Cartwright's home and parked a few blocks over. Thank goodness Casey's room had a small balcony and it wasn't that hard of a climb to her window. He peered in the window and was thankful that she had sheer curtains. To his surprise Casey wasn't in her room. Just then her bedroom door open and in walked Casey wearing a red robe with a towel wrapped around her hair. Cappie couldn't help but find the sight sexy.

He knew it'd be wrong if Casey undid the robe with him watching, so he lightly tapped on the window. He saw Casey's shoulders tense at the knock and she looked towards the window. Casey's once smiling face turned into a scowl as she recognized him. She came running to the window and yanked it open. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest. As she did so, part of the robe got pushed aside and was showing off an ample part of her right breast.

Cappie smirked as he tried not to look. "I'm here for the peep show," he couldn't help but say.

Casey glared at him and looked down. "Ugh," she growled. "You are so immature, you know that?" She fixed her robe and tied the sash tighter around her slender waist. "Now seriously, what are you doing here? Didn't I say to stay away from me?"

"We need to talk." Cappie said, trying to come inside her room.

Casey stood against the window, not letting him in. "You're not coming in here. And we seriously have nothing to talk about."

"Come on, Casey," Cappie pleaded. "Just give me a moment to explain everything."

Casey shook her head. "No."

"Fine, if you don't let me in. I will stand out here and declare my love for you. I'm sure the neighbors will enjoy it." Cappie said.

"You wouldn't?" Casey challenged.

Cappie grinned. "Oh, I would."

Casey tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. "I doubt it. Now, have a good night and don't fall." Casey closed the window and walked away. She took the towel off her hair and hung her head down so she could dry her hair off some more. Before she could proceed, she heard Cappie's voice outside her window. He had his back to the window and his voice was loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"I, Cappie, am crazy and hopelessly in love with the beautiful Casey Cartwright, daughter of Russell and Karen –"

Casey ran to the window and yanked it open and grabbed Cappie's arm. "Fine, get in."

Cappie smiled as he climbed into Casey's room. "I told you I'd do it."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Well, you're lucky I'm the only one here."

"Isn't 10:00 late for your parents to be out?" Cappie asked.

Casey shrugged. "It is, but they're having a great time bonding with Jordan's parents, so they went to some jazz club or something."

"So, it means we're alone then." Cappie said matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrows at Casey.

"It doesn't mean _that_," she said frostily. "Okay, so you got your way. What do you need to tell me?"

Cappie walked over to Casey and stood in front of her. He looked down at her and he smiled gently at her. "Casey," he started. "I don't love Natalie. It really was a mistake when I said it."

He noticed Casey's face softening. "Why did you say it then?"

Cappie groaned. "This is embarrassing."

"Try me."

"The only reason I said it was because I was having a dream about you. I slept on the couch after you left and I don't know, I guess Natalie woke up and she was touching me and massaging me and the whole time I thought it was you doing those things to me. I was dreaming. Then she whispered it in my ear and I responded by saying it back." Cappie said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Oh Cap," Casey said shaking her head. "That's all so disappointing." Casey couldn't help but smirk as she said it.

"So you believe me?"

"Crazy as that all sounds, I do." Casey said, looking shyly at him. "Look, I'm sorry for the things I said in the parking lot and for slapping you."

"Hey, I deserved it," Cappie said chuckling. Then his face got serious again, "I also ended things with Natalie. I don't want to be with her. You're the only one I want to be with." Cappie reached out and grabbed her hand in his. "Do you want to be with me, Case?"

Casey looked up at him and sighed. "Part of me will always want to be with you, but I don't think it's smart for us to do anything about it tonight."

Cappie leaned his head close to Casey's and whispered, "Are you sure about that?"

Casey gulped. "Yes," she said quietly.

Cappie pushed her hair off her shoulders and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the left side of her neck. "Are you sure now?"

Casey closed her eyes. "Yes," she repeated.

Cappie lightly kissed her collarbone. "How about now?"

"Yes," Casey said breathlessly.

Cappie put his hand on the sash of her robe. He gave her a wicked grin. "What are you going to do if I untie this?"

Casey shivered at his words and found herself unable to retain herself. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

The moment was so intimate and intense as Cappie untied her sash and the robe opened up bearing Casey's naked form. Cappie moaned at the sight of her. He smiled sexily at her, his eyes full of lust. "What now?"

Casey put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. She could feel Cappie's excitement. She brought his head down to hers and she kissed him hungrily. Then she let go of him and walked towards the door.

Cappie was confused. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Just locking the door. I don't want any interruptions." Casey walked back towards him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off over his head. She laid soft kisses all over his chest. Cappie pushed the robe off of Casey and roamed his hands all over her.

"You're so beautiful," he kept whispering as he laid kisses on her shoulders, breasts, stomach, and neck. They continued kissing for a while. Casey was lying on the bed with him on top of her. It felt so wonderful having her in his arms again. Casey grabbed gestured for Cappie to enter her. "Are you sure?"

Casey nodded. "We can deal with everything tomorrow." They were both moaning in pleasure as their bodies moved together. Casey knew that this was probably a mistake, but she couldn't control her heart or desires. Whatever the consequences, she would have to deal with later. All she knew at this moment was that she was with Cappie and she had never felt better.

* * *

**A/N: The big moment for Cappie and Casey just happened. Please let me know what you think? Good idea? Bad idea? **

**Trust me....the drama is just starting....**

**~Dee**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Nine**

Casey opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Cappie. She was lying in the nook of his arm, her head pressed lightly against his shoulder, her arm draped across his waist. She couldn't believe the night they shared. It had been amazing. She reached up and pushed a lock of his hair off his forehead. Her gentle touch woke him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Cappie said, grinning.

"Morning," Casey said back.

"I don't think I've slept this well in a long time."

"I'd have to agree with you," Casey said laughing.

"Although, we didn't do much sleeping, did we?" Cappie asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

Casey could feel her cheeks getting flushed. She ignored the question and raised her lips to his for a kiss. "I hate to do this, but you know you gotta sneak out of here before everyone else wakes up. It's almost 6:30."

Cappie groaned. "Do I have to?"

Casey nodded, "Yes, I don't think I'm quite ready to share this news with everyone. Besides, it's Rusty and Jordan's day. We don't need to take attention from them."

"You're right. Want me to head out the front doors?"

Casey nodded towards the window with a smirk.

"You're kidding?" Cappie asked.

Casey sat up and got out of bed and put her robe on around her. She turned to face him and smiled. "I'm not."

"I feel like we're in high school or something with all this sneaking around."

"Oh, it's not so bad. We'll see each other at the wedding. You are escorting me down the aisle. Besides, we could always skip out for a bit during the reception." Casey said the last part with a wink at him.

Cappie's smile faded as Casey mentioned the wedding. "Uh, Case," Cappie started.

"What?"

"I don't know why I agreed to it, but I wished I hadn't," Cappie began, scratching his head.

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

Cappie sighed, "I'm still bringing Natalie to the wedding today."

"You're kidding me?" Casey asked, the smile disappearing from her face.

"I wish I was." Cappie stated.

"Cappie, I can't believe you," Casey said with annoyance. "I thought you broke up with her. Why would you bring her?"

"I don't know, I felt bad," Cappie said.

"Well, this was all a big mistake." Casey said, gesturing her hands between them.

"Don't say that, Case, just cause you're upset." Cappie pleaded.

"I am upset!" Casey exclaimed. "You tell me you broke up with her, yet you're bringing her to my brother's wedding. How do you think that makes me feel? Don't you understand how uncomfortable everything's going to be?"

Cappie got out of the bed and walked over to Casey. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'll tell Natalie I don't think she should come to the wedding. Besides, I only want to be with you."

Casey looked up at him and her face softened. "Sorry I said this was a mistake. The truth is I'm selfish and I don't want to share you."

"Trust me, I don't want to either." Cappie leaned down and kissed her softly. He tugged at the sash of her robe. "Do I really have to leave?"

Casey giggled as she grinned at him and nodded. "Yes, but not till I say so."

Cappie smirked. "I like a woman in charge."

"Well, I hope you like this," Casey said as she untied her robe and pushed Cappie against the bed. They forgot about everything as they concentrated on each other. There was no way anything was coming between them.

* * *

Once Cappie snuck out of Casey's window and made his way to his car, he grabbed his cell phone to call Natalie and tell her that he wouldn't bring her to the wedding.

To Cappie's surprise, there was a text message from Natalie. It said "I need to see you." Cappie wasn't sure what more he could say to her. If she wanted to talk to him about getting back together, she could forget it. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his chances with Casey. Cappie was about to dial Natalie's number when he realized it was about 7:00 in the morning. He'd go home and shower first and call her afterwards. He knew he had to be at the church by 2:45. The ceremony was to start at 3:30.

Cappie made his way back to his apartment. As he went up the elevators, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about Casey. He didn't know what any of this meant, but he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. When the elevator doors opened, Cappie walked out and stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Natalie sitting on the floor with her back against his door. She was asleep and had her head leaning against the frame of the door. Her face was caked with streaks of dark mascara running down her cheeks. Her normally neat red hair was all over the place. Cappie could feel a weird knot forming in his stomach. What was up with Natalie?

Cappie knelt down beside her and shook her shoulders gently. "Natalie," he said quietly. "What are you doing here at my door?"

Natalie groggily opened her eyes and recognized Cappie's face in front of hers. It immediately brought tears to her eyes. "Oh Cappie," she started crying, "I didn't know where else to go."

"What's wrong?" Cappie asked.

"I, uh, I feel so ashamed," Natalie whispered.

"Here, let's go inside." Cappie gently helped Natalie to her feet and as she stood, he noticed that her skirt was torn and her tights were ripped. Once they were inside his apartment, he led Natalie to the couch. "Seriously, what happened to you?"

"After you broke up with me last night, I needed to go out. To be honest, rejection doesn't sit well with me." Natalie wiped at her eyes and tried to give him a small smile. "I went to this bar by my place hoping to get some cute guy to buy me drinks."

Cappie looked down and felt awful. "I'm sorry," was all he could say.

Natalie shook her head and shrugged. "It's okay," Natalie said quietly.

Cappie took Natalie's hands in his. "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

As Cappie asked the question, Natalie's cries got louder. She tried to cover up her torn skirt and tights. She pulled up the sleeves of her shirt and Cappie's eyes widened as he saw the purple bruises on her arms and wrists. "I met this really cute guy," Natalie started, "and I don't know how it happened, but he raped me," Natalie finally said through her tears. "I was so stupid."

Cappie immediately wrapped his arm around her. "Everything's going to be okay," he said lamely. He wasn't sure if anyone would ever recover from such a situation. "Did you call the police?"

"What for?" Natalie asked. "I don't think I could handle all the questions. Plus I don't really remember the guy at all."

"Nat, we should get you to a hospital at least, and get you checked out." Cappie said.

"NO!" Natalie exclaimed. "They'll want to file a report if we go in. I just need somewhere safe to stay. And the only place I could think of was here. I know we're not together anymore, but I really need you right now, Cap. Will you still be a good friend and help me?"

Cappie knew he couldn't say no to Natalie. She had been through a horrible ordeal, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with Natalie staying with him while he was trying to reconnect with Casey. The whole situation would be a mess. "I don't know," Cappie started to say.

Natalie shoved Cappie's arms off of her. "Fine, I'll go." She moved herself off the couch.

"Natalie," Cappie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down on the couch next to him. "Look, I want to be your friend and help you, but I don't think it's wise for you to stay here."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"It'll make Casey uncomfortable," Cappie told her. "And to be honest, I'll be uncomfortable, too."

"I promise I won't get in your way. It'll be like I'm not even here. I don't think I could go back to my apartment right now. It's too awful."

Cappie realized the incident must have happened at her place. Cappie was silent as he thought about the situation. He had to help Natalie out. There was no way he could let her go back there by herself. He knew she didn't have family in the area, and she moved to Chicago a year ago, so she really didn't have that many friends in the city either. "All right," Cappie agreed. "You can stay with me for a while."

"Thanks Cappie," Natalie said. "I really appreciate it."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors. You should really get looked at."

Natalie adamantly shook her head. "No, I just want to forget the whole thing. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower now."

"Go ahead," Cappie said. "I'll grab some towels for you."

Natalie stood up and winced in pain as she moved. "I think I'll still be okay for the wedding."

Cappie sighed. He'd told Casey he wouldn't bring Natalie. He knew he had to bring her. He didn't have a choice. He would have to let Casey know the circumstances. She'd understand, he hoped. "Are you sure you still want to go?"

Natalie smiled, "Yeah, I think a wedding just might make me feel better. Besides, your friends are so nice and funny, I could use some laughter."

Cappie nodded. "Okay. Go ahead to the bathroom and I'll bring you some towels and a spare t-shirt and sweat pants. We can go back to your place and get some stuff after you're out."

Natalie walked towards Cappie and kissed him on the cheek. "You're awesome, Cap," she said. "Thanks for this."

As Natalie made her way to the bathroom and closed the door, Cappie sighed and went to his closet to grab some extra towels. He felt awful about Natalie. He wished there was something more that he could do. He wished he could convince Natalie to report the rape. He didn't want her to become another statistic. Cappie grabbed a couple of fluffy towels and walked to the bathroom. He knocked gently.

"Come in," Natalie called out.

Cappie opened the door and gasped in shock. Natalie had taken off her clothes and was wearing only her bra and underwear. She had dark bruises on her thighs and stomach. "Oh my God," Cappie muttered.

Natalie tried not to cry. "I'll be okay."

Cappie handed her the towels and closed the door behind him. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew it was his fault. If he hadn't been such a jerk and broke up with her, she wouldn't have gone out last night looking to make herself feel better. He would protect Natalie as long as he could. He picked up his cell phone and stared at Casey's phone number. He wanted to call her, but for some reason he was afraid of what Casey would say. Deep down, he hoped Casey would understand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken a while to update. I've been so busy with the holidays - baking, going to parties, and whatnot. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was having a hard time and debating on what would happen to cause an uproar in Casey and Cappie's reunion. Rape a tough issue and I hope I'm sensitive with the subject. I was contemplating this hard situation or a surprise pregnancy for Natalie. But I have a HSM fanfiction where I already used the surprise pregnancy and I didn't want the stories to be similar. So I hope you like what I did here. **

**I will warn you, it may take till next week to update with Chapter 10 because I'm going to start working on a Christmas story in time for 25th. It'll be short and sweet. I know some fans wanted me to write a longer X-mas Greek fanfic, but I didn't want to draw too much of my time away from TLC Part 2. Stay tuned for the Greek X-mas Fanfic titled "I'll Be Home for Christmas"**

**Happy Holidays to all of you!**

**~Dee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SUPRISE - this update came out faster than I expected. Hope you liked it! And please don't hate me for what I did at the end of this chapter. I'd appreciate your feedback on it.**

* * *

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Ten**

Casey smiled as she saw Cappie's picture light up on her phone. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi Case," Cappie said.

Casey immediately could tell that something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Look, I know I told you I wouldn't bring Natalie to the wedding, but I need you to know that I have to." Cappie said.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Cappie," she said impatiently. "I don't want to see her there, it'll make me uncomfortable."

"I understand," Cappie said. "But I already told her I'd take her. And I need to be there for her."

Casey sighed. "Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable saying this, but Natalie was sexually assaulted last night." Cappie said, taking a deep breath.

Casey gasped. "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's shaken up, but I told her she could stay with me for a while. She needs to be surrounded by people, so I have to bring her today. I don't want her to be alone."

Casey was quiet as she thought about Cappie's words. "Look Cappie, I feel awful about what happened to Natalie, but I'm not sure my heart or mind can deal with any of this. If you need to be there for her, go do that. Let's just forget about what happened between us."

"Come on, Case," Cappie pleaded. "You can't do that. It's not fair."

"I'm making it easy for you," Casey said. "She needs you right now, and you should be there for her. I'll be fine."

"Right," Cappie snorted. "You know, Case, I thought you of all people would understand and be there for me as I try to help a friend out. Maybe I was wrong about your character."

Casey sighed. "I'm sorry Cap, but I'm tired of _this_, okay? I'd like to be there for you, but I can't. Don't fault me cause I'm human. I wish that hadn't happened to Natalie, but she needs your undivided attention and support and you won't give it to her if I'm a distraction."

"I can't just forget everything that's happened between us, you know," Cappie said.

"Let's let it be what it is – a trip down memory lane," Casey told him. "I really should get going. Jordan needs me." Casey knew it was a lie, but the sooner she got Cappie off the phone, the better.

"Case, we're not done talking. I need to see you before the wedding."

"No," Casey said firmly. "I'll see you at the wedding. We'll smile and be happy for Jordan and Rusty. There's nothing more we need to talk about."

"Come on," Cappie pleaded. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out." Casey said with a sigh. "I'm just really tired of this drama, aren't you?" Casey asked.

Cappie cringed. "I thought drama was what made us good," Cappie said with a small laugh.

Casey ignored his remark. "Look Cap, I don't regret what happened last night at all, but clearly we're not ready to give things a go again. I meant it when I said I'd like for us to be together without any distractions or drama. If we're both single in a few months and we're still interested, let's try it then. But as of right now, it's not happening."

Cappie sighed. "Why do you keep pushing me away? I'm telling you I want to be with you and you keep making excuses. If you don't want to be with me, just be honest."

Casey's could feel tears prickling her eyes. "It is what it is, Cap. I just don't think getting involved with you for the remainder of the weekend is wise. Now, go deal with your friend, she needs you."

"Case," Cappie said. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" Casey asked stubbornly.

"You know what I want to hear," Cappie said.

"No, I don't," Casey replied.

"Yes, you do," Cappie urged.

Casey let out a breath of exasperation. "No, I don't, Cappie. What is it you need me to say? You want the truth? Fine, here it is. I don't want to be with you, okay? Last night was just sex, nothing more, nothing less. Now that it's over with, please leave me alone."

"You don't mean that," Cappie said quietly. "I know you, Case; you're just saying that to upset me."

"What more do you want?" Casey said. "I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel. Just go do what you need to do."

"You're unbelievably stubborn, you know that?" Cappie said with sadness.

"Well," Casey said, not sure she knew how to respond to his question. "I'm begging you to let it go."

"Fine," Cappie said briskly. "Consider yourself let go then. Have a nice life, Case."

"Cap," Casey said, but it was too late because he ended the call. "Damn," Casey muttered as she closed her phone. She didn't want their situation to end like that. She was just trying to make it easy for the both of them. What happened to Natalie was awful and traumatic and as much as she hated to admit it, Cappie needed to be there for her. He already promised Natalie he would.

Casey dried her eyes and decided she needed to go for a run. It would help clear her mind and the fresh air would be good. She changed into a pair of black running shorts and paired it with a green tank top. She did some stretches to warm her body up. Casey tied her hair into a ponytail and made her way down the stairs. She put her running shoes on and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As she left the kitchen, she turned into hall and ran right smack into Beaver's chest.

"Hey little lady," Beaver teased.

"I'm so sorry, Beaver," Casey said laughing.

"It's all good," Beaver said. "For a small woman, you have quite some strength on you."

"Ha ha," Casey teased. "It's from yoga and pilates."

Beaver smiled. "I can tell." He reached out and squeezed her right bicep. "You're pretty toned."

Casey could feel herself blushing. "Anyway, I'm about to go for a run. See you later."

"You need a running buddy?" Beaver asked.

"Do you run?"

"Once in a while," Beaver said. He bent down and pulled up a pant leg, "I didn't get these calves from doing nothing."

"Sure, if you're up for a run. Let's go." Casey said.

"Just give me a sec to change and I'll be ready to go." Beaver excused himself and a few minutes later he came back in a t-shirt and shorts. "Ready?"

They made their way out the front doors and stretched a bit more. Then they both started jogging lightly, picking up their pace as they went. "So," Casey said between small breaths, "how was the bachelor party?"

"It was awesome," Beaver said with a big smile. "I've never seen Rusty blush so hard."

"From what?"

"We took him to strip club, of course. One particular dancer was very interested in Rusty, but he kept pushing her off of him. He showed more restraint than most of the other groom's I know."

Casey laughed. "Well, that's good. I don't think Jordan would appreciate it. I know I wouldn't."

"It was fun having all the guys together again. Well, except for Cap. He wasn't feeling well and he left early."

"Oh, he did?" Casey asked nonchalantly. "That's too bad."

Beaver looked at Casey and shook his head and smirked. "You have no poker face, you know that?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were with him, weren't you?" Beaver asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Casey was going to say something witty, but she couldn't think of anything, so she nodded her head. "Yeah, he came over last night."

"What about Natalie?"

Casey's smile dropped at the mention of her name. "He broke up with her."

"That's great, so are you and Cap going to get back together?"

Casey shrugged. "It's not that black and white. If things were different, maybe."

"Let's take a break and talk." Beaver sat down on the curb of a sidewalk. "There's something you're not saying."

Casey sat down next to Beaver and let the tears out again. "Just when things seemed like they were going in the right direction, it's got more complicated."

Beaver put an arm around her. "It's okay Case, let it all out if you have to."

Casey smiled through her tears. "Thanks." She sighed. "The truth is we slept together last night and it was amazing. Then he left this morning and I thought you know I'm really happy. Maybe Cap and I can finally be together again. But now, I know that can't happen."

"Why?"

"Something bad happened to Natalie last night and Cappie's needs to be there for her. So, in a way, she's back in the picture." Casey said. "I just told Cap I couldn't deal with it."

"But you're a strong person, Case, you know you could." Beaver told her.

Casey shrugged. "To be honest, I don't want to deal with it. I'm too tired of all this drama, Beaver."

"I guess I understand. How did Cap take it?"

"He accused of me shutting him out, pushing him away, all of the above."

"And are you?"

Casey sighed. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Why do you have to?"

"Because I need Cappie to be there just for me, you know. I don't want to share him. And before you say it, yeah, I know it's selfish. But if he wants to be there for Natalie, then I'm just making it ten times easier for him, too. I'll be okay."

Beaver squeezed her arm. "I get it, Case. I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted to."

"Oh well," Casey said. "That's life. I've learned we can't always get what we want and we shouldn't expect to."

"I guess so," Beaver said.

"You know what the most annoying part of all this is?" Casey asked.

"What?"

"Trying to convince myself that what I'm doing is the right decision for me and Cap. How can I jump on the bandwagon if I don't believe it myself?" Casey said with a groan. "Anyway, can we continue our run? I think I'm done with this conversation."

"Sure thing, Case," Beaver said. He stood up and reached his hand out to hers. Casey took it and Beaver pulled her up a little too fast and it threw her off balance so Casey had to press her hands against his chest to stop from falling over and Beaver wrapped his arms around her to secure her. As they stood with his arms wrapped around her, the look on Beaver's face was different. He was looking at her with a littler tenderness. They stood in that intimate pose just a second longer and Casey immediately removed Beaver's hands from her waist.

"So, uh, should we get going?" Casey asked, looking away from Beaver's gaze.

"Yeah," Beaver said, looking down at his feet, trying not to blush. He didn't know what just happened, but he definitely felt the sparks that had just ignited between them. _Get a hold of yourself_, he thought, _this is Casey, your best friend's girl. Don't even think about it._

Without waiting for Beaver, Casey took off running without looking back. She wasn't sure what had transpired, but she had to make the distinction to Beaver that they were just friends. She shook her head as she remembered that look on his face. She didn't know whether to be flattered or scared because Beaver was one of Cappie's best friends. She knew she would never do anything to destroy their friendship. She just hoped Beaver understood it, too. _One thing was for sure_, she thought_. After this weekend, I'm going to take a long break from drama. You can count on it._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Last Coversation: Part II**

**Chapter Eleven**

Cappie shut his phone off and groaned. He knew that if he really let her go, it'd hurt him too much. He knew she was just saying those things to upset him. Deep down he knew Casey still cared for him as much as he did for her. It annoyed him that she was being so stubborn about the whole Natalie situation. He could still be a friend to Natalie and a boyfriend to Casey. He easily could handle both roles. Maybe he should forget about Casey, after all. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? Cappie knew that even as he said those words, he couldn't forget about her. He never would. She was too much a part of his life and he knew he was the same in hers.

"Is everything okay?" Natalie asked from behind him.

Cappie turned around to face her. "Hey, Nat, everything's cool."

Natalie shook her head and smiled. "No, it's not." She looked at the phone in his hand, "Let me guess. You called to tell Casey about our situation and she told you to take a hike."

Cappie shrugged, "Not exactly in those terms, but close enough."

"I'm sorry," Natalie said. "I didn't mean to let this come between you guys."

"Hey, don't apologize. I want to be here for you. If Casey can't understand that then it's her loss more than mine."

Natalie smirked. "You don't mean that. It's obvious you're hurt. Why don't I talk to Casey later and convince her to give you a chance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cappie said.

"Why? Does she not like me?"

"No, it's not that. It's complicated, that's all." Cappie told her.

"Well, I do appreciate what you're doing for me."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Cappie said. "Anyway, do you want to go back to your apartment and get some things?"

"Sure, let me just dry my hair off."

Once Natalie left to go back to the bathroom, Cappie opened his phone to send Casey a text. He simply wrote "Case, I'm not giving up." He figured it was clear, concise and to the point. She would get his meaning from those words.

"Are you ready to go?" Natalie asked, interrupting him.

Cappie smiled at her. "Sure."

As they made their way to his car, Natalie took his hand and squeezed it. "It really means a lot to me that you're helping me out."

"Any time," Cappie said. He noticed Natalie wasn't letting his hand go. The gesture struck him as odd, but he decided to let her hold on to his hand. She went through a horrible ordeal and was very vulnerable at the moment. If this gave her comfort, then he'd go along with it.

* * *

After their run, Casey had gone inside and told Beaver she'd see him later at the wedding. She knew she should've said more to Beaver, but she figured she'd do it later. It was almost 11:00 and she needed to meet Jordan, Rebecca, Sarah, and Abby at the salon to get their hair, nails, and make-up done. They were to be at the church by 2:00. Casey showered and shaved her legs. After she got out of the shower, she ran a brush through her wet hair and dried it. She slipped into a cream colored button-down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She grabbed the garment bag hanging in her closet and her tote bag which contained her silver heels and jewelry.

Casey grabbed her keys and cell phone. She saw the message light flashing and opened it. She read Cappie's text and her heart soared. Trust him to always say the right thing. She wanted to send him a text back, but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe that there was some hope for them, but with Natalie in the picture, she knew it'd be hard. She closed her phone without responding to him, she'd see him in a few hours anyway. She would know what to do once she saw him.

Casey made her way to the salon and was glad to see her friends there. Jordan was already in one of the seats getting her hair done.

"Hey beautiful," Casey said, giving Jordan a big smile.

Jordan smiled at her. "I can't believe in a few hours I'll be married."

"You better believe it," Casey said.

Jordan patted the chair next to her. "Grab a seat and one of the stylists will start working on your hair."

"How do you want our hair to be done?" Casey asked.

"However you like." Jordan told her. "I'm getting a French twist done. I realize if my hair is off my shoulders, it'll really showcase the dress."

"I think so," Casey said with a laugh. "I think I'll have mine curled. I'll ask the others what they're doing."

"So, how are you doing?" Jordan asked.

"I should be the one asking you that," Casey said.

"I'm as cool as can be, Case," Jordan said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Casey told her.

"So, you'll be okay with Cappie bringing Natalie to the wedding?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Casey said with mock laughter. She realized no one except for her, Cappie, and Beaver knew that he'd broken up with Natalie. She would keep the façade up as long as she could.

"I figured it'd be hard. I know I wouldn't be okay if Rusty and I weren't together and he had another woman on his arm, especially at a wedding."

"Trust me, Jordan, I'll be fine." Casey assured her.

"Okay," Jordan said. "Anyway, go ahead and get settled."

Casey went to look for Rebecca. She knew she could count on her friend to give her advice. She saw Rebecca at the nail station getting her nails done.

"Hey Bex," Casey said, joining her.

"Hey Case," Rebecca greeted. Then Rebecca did a double take and gasped. "Oh my God, you've had sex!" Her friend squealed.

"Bex!" Casey exclaimed, nodding her head to the manicurist.

"Oh, they hear these things all the time. Anyway, who did you sleep with? I need details."

"It was nothing," Casey said.

Rebecca snorted. "Right. You seriously cannot lie, Case. Come on, did you hook up with one of Jordan's high school buddies. They're pretty hot. And you know wedding hook-ups are the hottest."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I didn't hook up with any of those guys."

"Case, tell me." Rebecca said firmly.

"Fine," Casey said. "Last night, Cap and I got together."

Rebecca's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Why Casey Cartwright, old habits will never die with either of you, will they?"

Casey managed to chuckle a bit. "But, it was one night and now it's over."

"Why? What happened?"

"Too much to get into, Bex."

"I have all the time in the world."

"No, we don't. We both need to get pedicures and our hair done." Casey said.

"My nails are almost done here, and then let's go get our pedicures. You can tell me all about last night." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Fine," Casey said, "you win."

Once Rebecca was done with her manicure, they took seats in the big comfortable lounging chairs and waited to get their pedicures done. Rebecca nudged Casey, "So, what happened?"

"Cappie left the bachelor party last night and came over to my parent's house. He snuck up onto my balcony and scared the crap out of me." Casey chuckled as she remembered seeing Cappie at her window.

"And did you let him in?"

"Well, not at first. I told him to go home and he said he'd declare his love aloud to me if I didn't let him in."

Rebecca was bursting with laughter. "I can so see him doing that. Well, did he?"

Casey nodded. "Yes! He started shouting his love for me and I had to yank him inside. It was nearly 10:00."

"Enough with the boring details, Cartwright and give me the goods." Rebecca teased.

Casey knew her face was getting red. "Well, if you must know, we slept together."

"And?" Rebecca said with wide eyes.

Casey groaned. "You're relentless, you know that?"

"I know, but you love me for it."

"I don't know about that," Casey teased. "Anyway, yes, it was amazing as usual."

"So, what about Natalie?"

"Oh, before coming over, he broke it off with her." Casey said somberly.

"That's good news, isn't it? Why do you sound so sad?" Rebecca asked.

"Something horrible happened to Natalie last night and she needs comfort from Cappie. I told him to forget about me and focus on her."

"Case, why would you even be crazy enough to suggest something like that?" Rebecca asked.

Casey shrugged. "I just didn't want to deal with her situation, to be honest."

"But why push Cappie away?"

Casey sighed. "Cappie asked me the same thing, too." Casey looked away. "I don't know Bex, I just wished Cappie and I could be together without all this unnecessary drama. I just wished it was easy."

Rebecca gave Casey a concerned look. "Look, I hear what you're saying, but don't you think you're stopping things with Cappie before they develop? Couldn't he be there for Natalie and still be with you?"

"Maybe," Casey said. "Bex, when I woke up this morning, I was so happy seeing him next to me. I loved seeing him right there. Then when he told me he needed to help Natalie and be there for her, I guess it just annoyed me so I told him to leave me alone."

"Maybe you should talk to him before the wedding." Rebecca suggested.

"I think once I see him, I'll know what I feel." Casey said.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll know whether I can live my life without him or I can't. And if I can't, then I'll tell Cappie I don't want to give up on us either." Casey said, thinking about Cappie's text message.

"Well, I think that's fair," Rebecca said. "I really hope things work out for you guys, too."

"Yeah," Casey said. "Anyway, could we just focus on getting ready for the time being? I need to keep my mind focused on Rusty and Jordan."

"Sure," Rebecca said. "And Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me," Rebecca said with a smile. "I know you didn't want to, but I'm glad you did."

"I know, Bex. Thanks for listening."

Casey concentrated on getting ready for the wedding for the rest of the time at the salon. Once she had her pedicure done, she moved on to getting her hair styled. She asked the stylist to curl her blonde hair and let it fall in waves down her back. Within a few hours, the rest of the bridal party had their hair, nails, and make-up done and they made their way over to the church. Once at the church, they would change into their dresses and then by 3:30, the wedding would start.

As Casey got out of her car and made her way inside the church, she caught a glimpse of Cappie pulling into the parking lot. She stood and watched him park the car and get out. A second later, Natalie also got out of the car. She didn't care that Natalie was with Cappie. At this point, the only thing that mattered was the fact that she saw Cappie and she knew what had to be done. Her heart and mind were finally in synch. The only thing left to do now was talk to Cappie.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was long, but I wanted to showcase Casey and Rebecca's friendship. I really like the dynamics between these two, and I'm so happy that on the show, they're more civilized with each other. **

**Don't worry....more Casey and Cappie coming up in Chapter 12...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Twelve**

As Cappie pulled into the parking lot, he looked around for Casey. She knew she'd be at the church around this time. He looked over to Natalie and gave her a small smile. Natalie had changed into a dress and she looked rather pretty. She was wearing a light blue sweater dress with long sleeves, to cover up her bruises. The blue set off her red hair and showed off her slim figure. She accentuated her dress with a big cream colored belt. The wedding didn't start for another hour and a half, but he figured Natalie could hang out with some of his friends for the time being. It was better than being by herself. He had to go meet Rusty and the other groomsmen.

He looked towards the front of the church and saw the back of Casey's head as she walked towards the doors of the church. He wanted to shout her name, but didn't want to draw too much attention. He would see her soon enough. Cappie adjusted his shirt and grabbed the tuxedo jacket from the back seat. "Ready to go in?" He asked Natalie.

Natalie nodded and walked beside him. "Cappie, promise me you won't leave me by myself too much tonight?"

"Nat, you'll be surrounded by all my friends, you won't be alone once." Cappie told her.

"I know, but I'd feel more safe knowing you'll be beside me." Natalie said sweetly.

Cappie didn't really want to promise her since he wanted to get Casey alone at some point. He sighed, "I'll do my best to make sure you're not alone, okay?"

He saw Natalie bite her lip, and then she simply nodded. "Sure," she said quietly.

Cappie felt like a jerk as he saw the hurt look on Natalie's face. "Once inside the church, I'll take you over to Beaver and Wade and some other KTs and they'll look after you during the ceremony. I have to go and wait with Rusty and the other groomsmen."

Natalie reached a hand out to grab his, "Couldn't I wait with you?"

"I don't think so, Natalie. Guys stuff, you know."

"Oh, okay," Natalie said dejectedly. "I guess I'll be okay with the other guys then."

Cappie didn't know what to say, so they continued walking in silence. Once inside the church, Cappie lead Natalie over to Beaver and Wade, who were sitting eight rows back on the groom's side.

"Hey guys," Cappie greeted.

Wade turned and gave him a whistle. "Whoa Cap, you clean up nice." He smiled at Natalie and greeted her.

"Is it okay if Natalie sits with you guys?" Cappie asked.

"Sure," Beaver said, not really meeting Cappie's eyes. "She can sit right here."

Cappie looked at Beaver. "Are you okay, man?"

Beaver chuckled. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Cappie shrugged. "Okay, anyway, I'll see you guys at the reception." He turned to Natalie, "You'll be okay with these guys, alright."

Natalie looked around nervously. She didn't want to be left alone with any of his friends. She wanted to be near Cappie only. "Okay," she nodded. Then she put her arms around Cappie and held on to him tight. "I just want to be held," she whispered.

Cappie lightly patted her on the back and sighed quietly. He didn't know what was up with Natalie all of a sudden. She was extremely needy and clingy at the moment and it made him a bit uncomfortable. "I gotta go," he finally told her, removing her arms from around him. "I'll be back, okay?"

As Cappie walked away, he made his way over to the room reserved for Rusty and the groomsmen. He walked in and saw Rusty standing in front of a mirror adjusting his tuxedo. Cappie whistled and grinned. "Looking good, Spitter."

Rusty looked up with a big grin on his face. "I can't wait to see Jordan," he said. "I can't wait to call her my wife."

Cappie nodded, "You're a lucky guy, Rusty. You found the girl of your dreams and today, you're marrying her." He clapped a hand on Rusty's back. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Cappie. It means a lot coming from you." Rusty turned around and looked at him. "What's going on with you?"

"Not much," Cappie said quickly.

Rusty shook his head. "Cap, I know you better than you think. What's up with you and Casey?"

"Casey?" Cappie asked with a cough. "What about her?"

"Come on, Cap, I've seen the way you two have been acting since she's been home. It doesn't take a genius to see that you're not over each other. What happened?"

"Forget about it, Rusty," Cappie said. "This is your day. You don't need to hear this."

"I'm good. Now, tell me." Rusty urged.

"Here's the condensed version: yes, we got together last night. Today's a new day, new events have come to play and now Casey doesn't want to be with me." Cappie said.

"What events?" Rusty asked.

"Just some stuff with Natalie."

"Well, of course, why wouldn't Natalie affect the situation? She is your girlfriend."

"Ex," Cappie said. "I broke up with her before I saw Casey. I only want to be with her."

"So, I'm confused then. If you're not with Natalie, why doesn't Casey want to be with you?"

"Truth is, something horrible happened to Natalie last night and now she needs me, and I told her I'd be there for her. It didn't sit well with Case," Cappie said with a shrug.

"I see," Rusty said. "Well, I'd love to tell you that Casey's being irrational, but I kind of see why she doesn't want to be with you right now."

"Enlighten me," Cappie said.

"Cap, she doesn't want to share you, that's all. With Natalie back in the picture, it makes her uncomfortable. And I don't blame her. Look, I'm not trying to make excuses for Casey, but you have to see where she's coming from, too." Rusty told him.

Cappie nodded. "Yeah, I see what you're saying. I just wish we could come to a compromise or something. I definitely don't want to lose her. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"Then tell her how you feel," Rusty said.

"If she'd talk to me," Cappie said.

"Trust me, if I know my sister like I do, she'll talk to you when she's ready. She doesn't give up, you know." Rusty said.

"I hope you're right, Spitter." Cappie said. "Anyway, what do you say we stop this Oprah chatter and do some shots?" Cappie reached inside his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a flask. "Let's get the other guys."

As Cappie poured shots for him, Rusty, and the rest of the groomsmen, he thought about Rusty's words. He knew Casey was uncomfortable with Natalie around. He had to make sure Natalie understood their relationship. He didn't want Natalie to get the wrong idea about him comforting her. And he didn't want Casey to get the wrong idea about him and Natalie either. He had to talk to Casey. Cappie looked at his watch and saw that he had time before the ceremony started. He needed to talk to her. He excused himself and made his way over to the girls' room. He was making his way down the hall when he noticed the door open and a figure walked out of the room. He noticed her walking towards him.

He smiled at her. The sage green dress showed off her figure and accentuated her curves. The sweetheart neckline gave a hint of cleavage and the spaghetti straps looked perfect against her golden skin. On her feet were strappy silver heels and the hem of the dress fell past her knees, but he could still see her toned legs. Her dark blonde hair fell in curls down her back, a few loose tendrils framing her face. She looked breathtaking as usual.

Casey stopped in front of him and looked up into his face. "We need to talk," she said quietly.

Cappie nodded. "I agree."

She nodded towards one of the empty classrooms. "Let's go in here."

Cappie followed Casey inside and closed the door behind them. He waited for Casey to say something.

Casey slowly smiled at Cappie. "You look so handsome," she said.

"And you look gorgeous," Cappie told her.

Casey blushed. "Thanks," she said, looking down at her feet. Then she looked at him. "I wanted to apologize for all the horrible things I said earlier today. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know," Cappie said. "I should've understood where you were coming from, too."

Casey walked towards Cappie and put her arms around him. "I don't want to give up on us either."

"Good," Cappie said with a laugh. "I wouldn't have let you." He was leaning down to kiss her when Casey put a hand against his chest to stop him. "What?" He asked with confusion.

Casey put her hand against his cheek. "Earlier, I told Rebecca that when I saw you today, I would know if I could live with or without you. And truth is I barely saw you pull into the parking lot and I already knew I couldn't live my life without you. I don't want to lose you, Cappie."

Cappie smiled at Casey and put his forehead against hers. "And you're not going to lose me. I don't want to continue living my life without you either. What do you say, Cartwright? Will you be my girl again?"

Casey smiled up at Cappie. "There's nothing I'd rather be," she told him with a giggle. Then she pressed her lips against his and they kissed as if they'd been away from each other for a long time. They were so engrossed in their embrace that they didn't notice the person watching them through the glass pane at the door.

Natalie's eyes narrowed at the sight of Cappie and Casey kissing. She would just have to interrupt them, she thought with a snicker. It only took a few seconds for Natalie to cry on the spot. She thrust the door open and cried out "Cap!"

Natalie's interruption made both Cappie and Casey jump. As they broke apart, Natalie rushed over and threw her arms around Cappie and she began sobbing. "Natalie, what's wrong?" Cappie asked with concern.

"It was awful," Natalie exclaimed. "I was sitting there and I must've fallen asleep for a sec, because the next thing I knew I was dreaming about it. He was all over me and I couldn't stop him."

Cappie patted her on the back and said quietly, "Everything's going to be okay? We'll take care of you. Right, Case?" Cappie looked towards Casey's shocked face and nodded at her.

Casey quickly snapped out of it and smiled. "Yes, you'll be okay, Natalie. We're here for you." Casey honestly didn't know how to react to Natalie's interruption. She felt bad for Natalie.

"Cappie, will you stay here with me for a bit?" Natalie asked, holding on to him tighter.

"Sure, we'll stay here with you." Cappie said.

"I feel embarrassed acting this way in front of Casey. Could it just be you and me?" Natalie was looking up at him, her eyes tearing up again.

"It's okay; I better go check on the bride anyway." Casey told them. As she walked towards the door, Casey turned back to look at Cappie and he gave her an apologetic smile. Casey winked at him to tell him everything was okay. Then she noticed Natalie giving her a look. Casey's eyes met Natalie's and she simply smirked at Casey. Casey turned around and walked out of the room before she could react. _What was that_? Casey thought. Did Natalie interrupt them on purpose?_ If so_, Casey thought, _she wasn't going to get away with it_. There was no way she would let Natalie come between her and Cappie. Casey would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Who dislikes Natalie as much as I do???? :) Please review and let me know what you think about the Cappie and Casey's reunion. Do you think it will last???**

**Oh, if you check my profile page, there is a link to the bridesmaid dresses and how they look like.**

**To answer some fans' questions:**

**1. Yes, I decided not to finish the Christmas Story I started....I just wanted to continue working on this one. With Valentine's coming up in 2 months, I'll be working on a Greek V-day story. So stay tuned.**

**2. A lot of people had strong feelings against a Casey and Beaver pairing - don't worry, that was just a little teaser. I would never let those two hook-up. :)**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**~Dee**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Casey walked back into the girls' room, she knew she couldn't stop smiling. Despite the minor interruption from Natalie, she was glad that she and Cappie had sealed their newfound relationship with a kiss. She would deal with the Natalie situation later. Casey's eyes lingered over to Jordan and tears started prickling her eyes. Jordan looked exquisite. Her wedding dress was made of tulle and lace. The gown had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. The bodice of the dress was adorned with hand-beaded lace. The skirt was simple and flowed to a chapel train.

Casey walked over to Jordan and gave her a big smile. "You look amazing," Casey told her.

Jordan took Casey's hand and squeezed it. "Don't make me cry, Case," she said with a giggle. "I've already had to re-touch my make-up two times already."

Casey dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I'll stop then," she said smiling. "I just want to say thank you."

"What for?" Jordan asked.

"For making Rusty happy. I love my little brother and I'm glad he found you." Casey said.

Jordan grabbed a tissue and started dabbing at her eyes. "Didn't I just tell you not to make me cry?" Jordan said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I just needed to tell you that," Casey said. "How does my make-up look?"

"Perfect," Jordan said. "Mine?"

"You look gorgeous." Casey told her. "No need for a touch-up." Casey looked at the clock in the classroom. They had half an hour till the ceremony started. "Just relax for the time being, it'll be show time in 30 minutes."

Jordan left Casey's side to go talk to Abby and Sarah. She noticed Rebecca walking towards her with a big smile on her face. Rebecca looked stunning with her hair up in a French twist, the dress showed off her shoulders. "Hey Bex," Casey said.

"So, where have you been?" Rebecca asked.

Casey could feel her cheeks getting flushed. "I don't know what you mean."

Rebecca chuckled. "I noticed you were gone for a good 20 minutes. So, what have you been up to?"

Casey shrugged. "Just getting some fresh air."

"And were you getting fresh air with a certain someone?" Rebecca asked, her eyes twinkling.

Casey smiled and rolled her eyes at Rebecca. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Never," Rebecca said.

"Well, as soon as I saw Cappie, I knew that I didn't want to lose him either. So we met up just now and we're going to give it another try." Casey told her friend.

"And this is what you want?" Rebecca asked.

"Definitely," Casey assured her.

"Then I'm happy for you, Case." Rebecca noticed Casey's smile falter a bit. "So, what's with the disappearing smile?"

"The weirdest thing just happened." Casey said.

"What?"

"Cappie and I were kissing when we were interrupted by Natalie. She pulled the door open and called out Cap's name and ran into his arms crying."

Rebecca pursed her lips together. "What was that about?"

"She said she had a bad dream and wanted Cappie to comfort her."

"A bad dream about what?" Rebecca asked.

"The truth about Natalie was that she was sexually assaulted last night, so she was having bad dreams about the incident."

"Oh wow, that's awful," Rebecca said. "But you understood why he was comforting her, right? It's not changing anything between you guys."

Casey nodded. "I know that. But she wanted to be alone with Cappie, claiming she was embarrassed to act that way in front of me."

"I guess I get that," Rebecca said.

"But it was the smirk she was giving me as I left the room. She seemed thrilled that I was leaving them alone."

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

"Definitely. What do you think it means?" Casey asked.

"She's definitely challenging you," Rebecca said. "I know I didn't like her the first time I saw her."

"Well, I feel bad about what happened to her and I'm trying to sympathize. I'll be supportive for Cappie."

"You're a better person than me," Rebecca said. "I wonder what she's up to."

Casey narrowed her eyes, "You don't really think that, do you?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Maybe. I guess only time will tell."

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I'm not going to let her ruin anything with Cappie."

Rebecca smiled. "I'm glad you guys figured it out."

"Me too," Casey agreed. "We better line up. Wedding's starting soon."

Rebecca and Casey grabbed their bouquets and walked out into the hallway to line up at the church doors. Abby and Ben Bennett would be the first couple to walk in, followed by Rebecca and Dale, and then by Casey and Cappie. Casey stood in her spot waiting for Cappie to stand next to her. She didn't have to wait too long. Within seconds, he came out with the rest of the groomsmen. He walked towards her.

"Sorry about Natalie," Cappie said quietly.

"It's all good," Casey told him. "Is she okay now?"

"I think so," Cappie said. "I left her with Wade and Beaver." Cappie put a hand around hers and held it. "Look Case, I know you don't want to deal with Natalie, but I have to. Will you be okay with that?"

Casey squeezed Cappie's hand. "I understand, Cap," she smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You mean that?" Cappie asked, his blue eyes lighting up.

Casey nodded. "I do."

Before he realized what he was doing, Cappie gently grabbed the back of Casey's neck and brought her face towards his, he leaned down and kissed her. There were cheers all around them and Cappie pulled away from Casey, smiling sheepishly. He shrugged at their friends. "I couldn't resist," he said with a big grin. He nodded to Jordan, "Sorry, didn't mean to steal your thunder."

Jordan laughed and shook her head. "I knew there was something up between you two."

Casey looked down at her feet and smiled. She knew her face was completely red. She waved a hand at the crowd, "Okay, show's over. Time to focus on the wedding."

Cappie was trying not to laugh as they both faced the back of Rebecca and Dale's head. Cappie snuck a peek at Casey and laughed. "Sorry, I guess everyone will know by the time the reception starts that we're back on."

"You think?" Casey asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Cappie extended his arm for Casey to take. He leaned close to her and whispered, "You're the best, Case. Never forget that."

Casey slipped her arm through his and leaned her head against his arm and smiled. "Right back at you."

Before Cappie could respond, the doors opened and the music began playing, signaling the start of the ceremony. Cappie watched Ben Bennett and Abby go down the aisle first, then Dale and Rebecca. Soon, it was his and Casey's turn. As they walked down the aisle, their friends smiled at them from both sides of the room. He nodded at Beaver and Wade. Natalie stood next to him with a pout on her face. Cappie tried to give her a small smile but she looked away. Cappie ignored it and kept walking. He smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright as they smiled at him and Casey. He winked at Rusty and patted his friend on the back as he took his spot to the side of him. He watched as Calvin and Sarah made their way down the aisle and took their spots.

Everyone stood up as Jordan and her father walked in. Jordan looked beautiful and she was all smiles as she stared down the aisle at her groom. Cappie looked over to Casey and smiled at her. Soon Jordan was standing beside Rusty and Pastor Tom was having them recite their vows. Cappie looked at Casey again and saw she was smiling at him as they listened to Rusty and Jordan recite their vows. A few more moments passed and Pastor Tom announced Rusty and Jordan as husband and wife. As they kissed, everyone cheered and clapped.

The ceremony ended as Rusty and Jordan ran down the aisle hand-in-hand and out of the auditorium. Casey and Cappie met at the center and she reached down and grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They slowly made their way down the aisle unable to take their eyes off each other. Once they were out in the hallway, she put her arms around him and hugged him.

"What is that for?" Cappie asked.

"Just cause," Casey said, giving him a kiss. "I better head to the reception site with the other girls. I'll see you there. Save me a dance?"

"All of them," Cappie told her. "See you there." He watched Casey walk towards the girls room and he couldn't be happier. Beaver and Wade walked towards him and shook his hand and slapped him on the back.

"So, it looks like you and Case are doing well?" Beaver asked.

Cappie nodded. "Yeah, it's great."

"I'm happy for you, man," Beaver said genuinely.

"Thanks." Cappie told him.

Wade smiled. "I knew you guys would get back together this weekend. It was inevitable."

"Inevitable, huh?" Cappie said. "Your vocabulary is expanding my good friend."

Wade laughed. "Yeah, courtesy of my 'word-of-the-day' calendar."

"Where's Natalie?" Cappie asked.

"She told us to tell you she'd wait for you by your car." Beaver said.

"Oh," Cappie said. "I guess I'll go and meet her then. See you both at the reception."

Cappie made his way towards the parking lot and saw Natalie standing by his car. She was leaning against the door waiting for him. He waved to her and jogged over to join her.

To Cappie's surprise, Natalie's face was streaked with tears. "Hey," Cappie said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Natalie shook her head. "No," she cried. "I don't know if I'm really up for the reception. I thought being surrounded by people would make me feel better, but I feel worse. I just want to go back to your place where it's quiet. Could we do that instead?"

Cappie shook his head. "I'm sorry you're not up for it, Natalie, but I have to be at the reception. Rusty's one of my best friends, I want to be there and celebrate with him."

"And be with Casey, right?" Natalie said sourly.

"Yes, that's a big part of it, too." Cappie said. "Look Nat, I'm sorry that I ended things with you, but you know it wouldn't have been fair to you."

Natalie shrugged and sighed. "I don't really feel like going."

"Why don't I drop you off at my apartment? It'll be quiet there and you'll be safe."

"But I want you to be there with me. You said you'd be there for me, and now I need you." Natalie told him.

Cappie sighed and tried to remain calm. "I said I'd be there for you, but it doesn't mean I forsake all my other friends either. Let's just go to the reception, okay?"

Natalie was quiet as she thought about it. "Fine," she said after a few seconds. "But if I'm not having a good time, will you promise to take me home."

"I promise," Cappie said.

Natalie hugged Cappie and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're the greatest, Cap," she said.

"Sure," Cappie said quietly. He wanted to remove her arms from him because he didn't want Casey to get the wrong idea. "Let's get going."

As they left the parking lot, Natalie snuck a peek at Cappie and smiled. She was certain that Cappie would've gone back to his apartment with her, but her plan had backfired. She knew what the real problem was. She had to get Casey Cartwright out of the picture. Natalie had to keep from snickering because she had a plan and she knew it would work. Cappie may have gotten Casey back a couple of hours ago, but she knew it wouldn't last, not with the plan she was concocting. _Watch out Casey, I'm about to rain on your parade,_ Natalie thought triumphantly. She couldn't wait to wipe the smile off of Casey's face.

* * *

**A/N: Check my profile page for a link to what Jordan's wedding dress looks like.**

**What is Natalie up to???**

**I appreciate the reviews I've been getting. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Casey looked around the hotel ballroom for Cappie. She hadn't seen him come in yet. Everyone else in the wedding party was seated at the head table. She looked down the table at Cappie's empty chair between Calvin and Dale. Where was he?

Rebecca gently squeezed her shoulder. "Looking for Cappie?"

"Yeah," Casey said. "I just thought he'd be here by now. Almost all the guests are seated at their tables."

"Maybe he had to stop and get something. Or car trouble?" Rebecca offered.

"Maybe," Casey said quietly. She had checked her phone a couple of times to see if Cappie called. She sent him a couple of texts, but hadn't heard anything. Casey was about to put her phone away when she noticed Cappie and Natalie walk into the ballroom together. Cappie was putting his tuxedo jacket on and adjusting his shirt. Natalie was running a hand through her hair and fluffing it and straightening her dress out. Casey's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she noticed Natalie was wearing a different dress. She was no longer where the light blue sweater dress she had on at the ceremony, Natalie was now wearing a tight pink dress that had a low-cut v-neckline and long sleeves. The dress fell just below her butt showing off her legs. Casey couldn't help but think she looked like a high-priced call girl.

"What do you think that's all about?" Rebecca whispered. "And seriously, can she even sit in that thing?"

"I don't know," Casey said with annoyance. Just then Cappie walked towards the head table and smiled apologetically at everyone. He looked at Casey and smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Casey gave him a small smile and quickly looked away. She noticed Natalie take a seat next to Beaver and Wade. She had a satisfied look on her face and when she noticed Casey looking at her, she smiled and winked. Casey gasped and rolled her eyes at Natalie. Whatever game she was playing, Casey didn't want to be involved.

"What's up?" Rebecca asked.

"Something is up with Natalie. She's giving me another one of her smiles and this time she winked." Casey said.

Rebecca looked out at the other tables for Natalie. Her brown eyes narrowed in disgust. "She's a bitch. Plain and simple."

Casey smiled at her friend. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better. I guess Cappie will give me the details after dinner."

As they ate their dinner, the room filled with laughter and voices. Casey didn't notice Cappie walk up behind her. He leaned down and kissed one of her shoulders. Casey turned towards him and smiled. "So, why so late?" She asked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Cappie shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You don't even want to know. If I didn't feel bad for Natalie, I would've left her."

Casey smirked. "You should've," she said with a laugh. "But seriously, what happened?"

"We were almost near here when Natalie spilled her diet coke on her lap. I don't know how it spilled; it wasn't like I hit any bumps or anything. Anyway, we had to stop by her place for her to change. I swear she tried on everything and then she settled on that." Cappie said, nodding in Natalie's direction. "I mentioned that I thought it was kind of inappropriate, but whatever."

Casey shook her head. "Oh well, the important thing is that you're here."

"I know," Cappie said, his face softening into a smile. "I wanted to get here as fast as I could."

Casey reached out and squeezed his hand. "And I'm glad you're here."

"So, you ready to dance?" Cappie asked.

"Of course," Casey said. "But I have to talk to someone first. Meet you back here in 15 minutes?"

"Sure," Cappie said. He helped Casey out of her chair. He wrapped his arms around her.

Casey closed her eyes and breathed in Cappie's familiar scent. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "See ya in a bit." She walked away from him and towards Beaver's table. She was sure by now he knew she and Cappie were back together. She also wanted to clear the air between them because of the uncomfortable incident earlier that morning. Casey smiled as she noticed Beaver sitting by himself at the table.

"Hey Beaver," she called to him.

Beaver turned towards her and smiled. "Casey, to what do I owe this surprise?"

Casey laughed and gently touched his arm. "Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," Beaver said, standing up and throwing his napkin on the table.

"Let's go out in the hall," Casey suggested, leading the way towards the doors. Beaver walked alongside Casey as they both left the ballroom.

Cappie was talking to Evan when he noticed Casey leaving the ballroom, what was more shocking was seeing Beaver follow her out. _Was that why Beaver was being so weird earlier at the church? What was going on there? _Cappie shook his head and dismissed any suspicious ideas. Beaver would never betray him like that; neither would Casey. He focused his attention back to Evan's story about a recent golf trip that he'd taken.

Unbeknownst to Casey, she hadn't realized that Natalie wasn't far from where Beaver was when Casey approached him. Natalie noticed Casey and Beaver leave the ballroom and she snuck out after them. Beaver and Casey were talking in an empty conference room. Natalie snickered as she noticed the door was ajar, so she crept slowly until she could hear their voices. Natalie was all smiles as she witnessed their exchange.

"So Case, what's up?" Beaver asked.

"I'm not sure if you know, but Cap and I are –" Casey started saying.

"Back together," Beaver finished with a smile. "We all figured it out at the ceremony. I'm really happy for you both."

"Really? Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure things weren't weird between us because of what almost happened this morning." Casey said. When she noticed Beaver was quiet, she quickly said, "Damn, maybe I was wrong. It was premature of me to say anything. Maybe I imagined it?"

Beaver put a hand up to stop Casey's rambling. "You didn't imagine it."

"Could we perhaps go back to being just friends and forgetting about it?" Casey asked.

"Consider it forgotten," Beaver said with a laugh. "Maybe it was just the moment or something."

"Yeah," Casey said with a nod. "Well, if my life wasn't so complicated and you weren't Cap's best friend, maybe it would've been nice."

"I think so," Beaver told her. "But I'm glad that we've gotten closer this weekend. I really hope we carry out this friendship."

"I'd really like that," Casey told him.

"So, what are you and Cap going to do?" Beaver asked.

Casey shrugged. "Take it one day at a time," she said. "I definitely don't want to rush it; but I think Cappie and I can finally really do this. It only took eight years, but hopefully we're both wiser and the games are done." As Casey thought about the word game, her face darkened.

"What?" Beaver asked.

"I think Natalie's up to something. She's been giving me these smiles all day and it's creeping me out. I know Cappie told me she was assaulted last night, but what if she's faking it?"

"You really think she'd do that?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Would someone who was assaulted wear a dress like that?" Casey said. "I should say something to Cap, right?"

"If you think it's important, then yes, you should." Beaver said.

"Thanks Beav," Casey said. "You're a good friend."

"Right back at you." Beaver said. "Let's go back because I can't wait to boogie down!"

"I bet," Casey said with amusement. They left the room and made their way back to the ballroom. They were laughing and talking and didn't notice Natalie hiding in the shadows.

_There really was a God_, Natalie thought. Casey just gave her the best reason to break her and Cappie's newfound relationship. Nothing may have happened between Casey and Beaver, but she sure could plant the idea in Cappie's mind. Natalie straightened her dress and smoothed her hair as she made her way back to the ballroom. She had to find Cappie before Casey did. She couldn't wait to destroy Casey's perfect little life.

* * *

Natalie noticed Cappie talking to Evan and she made her way over to him. She looked around for Casey and she was engrossed in conversation with Rebecca and Ashleigh. _Perfect_, she thought. She waved a hand to Cappie to get his attention.

Cappie turned towards her and gave her a small nod. He excused himself from Evan and made his way over to her. "Natalie, what's up?"

Natalie gave Cappie a sympathetic look. "Oh Cappie, I just heard some terrible things and I needed to tell you."

Cappie gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I just came back from the bathroom and I noticed Casey and Beaver were alone in a conference room." Natalie said quietly.

Cappie's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure if I heard it correctly or not, but I thought I heard Casey say something about how she was happy that the kiss didn't mean anything to Beaver either."

Cappie looked around the ballroom for Beaver and Casey. Beaver was joking around with Wade and Casey was talking to Rebecca and Ashleigh. _No_, he thought. Natalie must have misheard. "Maybe you misunderstood what they were saying."

"I don't think so," Natalie said. "I couldn't believe they would betray you like that."

"I don't believe it either," Cappie told Natalie. "Next time, don't eavesdrop on my friends, okay?"

Natalie looked like she was going to cry. "You've just been so nice to me and when I heard that, I thought I'd be a good friend and let you know. I just don't want Beaver or Casey taking advantage of you."

"Look Natalie, I appreciate the concern. But I doubt Casey or Beaver would ever try anything with each other." Cappie said. "They wouldn't."

Natalie shrugged. "Okay, I guess you would know them better than me."

"Yeah," Cappie replied. "Anyway, there's nothing to worry about." As Cappie said this, he looked at Beaver and Casey again. This time he noticed Beaver walk over to Casey, Rebecca, and Ashleigh. He saw Beaver put a hand lightly on Casey's back. It was almost tender and Cappie definitely did not like it. He saw Casey look up and give him a big smile. Cappie definitely did not like that either. Was Natalie right? Had something happened between Beaver and Casey ? Cappie shook his head and groaned in disgust. He was annoyed with himself and scared at the same time. What if Natalie wasn't wrong? What if something did happen?

Before he could think about it anymore, the DJ made an announcement that the bride and groom would have their first dance. Everyone stood around the dance floor and watched as Rusty and Jordan danced to "The Way You Look Tonight" – Michael Buble's cover of the Frank Sinatra song. Cappie smiled and watched the couple glide across the dance floor. His eyes locked with Casey's hazel ones. She gave him a big smile and it left Cappie assured that nothing had happened between her and Beaver. He wanted to get to Casey so that they could have their first dance together.

When Rusty and Jordan's dance was finished, the DJ played another slow song, Cappie made his way towards Casey and his path was blocked by Natalie. "You promised you'd dance with me."

"Look Natalie, I will, but I'd like to dance with Casey, if you don't mind," Cappie said.

Natalie hung her head and sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll just go sit and be ignored."

Cappie was conflicted. He felt bad for Natalie, yet at the same time he saw Casey watching them and she was giving him an encouraging smile for him to come to her. Cappie was about to, when Natalie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and placed his arms around her waist. "Natalie," Cappie told her, removing her arms from around him. "I want to dance with Casey."

Natalie smirked as she looked over at Casey, who was no longer standing by herself, but dancing with Beaver. "It doesn't look like she needs a partner," Natalie said.

Cappie's eyes darkened as he watched Beaver looking down at Casey. It wasn't like he was holding her close; they stood a good distance apart from each other, looking proper and formal. Beaver had one hand on her waist and the other held her hand as their arms extended outward. There was nothing romantic about the way they were dancing but it still bothered him. He noticed they were laughing as they danced and then something snapped in Cappie as he saw Beaver lean down and whisper something in Casey's ear. She laughed and was smiling up at him.

Cappie rushed towards them and grabbed Beaver's shoulder. Beaver turned towards Cappie and asked, "Dude?"

Before either of them could react, Cappie punched his friend in the jaw. As Beaver fell down, Casey turned towards him and her eyes darkened with anger. "What the hell Cappie?"

"I could ask you both the same thing." Cappie muttered.

By now a group had gathered around them. Casey bent down to help Beaver up. "Cappie, what gives, man?" Beaver asked as he put a hand up to his jaw.

"You don't think I noticed you two sneaking off earlier." Cappie said with disgust.

"Okay," Casey said, gesturing for Cappie to calm down. "I don't know what ideas you're having, but trust me, Beaver and I are just friends."

"What about this kiss you two shared?" Cappie asked. Several of their friends gasped as they heard him.

Casey knew her face was getting red. "What? We never kissed, okay. There was a moment, but nothing happened."

"There was a moment?" Cappie asked angrily.

"Just a fleeting moment, Cap." Casey said dejectedly. "It was nothing."

"Really? Is that why you kept it a secret?"

"There is no secret because there's nothing to hide," Casey exclaimed.

"I don't believe you. My source overheard you two." Cappie told her.

"Your source?" Casey asked with a snort. "Oh, this is good." Casey said sarcastically.

Natalie's eyes narrowed and she spoke up. "I heard the both of you. Maybe next time when you're having a private conversation, you should keep the doors closed."

Casey's turned towards Natalie and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't trust a word she's telling you, Cap."

"Case," Cappie said with a warning. "Don't do that."

"Wow," Casey said with mock surprise. "Beaver and I have known you for over 10 years and this tart comes along and tells you lies and you think we're the liars. I was wrong about you."

"Why would Natalie lie?" Cappie challenged.

"Are you dense?" Casey shouted. "She obviously wants you all to herself. In fact, I think she's lying about being assaulted. She's manipulated you this whole time, Cap and you're just too nice of a guy to see it."

"Natalie's not lying. How do you explain the bruises?" Cappie asked.

"That girl is crazy enough to inflict them upon herself." Casey said, giving Natalie a smirk. "Isn't that right?"

Natalie's eyes widened with anger. "How dare you?" She screamed.

Before anyone could respond, Rusty gave them all annoyed looks. "Could you perhaps take this outside?"

Casey gave her brother an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Rus," she turned towards Cappie and Natalie and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing more to say. This conversation is over."

"Case?" Cappie called to her in a firm voice.

Casey turned around, tears glistened her cheeks. "Yes?"

"We're over." Cappie told her, shaking his head. He looked at Beaver. "I thought you were my friend." Cappie turned his back on them and put an arm around Natalie. "Let's get out of here," he said.

"Cap, you have the wrong idea here," Beaver called after him.

"Let him go, Beaver," Casey said sadly. "He's not the guy we know."

Cappie's eyes blazed with anger as he and Natalie walked out of the ballroom. He didn't care about Casey or Beaver at this point. The fact that they would even deny their kiss bugged him. The hardest part of all was that this act of betrayal really hurt him. It was reminiscent to what happened during their freshmen year at CRU. Cappie's heart was broken when he saw Casey in the arms of Evan. The scene was all too familiar and it brought back hurtful memories. He didn't think Casey would ever come between him and a friend again; but he was wrong.

"Will you be okay?" Natalie asked, her brown eyes full of concern.

"I'll be fine," Cappie said. "And I'm sorry for the awful things Casey said in there about you."

Natalie shrugged. "I've forgotten all about it."

"Good," Cappie said. "Want to go back to my place?"

"Sure," Natalie said. As they neared Cappie's car, Natalie pushed Cappie against it and pulled his face towards hers. She kissed him hard.

Cappie pulled away. "What's that for?"

Natalie nodded towards the doors of the hotel. "Casey's watching."

Cappie looked towards Casey's direction and saw she was standing there. Cappie hoped Casey enjoyed the show. He pulled Natalie into his arms and kissed her hungrily. When he looked back up, Casey was gone. He looked down at Natalie and played with the hem of her short dress. "Should we continue this at my place?"

"Most definitely," Natalie said with glee.

Cappie knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea to get involved with Natalie like this, but he was feeling really low at the moment and he needed to feel good. Besides, if he didn't keep his mind occupied he would be thinking too much about Casey and Beaver. Why did they have to kiss? It was just wrong on so many levels. Cappie's mind escaped as he felt Natalie run a hand up and down his arm.

She gave him a salacious smile. "I need you now," she said huskily.

Cappie grinned at her. "I need you, too," he said. Any thoughts of Casey were erased from his mind as Natalie straddled him and moved her body against his. Natalie was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think? I had so many ideas of how to end their little reunion, but I liked this idea best because of the reminders of the Evan-Casey-Cappie thing. **

**Don't worry....Natalie will get hers soon enough. I can't wait to get rid of her. **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Casey was numb as she watched Cappie grab Natalie in his arms and kissed her. She had gone after them because she needed Cappie to know that she wanted him regardless of what had just occurred. She turned around and walked back towards the ballroom. She was too embarrassed to go in because of the scene they had caused. Casey sat outside the ballroom on a bench and looked at her feet. She was trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it.

"Come here, Case," Ashleigh sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Cappie's already kissing her again," Casey said through her tears.

"I could hurt the both of them," Rebecca said as she sat on the other side of Casey.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, he doesn't deserve my tears, right?" Casey said. "I keep telling myself I know better, but then I let my guard down and this happens every time. This weekend has been nothing but an emotional roller coaster. I shouldn't have given in to him so fast." Casey said bitterly.

"Look Case," Ashleigh said. "You and Cappie are two forces that can't keep away from each other. You'll never be able to resist each other. We've all witnessed it at CRU and the past two years. I wish I could tell you to move on, but even you and I know that you won't and you can't."

"Trust me, I'd like to at this point," Casey said vehemently.

"So, why sit here and cry about it?" Rebecca asked.

Casey shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Make him see the truth." Rebecca said.

"If he'll even give me the chance," Casey said. "I hate everything that just happened in there with Beaver and Cappie. I feel so awful."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Ashleigh asked. "You and Beaver had a moment?"

"It was nothing, really. We were running this morning and we sat down to talk and then Beaver helped me up, and I sort of stumbled into his arms. We've been spending time together this weekend and he's been a good friend, so maybe for a second, we looked at each other and thought about it, but I know Beaver would never betray Cappie. And I wouldn't do that either, not after what happened at CRU with Evan. I vowed I'd never come between two friends again. I won't."

"Then go tell Cappie that, he'll listen." Rebecca encouraged.

"I don't want to lose him, that's for sure," Casey said nodding her head. "I should go find Jordan and Rusty and apologize. Then I'll go to Cappie's. I just hope he'll listen to me."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Ashleigh asked.

Casey shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair to Jordan and Rusty if we all leave. I'll be okay. I'll come back. It's still early enough."

The three friends walked back into the ballroom. Ashleigh and Rebecca walked towards their fiancés and Casey made her way over to Rusty and Jordan.

"Hey you two," Casey said quietly. "I'm sorry about what just happened. I feel awful."

Rusty put an arm around his sister, half hugging her "It's cool, Case. We're more concerned about you. Are you okay?"

"Trying to be," she told them. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for a bit. I have to go and find Cappie and make him see the truth."

"Good," Jordan nodded. "And if you can, make sure he comes back to the party. Tell him we need him here."

Casey smiled. "I will. Wish me luck." Casey turned and looked around the ballroom. She noticed Beaver with some of the KTs and she made her way over to them. "Hey Beav, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Case. I can't believe Cap thinks we'd do that to him."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way to find him. I'll make sure he knows the truth. I won't let your friendship end because of some misunderstanding." Casey assured him.

"Do you want me to come with?" Beaver asked.

Casey wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll be okay. I'll be back. You'll save me a dance or two?"

Beaver nodded and smiled. "Of course. See you later."

Casey walked away feeling a little better that she'd checked in with Rusty, Jordan, and Beaver. She grabbed her wristlet and pulled out her cell phone. She sent Cappie a text message letting him know that she was on her way over to see him. She just hoped he'd be at his apartment. At this point, she could care less if Natalie was with him or not. She was determined to let Cappie knew her feelings.

As she got in Rusty's Prius and drove towards Cappie's apartment, she heard her cell phone beep. She took a peek and saw a message from Cappie. He told her to leave him alone. _Not a chance,_ she thought. It only took 20 minutes to get to Cappie's place and find a parking spot. Casey walked into his building and pressed his apartment number. A few seconds later, she heard Cappie on the other end.

"What do you want?" Cappie asked.

"We're not done talking." Casey said firmly.

"I thought you said the conversation was over."

"In front of our friends and family, but we're not done talking."

"I told you we were over." Cappie said with a sigh.

"We're not," Casey replied. "Please let me in."

"Just leave me alone, Casey."

Casey's cheeks flushed with annoyance as Cappie left her standing in the lobby refusing to buzz her in. Casey would just have to wait for someone else in the building to let her in. She had meant it when she told Cappie she wasn't giving up on them. It didn't take more than 10 minutes before someone in the building opened the door to leave, Casey quickly grabbed it and walked inside. She went to the elevators and pressed the up button. As the doors opened, she got in and pressed the number 8. When the elevators opened, she walked out and towards Cappie's door. She knocked and waited for it to open.

The door opened and Natalie stood there wrapped in a towel with a smug smile on her face. "What do you want?" She said with a sneer.

Casey ignored her and called out to Cappie. "Cap, we need to talk."

"He doesn't have anything to say to you, remember? You shouldn't have hooked up with Beaver." Natalie said menacingly.

"Where's Cappie?" Casey asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He's in the hot tub. Now, if you don't mind, you're interrupting us." Natalie tried to close the door on Casey, but Casey shoved it and barged her way in. "Get the hell out!" Natalie screamed. "You're trespassing; I could call the cops on you."

Casey gave Natalie a mean look. "Go ahead; I could really care less what you do." As Natalie gasped, Casey ignored her and walked towards the bathroom to find Cappie. She pushed the door open and Cappie was sitting in the hot tub, sipping a glass of red wine. "Cappie," Casey said. "You need to get dressed and get back to the reception."

"Casey, what the hell? You can't just barge into my place like this."

"Whatever," Casey said with a wave of her hand. "If you want to call the cops, go ahead, but I'm here to tell you three things."

"I don't want to hear it," Cappie told her.

"Well tough, you're going to sit there and listen. One: you need to get your ass back to the reception hall and celebrate my brother and Jordan's wedding. You're one of his groomsmen and best friends and they need you there. Two: Beaver and I would never ever do anything behind your back. I vowed never to come between you and a friend and I meant it. What happened between us was just a fleeting moment that neither of us would act on. We both love you and respect you too much to hurt you that way. I'm appalled that you think we did something. And three: I meant it when I said I wasn't giving up on you. I've missed you for such a long time now and when I saw you the other night, all the feelings I have for you are still _here_." Casey said, placing a hand on her heart. "They've never left. You'll always be a part of me. I hate that we caused a scene at the reception, but we can't change that now. I don't care what happened between you and Natalie just now, I'm willing to forget it. And I only want you, Cap. So what do you say?"

Cappie was staring down at the bubbles around him and he was quiet. He didn't want to look up and meet Casey's eyes because to be honest, he felt a bit ashamed. He wanted to go back to the reception, but he was afraid to face Beaver and Rusty. He may have acted prematurely about Casey and Beaver. And Casey, he thought, she'd just come in baring her heart and soul and he couldn't even tell her what he wanted to say. He finally looked up at her, her hazel eyes full of anticipation and pain. It made Cappie's heart ache to see the vulnerable look on her face. "Casey, it's too late," he finally told her. "We can't fix this. You're right, there's too much drama in our lives to make this work. I don't think my heart can handle anymore disappointments."

Casey's eyes filled with tears and she solemnly nodded her head. "Cappie, please," she pleaded with him. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry," Cappie told her. "But I'd like you for you to leave now."

Casey was silent as she processed what just happened. She grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed at her eyes with it. "Just don't be a stranger, okay?"

"What does that mean?" Cappie asked.

"It means, just because you don't want to be with me, don't forget about Rusty or Jordan. You owe it to them to be at their reception. It's only 7:30, there's still plenty of time for you to make it back and celebrate with them and our friends. I'll respect your wishes if that's what you want, but don't bail on them." Casey gave him one last look, and then she turned around towards the door.

"Casey?" Cappie called after her.

Casey stopped in her tracks and sighed. "What?"

"I truly am sorry about everything."

"Don't tell that to me." Casey said as she left him. She made her way towards the living room and found Natalie waiting for her at the front doors.

Natalie opened the doors and smiled happily. "Poor Casey Cartwright," she said with mock concern. "That was quite some speech you gave. Too bad it didn't work."

Casey narrowed her eyes at Natalie. "You think you've really gotten a hold of Cappie? Trust me, he'll never love or care for you as he does for me. Every time he kisses you, I'm always in the back of his mind. Know that and understand it."

"You're so pathetic," Natalie said in a whisper.

"Wow," Casey said sarcastically. "I'm pathetic?" Casey asked with a laugh. "Who lies about getting raped just to get comfort?"

"How dare you?" Natalie asked shrilly.

"Victims of rape would be so traumatized that the thought of sex is far from their minds. It's the last thing they would want to do, yet you were so quick to jump back in bed with Cappie. So, yeah, I think you're nothing but a liar and a fake."

"You bitch!" Natalie exclaimed as she reached a hand out to slap Casey, but Casey was quick and caught Natalie's hand and she held on to it and squeezed it tight.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me." Casey said firmly. She dropped Natalie's hand and glared at her. "Do all of us a favor. You're not welcomed at anymore of the wedding events this weekend. Take care, _Nat._" As Casey got in the elevators, she let her shoulders sag. She was trying to hold off the tears. She thought Cappie would've appreciated her gesture and leave with her. _Oh well_, Casey thought, _I tried. _As she made her way back to the reception site, she heard her phone beep. She took a look at the text message and saw it was from Cappie. It was two words: 'I'm sorry'. Casey closed the phone and tried to make herself smile. For the rest of the night, she'd focus on celebrating her brother and Jordan.

* * *

A few seconds after Casey left him; Cappie sat in the hot tub and leaned his head back against the ceramic tiles. Casey had said all the things he wanted to hear, but he couldn't let himself go back to her. He was sick and tired of getting his heart broken each time Casey left him (or when he left her). But Casey was right about one thing, he should go back to the reception. He should be there celebrating his friend's happiness, not sulk in the hot tub. He also wanted to apologize to Beaver. He understood and believed Casey, which meant he had to ask Natalie what was going on.

Natalie walked into the bathroom and started to remove her towel. Cappie put a hand up to stop her. "I need to know the truth, Natalie."

"About what?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Did you really hear Casey and Beaver talking about a kiss?" Cappie asked.

"I thought I heard them," Natalie said.

"Natalie, please be honest. Did you plant the idea in my head about Casey and Beaver?"

Natalie shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. Why would I? Please believe me, Cap."

"How about what happened last night. Were you really assaulted?" Cappie asked.

"I should be offended that you're asking me these things." Natalie said crossing her arms.

"You know I have to ask after the events that transpired." Cappie replied.

"Cappie, I would never lie to you. The whole thing with Beaver and Casey was an honest mistake. I misheard them and I feel awful for causing a rift between you and them. I'm sorry." Natalie's eyes welled up with tears.

Cappie felt bad and decided to stop interrogating her. "Okay, Nat, I believe you. Anyway, I'm going to head back to the reception."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"Casey was right that I need to be there for Rusty."

"Do you want me to come with?" Natalie asked hopefully.

Cappie shook his head. "After the scene we caused, I should go solo. You'll be fine here, okay?"

Natalie nodded her head in defeat. "Okay. But promise me you'll come home to me."

Cappie got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He put a hand on Natalie's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'll come home to you, I promise." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and left Natalie to change back into his tuxedo. Once he was alone, he picked up his phone and sent Casey a text message. He was sorry about everything and he wanted her to know it. Once he was dressed, he walked out of his apartment and towards his car. As he drove to the reception, he thought about Casey's speech. His heart had soared when Casey told him she only wanted him. "I'm sorry," Cappie muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. A lot of readers have been saying Casey doesn't put up a fight for Cappie, so I wanted her to be strong here and give this great speech to Cap. I hope you guys liked it.**

**I love that readers hate Natalie - I enjoy writing spiteful characters and she is definitely one character to hate. **

**I don't know if I ever want this story to end, I really enjoy writing it. We still have quite a few chapters before this ends, so it's not ending any time soon. I'm really glad that I've had time to write and update every day. Hopefully I can update with another chapter today. Thanks for reading!**

**And a HAPPY NEW YEARS to all of you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Casey was dancing to "Shout" with Ashleigh, Rebecca, Jordan, and some of the other ZBZ sisters and having a wonderful time laughing. They were jumping and putting their arms in the air. Casey had gotten back to the reception about an hour ago. When Ashleigh and Rebecca saw her, they had asked about Cappie and she reluctantly told them that Cappie rejected her. She shrugged her shoulders at them and smiled and said she was going to forget about Cappie and focus on having fun with her friends. Rebecca and Ashleigh had given her encouraging smiles and hugs and they'd been dancing since.

The dance floored cleared as the next song playing was a slow one. Casey smiled as she recognized the tune. "Far More" by The Honorary Title was one of her favorite songs. As the melody started, she swayed to the music. Casey almost jumped as she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see Cappie standing in front of her.

"Hey," Cappie said sheepishly. "You were right, I do need to be here."

"Good," Casey said. She turned to walk away, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"May I have this dance?" Cappie asked.

Casey looked into Cappie's face and bit her lip. "I don't know," she finally said.

"Please," Cappie pleaded, extending his hand out to hers.

Casey sighed and reluctantly took his hand. He placed his hands around her waist and Casey slipped hers around his neck. They were quiet as they danced. "This feels weird," Casey said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Cappie asked looking at her.

"Because it is. I just left your apartment an hour ago and I basically told you I wanted to be with you. And you rejected me and told me to leave. You're here now and you act as if nothing has happened." Casey told him.

"I meant what I said when I told you things wouldn't work, Casey, but that doesn't mean I don't want you as my friend. I don't want to lose you completely." Cappie told her.

"Well, I'm not sure that will be possible." Casey replied.

"Why not?" Cappie asked.

Casey looked away from Cappie and chose not to respond. She didn't want to say anything she'd regret. She felt Cappie's arms tightened around her waist. She looked up at him. Cappie was looking down at her, his blue eyes watched her fondly and it filled her with comfortable warmth. "Don't do that," Casey said quietly.

"Do what?" Cappie asked innocently.

"Don't look at me like that," Casey told him.

"I can't help it," Cappie replied. "You really do look beautiful tonight."

"And you need to stop that. Please stop saying nice things and giving me attention if you can't act on it." Casey said.

"I don't know if I can stop," Cappie admitted. "I'll be honest with you Case; I'm really confused right now."

"About what?" Casey asked.

"About us. Back at my apartment, I was ready to let you go, but ever since I've been here I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you. I really do believe things won't work out between us, but a part of me wants to believe that I'm wrong."

Casey shook her head and leaned her forehead against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What do you want from me?" As she said this, she let her arms fall to her side. Cappie still had his arms around her.

"What do you want from me?" Cappie asked.

"I pretty much told you what I wanted." Casey said.

"Do you still feel that way?"

Casey bit her lip and looked up at Cappie. She couldn't resist and reached a hand up to caress his cheek. "I meant every word I said," she replied softly.

Cappie was about to respond when the tempo of the music turned to an upbeat song and people crowded the dance floor once more. Casey felt a hand grab hers and pulled her away from Cappie. Casey turned and shrugged at him and joined Rebecca and Ashleigh as they danced to the new song. Cappie stood in his place watching Casey and he was saddened. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say, but he knew he wanted to kiss her. He watched as Casey laughed at something Rebecca told her. He yearned to know what Casey was laughing about.

Cappie walked off the dance floor and stood to the side watching the crowd. He felt a hand clamp his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Beaver. "Hey man," Cappie greeted. He and Beaver were back to being friends. As soon as he'd gotten back to the reception, he made amends with his friend before he did anything else.

"How are you doing?" Beaver asked.

Cappie shrugged. "I realize I'm a fool."

"And why's that?" Beaver asked.

"I'm standing here staring at the woman of my dreams and I don't even have the guts to tell her how I feel." Cappie said.

"What's so hard this time? You've both been through this before, right?"

"It's just not a good time, Beaver." Cappie told his friend. "Casey told me how she felt and I told her we were done, but I was only saying it because I was annoyed."

"So? Tell her you changed your mind."

"I wish it was that easy. I tell you Beaver, eight years later and we're none the wiser." Cappie said sadly.

"Will you listen to yourself?" Beaver asked.

"What?"

"Look, Casey is an amazing woman and she wants to be with you, Cap. Who cares about everything that just happened? If you love her, go tell her that." Beaver replied with exasperation.

Cappie was quiet as he thought about Beaver's words. His friend was absolutely right. He didn't know why he was standing here trying to convince himself they wouldn't work out. He looked at Beaver and stuck a hand out to shake Beaver's. "Thanks man, you're right."

"Go get her," Beaver said.

Cappie looked around for Casey and saw she was still dancing with Ashleigh and Rebecca. He made his way towards her. Before he could chicken out, Cappie reached a hand out and grabbed Casey's and pulled her towards him. Casey gave him a confused look as Cappie placed a hand on the back of her neck. Cappie's pressed his lips against Casey's. He wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Casey pressed her hands against his chest and gently pushed him. "What are you doing?"

"What I should've done back at my apartment. I want to forget everything earlier, too. And Case?"

"Yeah." Casey said breathlessly.

"I only want you." Cappie said. "What do you say?"

Casey couldn't help but smirk a bit as she recognized the words she said to him earlier. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Cappie said. "I don't want to lose another minute with you."

Casey smiled and ran a hand through his hair. She brought his face down to hers. "Neither do I," Casey muttered as she kissed him. They were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't hear Ashleigh clearing her throat. Casey broke away from Cappie and gave her friend a sheepish look. "Too much?" Casey asked with a laugh.

"Just a bit," Ashleigh said giggling. "Let's just keep it PG, you two; there are some young children here."

"Of course," Cappie said with a grin.

"It's good to have you back, Cap," Ashleigh said smiling at him.

"Thanks Ash," Cappie replied, putting an arm around Casey. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

The doors to the ballroom opened and a distinguished looking man walked towards Mr. Cartwright and talked to him in a low voice. After a few seconds, the man turned around and left the room. Mr. Cartwright looked towards Casey and Cappie. "Cappie, could you please come here?" Mr. Cartwright called out.

Casey and Cappie looked at each other and made their way over to her father. "What's up, Dad?" Casey asked.

"That was the manager of the hotel, it appears you aren't answering your phone and Natalie's been trying to reach you. She called the hotel after she tried calling you 10 times."

Cappie sighed. "Thanks for telling me, Mr. C. If you'll excuse me."

Casey watched Cappie walk away and pulled his cell phone out of his pants. He left the ballroom. Casey looked at her dad and shrugged. Mr. Cartwright leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "You'll be okay, sweetie. Cappie's a bright man; he'll do what's right."

"Thanks Dad," Casey replied. A few minutes later, Cappie came back inside the ballroom and walked towards Casey. He was shaking his head. "What did she need?" Casey asked.

Cappie sighed. "She wants me to go back and keep her company. She's apparently scared being by herself in my apartment." Cappie placed a hand on Casey's. "I feel like an ass, but I have to go."

"Sure, you have to do what you have to do." Casey said.

"But it doesn't change us." Cappie reminded her. "I want to be with you, Case."

Casey smiled. "Good. I like the sound of that. You'll be at brunch tomorrow right?" Casey's and Jordan's parents were throwing a farewell brunch for all their friends since everyone was leaving tomorrow or Monday.

"Of course." Cappie said. "And don't worry, I'm not bringing Natalie."

Casey's smile grew wider. "I definitely like the sound that." She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"I wish I could take you back to my place," Cappie said wistfully.

"Is that so?" Casey teased.

"Well, we are in a hotel," Cappie said with a big smile.

"Good observation," Casey said laughing.

"And hotels have many rooms." Cappie said.

Casey tilted her head back and smiled at him. "So, what are you hinting at?"

Cappie leaned his head down and tickled her ear with his voice. "Want to get a room?"

Casey definitely felt hot as she fanned herself. She knew she was blushing. She grabbed her wristlet and opened it slightly for him to see. "I booked one earlier."

Cappie smiled and kissed her. "I like the way you think, Cartwright."

"Well, why don't we stop thinking and let's get to the action." Casey leaned up and grazed his ear with her teeth.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Cappie said excitedly. He and Casey walked out of the ballroom hand-in-hand and made their way over to the elevators. As they got in the elevator, Casey pressed the number 14. Cappie started leaving kisses on Casey's neck and shoulders. He playfully pulled the straps of Casey's dress down with his teeth. If the elevator didn't stop soon, Cappie wouldn't be able to control what was about to happen.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Casey led him to room 1411 and she slipped the key card in. No sooner had they entered the room and Cappie unzipped Casey's dress and watched as the sage material fell of her body. She was wearing a matching strapless bra and underwear set in a shade of ivory. Cappie went to take them off, but Casey stopped him. Instead, she took his jacket off and went to unbutton his shirt. Cappie reached down and took his pants off.

He put his arms around Casey and pushed her against the bed. "I need you Casey," he said as he laid kisses on her neck. Cappie stopped kissing Casey as he felt her tense up. "What's wrong?"

Casey pushed Cappie back and sat up. "What's wrong?" She looked at him and frowned. "You slept with Natalie earlier, didn't you?"

Cappie looked down at his hands with shame. "I did. I'm sorry, I know that sounds lame, but I mean it. I was vulnerable and I needed something physical."

"I understand," Casey said quietly. "But I can't do this tonight."

"I thought we were going to forget everything that happened earlier and move forward." Cappie said.

"And we will. But it just feels wrong to sleep with you after you've slept with someone else tonight already. Tomorrow's a new day, why don't we wait till then? Besides, you'll want to wait till then anyway, I leave on Monday, you know."

Cappie nodded. "I get it, Case."

"Thanks Cap," Casey told him. She got off the bed and put the dress back on. She asked Cappie to zip up the back for her. She checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her make-up and hair. She noticed Cappie watching her. She turned around and smiled. "What?"

"I'm a lucky guy," Cappie said.

"Oh, are you now?" Casey asked, her hazel eyes twinkling. "I'm a lucky girl, too."

Cappie heard his cell phone beep. He looked at it and saw Natalie's message to get back to her. Cappie frowned at his phone. "I better go tell Natalie the truth about us. I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

They walked out of the room and towards the elevators. As they made their way back down to the first floor, Casey slipped an arm through Cappie's and leaned the side of her face against his arm. It definitely felt right to be with Cappie. She wasn't making a mistake this time. Things would work out for them. Cappie smiled down at Casey and he knew he was smitten all over again. No matter what, he would always want Casey Cartwright in his life. And this time, he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N: Some readers might get mad that I got Casey and Cappie together right away, but I wanted to show Cappie's indecisveness for once (unlike Casey's). I hope you liked what I did here. I wantede to show their vulnerability with one another. And thank goodness it'll be January soon....only 27 days until Greek's back on!**

**~Dee**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Cappie unlocked the door of his apartment and noticed that all the lights were out. "Natalie?" He called out. Cappie switched one of the lights on. "Natalie, where are you?" He called again, a little louder this time. Cappie made his way towards his bedroom and saw that the door was shut. He opened it quietly. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed Natalie laying on his bed in nothing more than a sheer slip, candles lit all around his room. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make it romantic for us," Natalie said, giving him a big smile. "Do you love it?"

Cappie sighed and remained standing in the doorway. "Look, Natalie, I seriously can't be with you. We shouldn't have slept together earlier, that wasn't right. "

Natalie's eyes darkened as she threw him an annoyed look. "Oh my God, you're back with Casey, aren't you?"

"I am," Cappie told her. "I love her and I don't want to be without her anymore."

"That's so unfair Cappie," Natalie said. "You never even gave us a chance. I've been here for you the past four months; where has she been?"

"I feel really bad, Natalie, but I couldn't lie to you or myself any longer. She's the one that I've always wanted. I will always want her." Cappie winced as he saw the tears fall down Natalie's cheek. "Look, I'd still like to be friends."

"Won't Casey be mad at you if we're friends?" Natalie asked through her sniffles.

"Casey will have to accept it." Cappie told her.

"I don't think she really likes me," Natalie said.

"Well, we'll just have to change that than, won't we?" Cappie told her.

Natalie smiled. "I guess we'll have to try."

Cappie looked at Natalie and slowly nodded his head. "Here's the thing Natalie, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you staying here for the time being. I just don't want to give Casey a reason to end things if she gets the wrong idea about us. I know you just went through a horrific ordeal, but is there another friend you could stay with?"

Natalie stood up and got out of the bed. She hurriedly put some jeans and a sweatshirt on over her slip. "I'll just go back to my place then." Natalie moved to collect her things in the bedroom.

Cappie let out a breath of exasperation and despair. He knew there was no way he could tell Natalie to leave; he felt like a jerk. "Nat, just drop your stuff. I want you to stay here, okay?"

"What about Casey?" Natalie asked, her eyes blazing.

"I'll explain everything to Casey, she'll understand." Cappie replied.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Cappie nodded. "Please. I do. I have the spare bedroom so make yourself at home here for a while." Cappie noticed a smile appearing on her face. "But we do have to set some rules."

"Rules?" Natalie asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I want to be here for you, but you have to respect my space." Cappie said.

Natalie nodded her head. "Okay, I understand. No invading your space."

"So, now that you have me here, what do you want to do?" Cappie asked.

Natalie shrugged. "Obviously I wanted a romantic evening with you, but that's not happening." Natalie said as she walked around the bedroom and blew out the candles. "Do you want to go back to the reception?"

Cappie smiled. "I won't lie; of course I'd like to go back there. But I'm willing to stay here with you, if you need a friend."

"I appreciate that, Cap. Could we watch a movie?"

"Sure," Cappie said. "What do you want to watch?"

"Something funny." Natalie replied.

"Go check my DVDs and pick a movie out. I'll make us some popcorn." Cappie walked towards the kitchen and over to his pantry to look for some microwave popcorn. He grabbed a couple of bags and put the first one in the microwave and pressed the button to start it. He retrieved a big bowl from the shelf. He grabbed a bottle of wine from his wine fridge and searched one of the kitchen drawers for the cork. As he dug around the drawer, his hands touched a familiar black cord and he pulled it out. He smiled as he saw Casey's lavaliere staring back at him. He would surprise Casey tomorrow and show her he'd held on to them, despite what she wanted him to do with them a year ago. Cappie had tried to throw them away, but he knew he'd regret it. Cappie happily slipped the cord around his neck. As the ZBZ letters touched his skin, he felt completely satisfied. All was right in his world again.

* * *

Casey knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care. She and Cappie were really back together. After she said good-bye to Cappie, she made her way back to the ballroom. Of course, Ashleigh and Rebecca got on her case right away, wondering what was up with the big smile. Casey was all too happy as she told her friends about their reunion. She assured them there'd be no more problems. Once Cappie explained everything to Natalie and she was out of the picture, she and Cappie would be able to figure everything out.

She noticed Ashleigh and Rebecca giving each other a concerned look. "What's with the look?" Casey asked.

"Case," Rebecca said, "We're thrilled for you, but we also have some concerns."

"About what?" Casey asked.

"Don't you think you and Cappie are rushing back into it? I mean, this weekend's been up-and-down for you guys. Plus, there's Natalie to deal with. We just don't want you to be disappointed before you leave."

"And why would I be disappointed?" Casey asked. "I really feel that we're finally on the same page and we want to move forward together."

"And we can see that," Ashleigh said with sincerity, "we just think you should wait until you go back to Manhattan and decide if Cappie is what you really want. You can't think clearly with him right here."

Casey looked at her friends with confusion. "Earlier, didn't you just say to me that Cappie and I are a force that can't keep away from each other?"

"Yes, but I also said I'd like for you to move on," Ashleigh said quietly. "But we know you, and you never will."

"That's why you should make this decision when you're back in Manhattan and away from Cap. You need to make this decision without his presence." Rebecca suggested.

"Well, I don't want to do that," Casey told her friends. "I already made my decision. I appreciate your concerns, I do, but for the first time in a long time, I feel so certain about us. We finally get our chance to be together again and we're not going to waste it."

"Then where is he right now?" Ashleigh asked.

Casey sighed. "He went back to his apartment to explain things to Natalie."

"Are you so sure that's what he's doing? Didn't he kiss her earlier in front of you?" Rebecca asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I trust that Cappie's doing the right thing. And I wish my best friends would support my decision. Can you guys do that?" Casey looked at Ashleigh and Rebecca with pleading eyes.

Rebecca leaned over and put an arm around Casey's shoulder. "Yes, we can do that. We just don't want you to be hurt any more this weekend. We're sorry."

Casey leaned into Rebecca's arm and gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys. I have to believe that things will work out, you know?"

Ashleigh nodded and gave Casey's hand a squeeze. "Okay, we get it. No more nay-saying from us."

Casey smiled and nodded towards the dance floor. "How about we go back to dancing?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rebecca said laughing. The three friends linked arms and made their way to the dance floor and joined their friends dancing to "Y.M.C.A." Casey was laughing and spelling the letters to the song with her hands and having a good time with everyone. After dancing to a few more songs, she needed a break and went to sit down at a table. She pulled her cell phone out of her wristlet and smiled as she saw a text from Cappie. He simply wrote: 'Miss you. Wish you were here."

Casey sent him a quick response, 'Miss you too. See you tomorrow.' Casey closed her phone and closed her eyes. She really was happy that they were together again. As happy as she was, she couldn't quite get Ashleigh and Rebecca's concerns out of her mind. In fact, it annoyed her that they made some valid points. And as she convinced Ashleigh and Rebecca that being with Cappie was the right decision, she couldn't help but admit that she had some trepidation about their future. Could they do the long distance thing? They had tried last year and after two months, Cappie ended up in bed with another woman. She knew at some point they would both need to be in the same city to make it work. Would she make the move back to Chicago? Or would he move to Manhattan? Casey knew the biggest question she had to answer was this: was she willing to change her life for Cappie? Was he worth it? Casey sighed and opened her eyes and knew the smile was slowly disappearing from her face because even as she thought about these questions, she realized she couldn't answer any of them.

* * *

**A/N: You didn't reallly think it'd last, did you???? J/K. Be patient, there will be a happy ending. I'd love to continue writing a third part, but I like the way TLC Part 1 and Part 2 have been going and this story will come to an end soon - I'd like to guess there are 3-5 more chapters left for this story. I appreciate all the reviews - I love getting them :) **

**Happy New Years to all of you!**

**~Dee**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cappie opened his eyes slowly and stretched his arms out as he yawned. He felt so comfortable in his bed. He turned to his side and immediately jumped out of bed as he recognized Natalie's red head on the pillow next to his. She was completely naked under his comforter. "No," Cappie muttered under his breath. "We didn't," he continued muttering, "Please tell me we didn't." He put his face in his hands and shook his head to clear his mind. He recalled the night before. He had opened a bottle of wine for them to share, but that was all that they drank. He had no more than three glasses which wouldn't even get him drunk. After being a KT, his tolerance for alcohol was much higher.

He felt Natalie stirring next to him. She opened one eye to peek at him and her smile widened as she saw he was awake. "Hey you," Natalie purred.

"Nat, please tell me nothing happened." Cappie pleaded.

"Oh, it did," Natalie assured him. "And it was fantastic."

"How come I can't remember what happened?" Cappie asked.

"Must've been the wine, we had enough for two people." Natalie said, shrugging her shoulders. "But you know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" Cappie asked.

"It means you still want me as much as I want you." Natalie said with confidence.

"I'm sorry, Natalie, but I don't want to be with you." Cappie told her.

"Well, do you think Casey's going to accept this? You're barely eight hours back together and you're already cheating on her." Natalie said smugly.

"Damn it," Cappie muttered. "Natalie, I really need you to find somewhere else to stay. I can't have you here."

"Why?" Natalie asked, putting a hand on his thigh. "You can't resist me?"

Cappie moved her hand off of him. "I need space, okay? I told you to respect my space."

"You're the one that came on to me last night, Cappie, so you obviously don't want me to respect your space."

"Will you just get out of the bed?" Cappie asked with annoyance. "I can't deal with this right now. I need to get ready and head over to the Cartwright's for the farewell brunch."

"Okay, I'll get ready, too." Natalie said climbing out of the bed.

"No!" Cappie exclaimed. "I think you should just stay here. I want to spend time alone with my friends since most of them are flying out tonight."

"But Cappie, I really think we need to talk and settle this thing between us. You can't expect Casey to forgive you now, do you?"

Cappie crossed his arms and sighed. "Maybe I won't say anything. This was obviously a mistake."

Natalie's eyes darkened at Cappie's words. "A mistake?" She asked menacingly. "I don't think it was a mistake when you put your hand up my shirt. Nor was it a mistake when you kissed me. You know that you can't handle a long-distance relationship, Cap. You need sex as much as the next person. When Casey leaves tomorrow, do you really think you can be faithful to her? Who knows when you'll see her next? Come on, you can admit it to me."

Cappie shook his head as he cringed at what Natalie was saying. He hated that she was almost correct in her assessment. It was true, he liked being physical with whomever he was dating. And would he be faithful? He knew he'd do his best to stay faithful no matter what this time around. The only problem was that he knew it'd be hard. "Damn it," Cappie said quietly.

"See?" Natalie said, walking towards him and placing a hand on his arms. "You and me, we're a good thing. Maybe you should wait and decide if you want to be with Casey after she leaves. How do you know what you feel is real or if you're holding on to memories?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Cappie admitted. "I'm so confused by all of this. I wish we hadn't done anything last night. I can't keep this from her. I have to tell her."

"What about us?" Natalie asked.

"There is no us, Natalie," Cappie told her. "I told you last night was a mistake and one that I will never make again. Even if Casey doesn't forgive me, there's no way we'll be together. Now, I hope you understand when I say this, please be gone by the time I get back from brunch. I really need to be alone."

Natalie glared at him and rolled her eyes. "You're such an ass," she said bitterly. "You're punishing me for something you did. I thought you were different, but no, you're like every guy out there. You get what you want then you kick the girl out." Natalie made a show of grabbing her clothes and quickly putting them on. She grabbed her bag and started putting her things in it.

Cappie felt bad, but this time he wasn't going to give in to Natalie. He needed for her to leave. She'd been nothing but a problem since his many attempts at a reunion with Casey. He still couldn't figure out how he and Natalie had ended up sleeping together. She told him he had initiated it, but he was certain he wouldn't have. Why would he sabotage his chances with Casey? It just didn't make sense, unless he had more to drink than he thought. Cappie left Natalie in the bedroom and made his way to the living room. He saw hree empty bottles of wine on the coffee table. "Three," Cappie muttered. "Damn it," he said quietly. No wonder he didn't remember anything. He wanted to punch the wall with all his might. Why the hell did he open so many bottles of wine? Casey wasn't going to be happy when she learned the truth. Not one bit.

He ignored Natalie and went to the bathroom to shower. As the stream of hot water fell down his back, Cappie let out an angry groan. Why did he always have to fuck things up with Casey? How was she supposed to trust him after the speech she gave him? Cappie was angry as he realized there was no one to blame but himself. Cappie grabbed Casey's letters and ripped them from his neck. He held the letters in his hand and pushed aside the shower curtain and angrily threw the letters against the wall. He didn't deserve to wear her letters. As he closed the curtain, Cappie turned and leaned his forehead against the ceramic tiles and sighed. He finally realized the truth that he and Casey weren't meant to be. There was always something coming between them and he knew his heart nor hers could take any more pain. He'd let Casey go once and for all. He owed her that much.

* * *

Casey had gotten up earlier than usual because she couldn't sleep any longer. She couldn't wait to see Cappie. After she'd gotten back to her parent's house, she had stayed up thinking about Cappie and she realized it didn't matter where they lived, as long as they were together it was worth it. She wanted to talk to him and tell him she'd move back to Chicago if it would give them the chance to move forward together. She'd been in Manhattan for too long and being in Chicago would mean being closer to Cappie, as well as her parents, Rusty and Jordan. She loved Cappie and she meant it when she told Ashleigh and Rebecca that she didn't want to waste any more of their time together. Of course, she wouldn't move right away, she'd have to go back to her job at the corporate office and see what she could do in Chicago.

She could hear guests arriving downstairs, so she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked as good as she felt. She was wearing a Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress in sundial, pink, and navy colors. It was a fun and bold dress and she loved it. She didn't do too much to her hair; she just left it straight and hanging past her shoulders. Casey walked out of her bedroom and made her way downstairs. She had asked her parents if they needed help with brunch, but her mom and Mrs. Reed had kicked her out of the kitchen.

After brunch, Rusty and Jordan had to get to the airport to catch their flight to Barbados, which was a beautiful wedding present from both sets of parents. Casey smiled as she recognized some of their friends that were already present. Beaver and Wade were in the living room talking to Mr. Reed and her father. Rebecca, Evan, Ashleigh, and Chase were in one corner of the room talking about something. Calvin and Heath were sitting on the couch talking to Dale. She didn't see Rusty or Jordan, she wondered where they were. She knew they had stayed in a honeymoon suite last night at the hotel. She noticed Cappie wasn't there yet either. She walked over to Rebecca and Ashleigh's group and greeted everyone. They all turned and smiled at her.

"Fabulous dress, Case," Ashleigh said.

"Oh this little old thing," Casey said with a smile. "Thanks. So, what time is everyone flying out?"

Ashleigh pouted and looked sad. "Don't remind me. I don't want to leave yet."

Chase kissed Ashleigh's forehead and said, "Our flights at 4:30."

Rebecca grinned at Casey. "We're not flying out till tomorrow morning. So, we should definitely hang out tonight. Unless you have plans with a certain someone, of course." Rebecca said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure Cap and I will have our time alone later, but we should definitely do something. Maybe shot some pool? I'm sure Cap knows a good bar around here." Casey said.

"Where is Cappie?" Evan asked. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"I was wondering the same thing." Casey said. "I'll check my phone and see if he left a message." Casey grabbed her phone from the coffee table and checked to see if there were any messages. There was nothing. Casey shrugged and rejoined her friends. "He's probably on his way."

They heard the front door close and a few seconds later Rusty and Jordan appeared in the living room hand-in-hand. "Morning everyone!" Rusty greeted. "Sorry we're late."

"Sure, sure," Beaver teased. "We'll let this go this time." Everyone laughed.

"I'm starving," Jordan said. "Is the food ready?"

"We were waiting for you guys." Mr. Reed said. "Let's all head to the backyard. You're in for a treat."

Everyone started walking towards the backyard, but Casey stayed behind. Rebecca turned towards Casey with concern. "He's going to be here, Case."

"I know," Casey said. "I'll just wander to the front and see if he's pulling up or something."

"Okay, see you out there." Rebecca turned and followed Evan out.

Casey walked towards the front door and opened it. She took a step out and smiled when she saw Cappie walking towards the house. "Hey stranger, we thought you forgot about us and had somewhere better to be?"

A few steps later, Cappie was standing in front of her and he pulled her into his arms for a hug. Casey noticed he held on just a little too long and tight. "I wouldn't miss this," he said quietly. He finally let go of her and looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I missed you last night."

"So did I," Casey said. "Anyway, Cap, I'm glad you're here because there's something I need to tell you."

Cappie's eyes darkened. "I need to tell you something, too."

Casey smiled and took his hand and held it. "Here's the thing, I've been thinking about us and our future. I know we said we'd figure it out later, but all I could do last night was think about it and I finally got some clarity. You know and I know that we can't do the long distance thing, so the only real conclusion to solve that is if one of us moved."

"Casey," Cappie started.

"I know," Casey said in a rushed voiced, "It's a scary thought, but I know that I can't be away from you so I'm willing to move back to Chicago. I'll make the change because you're worth it and I know it's the right decision."

Cappie was stunned as he listened to Casey's words. His heart ached as he heard the excitement in her voice. He dreaded telling her about him and Natalie, but he couldn't keep it from her. "Casey," Cappie said in a sad voice. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" Casey asked with confusion. She leaned towards him and put her arms around him. "Why are you saying that?"

Cappie closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Something happened last night with Natalie." He told her in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

Casey's eyes filled with tears as she heard Cappie's confession. "What?" By now she moved her arms from around him and started inching away from him. "How could you?" Casey asked angrily. "I trusted you."

"I'm sorry. I know it sounds lame, but you have to believe me when I tell you that. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Just like last year when you meant for _that_ not to happen." Casey spat out.

"Please Casey, can we just get past this?" Cappie asked.

"No!" Casey exclaimed. "I meant all the things I said to you last night. Did that not mean anything to you? What about your words?"

"I meant what I said to you." Cappie argued.

"Except you couldn't control your actions. Remember Cap, action speaks louder than words. You betrayed me. I can't believe this is happening again. I can't believe I was going to change my life for you. I was wrong; you're so not worth it." Casey told him angrily.

Cappie looked at Casey, his eyes full of regret and pain. He didn't want to cry in front of her and he knew he had to leave her side before he did. "I wish I could take it back. I do." He said through a quivering voice. "I'll regret this for the rest of my life. Good-bye, Casey."

Casey's heart soared as she saw the pained look on his face. She wanted to reach out and hug him, but she knew she couldn't. "Good-bye," Casey said quietly. She watched as Cappie turned around and walked away. Casey's vision was blurred from the stream of tears cascading down her cheeks. She hugged herself and bit her lip from calling out to him. She was so angry. So she decided to act on that. "Cappie!" She called out.

Cappie stopped and turned to look at her. She saw that he had let some tears out. "Yeah?"

Casey ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Cappie eagerly kissed her back. Then he felt her push him away. Casey started punching his chest lightly with her fists. "I am so mad at you right now!" She exclaimed. "How could you do this to me? To us?" Casey couldn't fight him anymore and she dropped to the ground crying.

Cappie put his arms around her and held her. "I'm so sorry," he muttered over and over. "I'm sorry." He didn't know how long they were on the ground for, but it sure felt like an eternity.

"Just go," Casey finally said in a defeated voice. "I don't want to feel anything anymore with you."

"Casey?" Cappie asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Just go," Casey repeated. "Please, just go. I don't have the energy to fight with you. Just go."

Cappie gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm so sorry," he told her. He put his mouth by her right ear and whispered, "I will always love you." Then he let Casey go and walked back towards his car. He got in his car and turned his attention to Casey. He could see her shoulders shaking from crying. His heart ached at the sight of it. He couldn't look any longer so he started the car and drove away. There was no doubt that this was the worst day of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Who needs a kleenex? The scene where Casey punches him in the chest made my heart ache. I hope you could feel the pain between these two. I had to do this to them....sorry if I make any of you mad at yet another short-lived reunion. Don't worry...Natalie's going away for good pretty soon!**

**Check my profile page for a link to the DVF dress that Casey wears.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Natalie smirked as she watched Casey crying on the lawn. As soon as Cappie left, she had hailed a cab to take her over to the Cartwright's. She had witnessed the whole interaction between Cappie and Casey. It was perfection when she saw Casey hitting Cappie's chest. Her plan was working better than she thought.

"Miss?" The cab driver asked interrupting her thoughts. "Do you need to get out?"

"No," Natalie said. "You can drive me back to where you picked me up from. Don't worry, you'll get a big tip."

The driver immediately started the cab up and drove away from the Cartwright's home. She leaned her head against the back seat and smiled. Now all she had to do was go back to his apartment and comfort Cappie. He had told her they wouldn't be together, but she knew he'd let her in once she put things into perspective. There was no way she was giving up on her and Cappie. They belonged together. Casey had her chances to be with him and now it was her turn. She put her hand in her jacket pocket and almost giggled like a school girl. Her hand grazed the little baggie containing the aspirin-like pills that she had placed in Cappie's glass of wine. It would be her little secret that she and Cappie never slept together last night. She had put enough roofies in his wine to make him pass out and forget the night before. She only felt bad that she had to deceive Cappie, but it was for his own good.

As the cab pulled up to the curb, she paid him the driver $50 and told him to keep the change. She got out of the cab and made her way into Cappie's building. She buzzed Cappie's apartment.

"Yeah?" Cappie asked.

"Hey Cappie," Natalie said sweetly. "I forgot my keys. Do you think I could come up and get them?"

"Sure," Cappie said sadly. He pressed the button to let her in.

Natalie smiled and walked to the elevators and pressed the up down. Once the doors opened she got in and pressed Cappie's floor number. As soon as the door opened, she walked out and towards Cappie's apartment. She knocked.

The door opened and there stood Cappie looking like a mess. "Hey," he said morosely.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked with concern.

Cappie shrugged. "I told Casey the truth and she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Natalie said. "Come here, a hug will do you good." She put her arms around him and smiled widely. "You'll be okay, you know?" She let go of him to give him an encouraging smile.

"I guess," Cappie said, not quite believing it. "I've lost Casey for good."

"Are you sure about that?"

Cappie nodded. "I've never seen Casey this mad before. She'll never forgive me for this."

"Well, if you need a friend, I'm here for you." Natalie told him.

"Actually, I'd like to be alone." Cappie told her.

"Come on, Cap," Natalie said. "Being alone will not be good for you. Besides, we could always go and shoot some pool. That'll make you feel better."

Cappie shrugged, "Maybe."

"How about I give you a call at 7:00 tonight and if you're up to hanging out, let's do that. If not, then I'll leave you alone." Natalie suggested.

Cappie looked at his watch and saw it was noon. He weighed the pros and cons. Natalie's company would be better than no company. Most of his friends were leaving today. He could still catch up with Beaver and Wade. He looked at Natalie and nodded. "Alright, just call me later."

"Perfect," Natalie said. She turned to walk out of the apartment but not before stopping and looking back at him. "And Cap?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be okay. It'll be hard, but you'll get through it." Natalie told him.

"I hope you're right," Cappie said quietly. "Talk to you later."

Natalie walked out of the apartment and towards the elevators. "Oh, I am right," she muttered under her breath. "I'll make you feel a whole lot better." As Natalie got into the elevator, she couldn't help but hum to herself. Cappie was hers, all hers.

* * *

Casey didn't know how long she'd been lying on the ground. All she knew was that her heart was broken. She was hurt and she didn't want anyone to see her. As she sat up, she noticed Rebecca and Ashleigh running to her.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked, leaning down to her.

Casey shook her head as the tears started falling again. "You guys were right."

"What are you talking about?" Ashleigh asked, putting an arm around her.

"Cappie slept with Natalie." Casey said dejectedly. "Again."

"I could hurt him," Rebecca said with annoyance. Then she turned to Casey, "I'm so sorry, Case. I know you wanted things to work out."

"I should've listened to you guys. I should've waited to make a decision." Casey said through her tears. "I was willing to move back to Chicago for him. Oh my God, I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot," Ashleigh told her. "Cappie's the idiot. I can't believe he'd do this."

Casey shrugged. "I can't go back in there. I don't want everyone to see me like this."

"We know what you need. Just stay put and I'll be right back." Rebecca stood up and started walking towards the house.

"Would you have Rusty and Jordan come out here? I want to say good-bye to them before they leave for the airport." Casey said.

"Sure," Rebecca replied.

Ashleigh looked at Casey and sighed. "I feel really awful, Case. I know you love Cappie, but maybe this is a blessing more than anything."

"Why?"

"Because you can't keep living your life like this. You can't wait for Cappie to come around forever. There are so many guys out there and you need to put yourself out there, too. I get it, Cappie's your first love, but it doesn't mean he's your only love." Ashleigh said.

Casey shrugged. "Perhaps you're right." Casey slowly shook her head, "I was so certain about us this time. I'm just mad at the whole situation."

Before Ashleigh could respond, Rebecca returned with Rusty and Jordan in tow. Rusty saw his sister and immediately went to her side. "Casey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Rus," Casey told him. "It's my problem and I'll deal with it. I just wanted to say good-bye to you and Jordan."

"Forget about the good-bye," Rusty said firmly. "I want to know what's wrong."

"Just more Cappie drama," Casey said with a shrug. "I really thought we were together for good again, but he let me down just like last time. I'll be okay."

Jordan looked at Casey with concern. "Casey, you need to come inside and have some food. You'll feel better with all your friends."

"I'd kind of like be alone, to be honest."

"Well," Jordan said, unsure of what to say next. She looked to Rusty and he shrugged. "Okay," she reluctantly replied.

Casey put her arms around Jordan and Rusty, "I want you both to have an amazing time in Barbados. I love you both."

"We love you, too, big sis," Rusty told her. "Just try to stay positive, okay?"

Casey nodded. "I will," she said, her eyes watering up. "I'll be fine." Rusty and Jordan took one last look at her and turned back towards the house. Casey looked at Rebecca, "So, what is it that I need?"

"It's a surprise." Rebecca said, leading her and Ashleigh towards her rental car. "I told Evan and Chase that we'd be back in an hour."

"Where are we going, Bex?" Casey asked.

"You'll see," Rebecca replied. Casey decided not to push the subject further and stared out the window as Rebecca started driving. It didn't take more than 15 minutes when Rebecca pulled into an Applebee's parking lot.

"I told you I don't want food," Casey said.

"Who said anything about food?" Rebecca asked innocently.

"Seriously Rebecca, what are we doing here?" Casey asked impatiently.

Ashleigh turned around to face her. "You, my friend, need a good drink."

"A drink? It's only noon. I highly doubt that drinking is required right now." Casey argued.

"Yes, it is." Rebecca said getting out of the car. "After a few lemon drops, you'll feel just a bit better."

"I guess," Casey said getting out. The three friends made their way inside and walked straight to the bar. A cute sandy haired bartender approached them and smiled.

"What can I do for you ladies today?" He asked, the dimples in his cheeks deepened.

"Your strongest lemon drop for our friend here," Ashleigh said brightly, patting Casey on the back. She looked at his name tag, "Jake."

"Anything for you ladies?" Jake asked.

"Just for her," Rebecca said.

Jake winked at Casey. "Lemon drop coming right up." He turned around and walked away.

"Why are we really here?" Casey asked.

"We thought you could use a drink. Honest." Rebecca told her.

"And what is drinking at noon going to do for me?"

"It'll get Cappie off your mind for a while." Ashleigh offered.

Casey gave them a small smile. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Jake returned a few seconds later and place the lemon drop in front of Casey. "Rough morning?" He asked with concern.

"Something like that," Casey said as she picked up her drink and took a sip. "That's good," Casey said as she tasted the well blended mix of vodka and lemon juice. "I've missed these," she said wistfully.

"Glad you like it," Jake replied. "If you need more, let me know." Jake turned around and tended to some other patrons at the end of the bar.

"I think the bartender is into you," Ashleigh said excitedly.

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm just here for a drink, remember?"

"Yes, but who says you can't flirt with a cutie like that." Rebecca said.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not quite ready to flirt or date anyone new, okay?"

"Fine," Ashleigh said, giving Rebecca a look.

Casey ignored them and tipped the glass up and drank everything in one gulp. She slammed the glass on the counter. Jake looked over at them. "Sorry," Casey said. "Could I get another one?"

Jake brought Casey another lemon drop. He leaned towards her and said in a whisper, "Pace yourself there, you just slammed the last one."

She wasn't sure what it was, drinking on an empty stomach or the need to forget about Cappie, but she simply gave Jake a smile and drank next drink in one gulp. "I'll be perfectly fine, Jakey," she said giddily. "My best friends are taking care of me."

Jake looked at Rebecca and Ashleigh, "You guys really sure she needs more?"

"She can hold her liquor," Asheligh said. "Please bring at least two more out. She'll be feeling pretty good by then."

Jake smiled, "If you say so."

Casey looked at Ashleigh and Rebecca and smiled happily at them, "You guys are the best, you know that? You're such good friends."

"Maybe we should get you some food," Rebecca offered.

"No," Casey insisted. "I don't want food. All I want to do is go back to my parents and sleep so that I can forget everything that happened. So that I can forget," Casey's voiced faltered a bit, "Cappie."

"How about after a couple of more drinks, we bring you back to your parents. You can sleep or rest for awhile. Evan and I'll come by and pick you up later and we'll go out and shoot some pool and get more drinks." Rebecca said.

"Sure," Casey said shrugging. "What else am I going to do? As long as I'm distracted, the time will go by and before you know it, I'll be back in Manhattan. I can't wait to get back to my life there."

Jake came back and placed two lemon drops in front of Casey. "Here you go," he said. "I guess there's no point in me telling you to take it slow, right?"

"I'll take my time with these two," Casey said. "Thanks."

As Casey nursed her drinks, she tried pushing Cappie out of her mind, but she knew it'd be a hard thing to do. She tried to pretend that she was feeling better for her friends' benefit since they were taking care of her. She tried not to think about their last moment together. When she had watched Cappie walk away, she called his name. She remembered running at him and throwing her arms around him because she didn't want to let him go. But then she remembered him telling her he had slept with Natalie and all she could do was punch him for hurting her and breaking her trust. Casey was certain about one thing; it was going to take more than a few lemon drops to make her forget about Cappie.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for Ch 20....**

**~Dee**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Twenty**

Casey hesitantly walked into Glazers behind Rebecca and Evan. She hadn't wanted to go out, but it was either stay home where her parent's would pity her or come out and try to have some fun. After they had left Applebee's earlier that day, Casey had gone back to her parent's house. Luckily some of their friends were still there so she was able to say good-bye to Beaver, Calvin, Wade, Heath, and Dale. By the time they'd gotten back, Rusty and Jordan were already gone. By 1:30, everyone left the Cartwright's. Casey said good-bye to Ashleigh and Chase since they had a flight to catch. Evan and Rebecca wanted to get some more sightseeing done and had asked if she wanted to go, but she turned their invite down. Instead, she'd agreed to go out with them tonight. Now she'd wish she had gone sightseeing with them in the afternoon.

Glazers was a nice bar with at least a dozen pool tables scattered around the expansive floor. It was only about 6:30 so it wasn't really crowded yet. There were plenty of empty tables for them to choose from. Casey noticed a small stage towards the right of the room. She noticed monitors and signs claiming Sunday and Thursday nights were 'Karaoke' nights. Casey groaned inwardly, she wasn't sure if she was up for listening to people sing badly.

"Let's go get a table," Rebecca said, linking her arms through Casey. They chose a corner table on the left side of the room. It gave them a great view of everything happening in the bar and on stage.

"Why don't you ladies get some cue sticks while I go get us some pool balls?" Evan told them.

Casey walked over to the wall where they had cue sticks to choose from. She and Rebecca selected their sticks and walked back to their table. Evan was already racking the balls up. "Who's breaking?" Casey asked.

"Go ahead," Evan said. "I'm going to get a stick. Why don't you and Bex play the first game?"

"Here goes," Casey said as she set the white ball to line up her first shot. Casey hit the ball and it broke the balls up. She watched as they scattered and at least three balls fell into a corner and side pockets.

"Both stripes and solids fell in," Rebecca said.

Casey quickly counted the balls to see what was left. She'd hit two solids and a stripe in. "I'll pick solids," Casey said. She lined up for her next shot and easily put in the 2-ball.

"You want anything to drink?" Rebecca asked.

"Get me a lemon drop, please," Casey replied.

"I'll be right back," Rebecca excused herself and walked towards the bar. Casey put the cue stick away and waited for her friend to come back. She looked at Evan and gave him a small smile.

"You doing okay, Case?" Evan asked.

"I'll get there," Casey said.

"I'm really sorry about Cappie." Evan told her.

"Yeah," Casey replied. "Well, what can you say? By this time, I should know better, right?"

"Maybe," Evan said with a shrug. "You and Cap have so much history that it's hard for any of us to tell you to move on from each other. I wish we could, but you two wouldn't listen anyway."

"Oh well, maybe it's time to listen to everyone." Casey said.

"You'll know what to do, Case. You always do." Evan said.

"Thanks Evan." Casey told him.

"So, what did I miss?" Rebecca asked as she carried a lemon drop and two bottles of Corona in her hands. "For you," she said placing Casey's drink in front of her. "Honey," Rebecca said handing a Corona to Evan.

"We were just chit chatting." Evan said.

"Casey, did you make your shot yet?" Rebecca asked.

"I was waiting for you." Casey told her taking a sip of her drink. She placed the drink down and got ready to make her next shot. She was about to hit the 4-ball when Rebecca gasped and caused her to miss. "Bex, what's up?"

"Nothing," Rebecca said lamely, "I'm sorry, I thought I saw a spider."

"A spider?" Casey said wrinkling her nose. "Right." She noticed Rebecca wasn't trying to look past Casey's shoulders. Casey had her back to the bar, so she turned around and froze as she saw Cappie and Natalie walking to a pool table opposite to them. Casey turned and placed her palms on the table. "Are you kidding me?"

"We can go, Case," Evan told her.

Casey squared her shoulders. "No, we'll stay. I want to be here hanging out with you both. This place is big enough for all of us."

"If you say so," Rebecca said.

"I do," Casey said firmly. "Let's get back to our game." She took a long sip of her drink and set it back on the table. "I'm going to need more of these," she said to no one in particular. She leaned down to re-start her shot and she could feel eyes watching her. She didn't want to turn around because she knew she'd make eye contact with Cappie and she wasn't sure if she was ready to look at him. She hoped he'd keep away from her.

* * *

Cappie hadn't wanted to go out, but he figured it'd be better than sitting at home wallowing in his pain. Natalie dragged him to Glazers, which was one of his favorite places to play pool. He figured a few games wouldn't kill him; besides Sunday night was karaoke night and it was usually pretty entertaining. As they walked into the bar, they looked around for a table and saw one in the corner near the stage. As he made his way over, he thought he recognized a familiar blonde. He looked to his left and saw the back side of Casey as she was bent over about to make a shot. He noticed Rebecca's eyes widened at the sight of him. Cappie gave her a small wave. Rebecca turned her attention back to Casey and ignored him. He continued watching Casey.

He heard a cough next to him. "Enjoying the view?" Natalie asked.

"Sorry," Cappie told her. "We can get out of here, if you want."

"I think I'd like to stay," Natalie said. "Are you okay with that?"

Cappie took his eyes off of Casey. "I'll be fine. Let's go shoot some pool." They made their way over to their table. Cappie waited as Natalie walked over to the bar to get their balls. Cappie grabbed a cue stick and sat on the edge of the table. A few seconds later, he noticed Evan walking towards him.

"Hey man," Evan greeted.

"Hey," Cappie acknowledged. "When are you and Rebecca leaving?"

"Our flights at 10:00 tomorrow morning." Evan said. "So, how are you doing, Cap?"

"Eh," Cappie replied shrugging his shoulders. "I've definitely had better days."

"Look, I just want to make sure that you're okay and also to make sure that you don't try anything with Casey. We just want to have a fun time tonight. Will you promise to stay away from her? I hate having to ask you, but Bex insisted on me talking to you."

"It's all good, man," Cappie replied. "I won't try anything. I'm sure Casey wouldn't even give me the chance anyway."

"I'm really sorry about everything. I know how much you've missed her." Evan said.

"I appreciate you telling me." Cappie said. "I will get over her at some point right?"

"It'll be hard, but you will." Evan told him.

"Thanks man," Cappie said. "What are you drinking? I'll send a round to you guys."

"Bex and I are drinking Coronas and Casey's drinking –"

"Lemon drop." Cappie finished for him. "Have a good time tonight."

"You, too, Cap," Evan said. "I'll catch up with you later this week."

Cappie watched Evan walk away and head back towards Rebecca and Casey. He knew he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of Casey. She looked extremely hot in a pair of jeans and a cream-colored baby doll top. His view of Casey was blocked as Natalie stood in front of him. She placed the pool balls on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we going to have a problem here?" Natalie asked.

"Sorry," Cappie told her. "Let's just play and have a good time."

"I like the sound of that," Natalie purred at him. Cappie arranged the balls and let Natalie break.

They were enjoying their game and Cappie almost forgot about Casey being there, when Chuck, the owner of Glazers took the stage and announced that karaoke would start in a few minutes. He encouraged everyone to come up to the stage and put their name down to sing. As Cappie listened to Chuck, an idea struck him. He told Evan he'd keep away from Casey, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a message out to her. Cappie eyed the stage and he made up his mind. He'd sing to Casey and he knew the perfect song to serenade her with. He put his cue stick against the table and made his way towards the stage.

"Cappie?" Natalie asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing," Cappie said with a wave of her hand. "Wish me luck."

Without waiting for a response from Natalie, he walked over to Chuck and saw he was the first one to sign up. He put his name down and the song choice. He walked on stage and looked out at the crowd. He looked towards Casey's table and saw that she, Rebecca, and Evan had stopped to watch him. He kept his eyes on Casey and gave her a smile.

Chuck clapped Cappie on the shoulder. "You ready?"

"Sure," Cappie replied.

Chuck turned towards the crowd, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, karaoke night is about to commence. First up, we have Cappie and he will be singing 'Always Be my Baby' not Mariah's version, but David Cook's." The crowd cheered for Cappie. He could feel his hands getting sweaty, but he didn't care. He was ready to sing.

Cappie kept his eyes on Casey and into the microphone he said, "This song goes out to the most beautiful woman in the world. You know who you are." He saw Casey look down at her feet and then back up at him. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but he thought he saw a small smile on her face.

As the music started playing, Cappie looked out at the crowd and smiled. As the words appeared on the screen, Cappie began singing:

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, noooooo

Cappie paused to look at Casey before singing the chorus. He smiled as he saw her watching him intently.

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me

Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

Before the next part of the song began, Cappie walked off the stage and in Casey's direction. He saw the weary look on her face, but he didn't care. He was looking at her as he sang the next set of lyrics. He didn't need the machine; he knew this song by heart. He stopped in front of her.

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time

Before the finale of the song, Cappie reached out and took one of Casey's hands in his. He stared into her eyes as he sang the last part of the song. He wanted her to understand that these lyrics described the way he felt about her.

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my,....my baby....

You'll always be a part of me (you will always be)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
You will always be my baby

As the song ended, Cappie was still holding on to Casey's hand. She had tears in her eyes and it looked like she wanted to say something. Cappie watched her face, willing her to say something. Cappie smiled down at her. "I will always be yours," Cappie said in a quiet voice to her. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it with as much tenderness as he could. Casey bit her lip and pulled her hand back from his. She looked away from him and blinked back some tears. "Case?" The only response she gave was a shake of her head.

Chuck interrupted them as he said, "Let's give Cappie a big round of applause. That was quite the performance."

Cappie turned around and gave the crowd a sheepish smile and made his way back to the stage. Chuck took the microphone from him and called out for the next singer. Cappie turned back towards Casey's table, but to his disappointment, she wasn't there. _Where'd she go?_ He asked himself. He noticed Rebecca and Evan were also gone. He looked towards the bar and didn't see them there. He looked towards the front door and saw Casey exiting the bar. _This can't be it_, Cappie thought. They had to talk about what he just did. He was going to run after Casey when Natalie blocked his path. She looked like she was in tears. Cappie silently groaned. "What's wrong, Natalie?"

"He's here," Natalie cried. "The guy that raped me," she said quietly.

"Where is he?" Cappie asked.

"That's him over there with his friend. The guy in the blue shirt." She pointed towards a dark haired guy. Cappie gave him the once-over.

"We should call the cops, Nat." Cappie told her.

"No, I don't want the cops involved. I don't want him to see me." Natalie said. "Can we leave?"

"Natalie, I have to go after Casey." Cappie told her impatiently. Cappie saw the sad look on her face, so he softened his tone. "Why don't I go pay for our tab and we'll leave."

"Okay," Natalie said glumly. Cappie left her side to head over to the bar. A lot of people were giving him kudos for his performance. Cappie smiled and thanked them graciously. After he settled their tab, he looked around for Natalie. He couldn't see her in the crowd. He looked around and noticed Natalie pressed against the wall. His eyes seethed with anger as he noticed Natalie's rapist had her trapped against there. His back was to Cappie, so he made his way over to them. As he neared them, he overheard their conversation. Cappie was shocked as he heard Natalie's voice. "So, have you missed me?" She said with a giggle.

"Hell yeah," the guy said. "I've been dying to see you again. It's lucky I ran into you here."

"Lucky for me, too." Natalie purred.

"I hope I didn't hurt you the other night. I wasn't sure if I could be rough with you, but when you demanded it, that was hot."

"You were rough enough to give me some bruises," Natalie had one arm around his waist.

"Did those pills help you out?" Cappie's ears perked at the word pills. _What was that about?_

"Oh yeah, the roofies made him forget everything." Natalie said with a laugh. "I convinced him we had sex and he believed it."

Cappie was enraged by now. "Natalie," he called out. "What did you just say?"

Natalie pushed the guy away from her and turned towards Cappie with wide eyes. "It's not what you think, Cap," she started explaining.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me the truth. Were you raped by this guy?"

"Whoa buddy," the dark-haired guy cried out. "Rape? I never raped anyone."

"That's funny because Natalie here claims you raped her couple of nights ago."

The dark-haired guy turned towards Natalie. "What's this dude talking about?"

Natalie looked liked she was going to cry. "It's all a misunderstanding."

"Is it now?" Cappie asked. "You manipulated me this whole time, Nat. I was willing to be a loyal friend to you and this was all a lie."

"I just wanted you to give me another chance, Cap," Natalie cried.

"I gave up all these times I could've spent with Casey to be a friend to you. How could you do that to me?" Cappie demanded.

"So, you just dumped me out of the blue and I was supposed to accept it. I was hurt and I wasn't thinking sensibly." Natalie exclaimed.

"Wow, wait a sec," the dark-haired guy interrupted. "Is that why you called me the other night? I was a rebound fuck?"

"Keith," Natalie cried, "I really wanted you the other night, but this is the guy I've been telling you about."

"Who is this guy?" Cappie asked.

"I'm Keith," the guy said. "I work with Natalie."

"You're unbelievable, Nat," Cappie said shaking his head. "You deceived all of us. You ruined everything I had with Casey with your lies. I can't believe you fucking put roofies in my drink. Who does that kind of stuff?"

"I, ah, I," Natalie started to say.

"You know what; I don't care to hear what you have to say anymore. Just stay the hell away from me. Don't call me – just don't ever contact me ever again. I don't want to know you. You're nothing but a manipulative, psycho bitch." Cappie turned around to walk away.

"Cappie, no!" Natalie cried running to him and grabbing his arm.

Cappie pushed her away. "Don't fucking touch me." He walked away and started making his way towards the doors.

"I love you!" Natalie screamed across the room. "I love you, damnit!"

Cappie ignored her and exited the bar. He had to see Casey. She had to know the truth. Cappie took his phone out and dialed Casey's number. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. He hung up and dialed again, and it went to voicemail. He would keep trying until he got a hold of her. After the fifth try, he heard Casey pick up.

"Casey," Cappie started. "I need to see you."

"Leave me alone, Cap," she said.

"Where are you? I'm coming to see you."

"No," Casey said firmly. "I don't want to see you."

"Come on, Case," Cappie pleaded. "You were right about Natalie. She lied about everything. She was never raped and we never slept together last night. She drugged me and tricked me into believing it."

"And what do you expect me to do, Cap?" Casey asked. "Pretend like none of this ever happened and just take you back. I can't do that anymore. Can we just say good-bye and leave it at that?"

"No," Cappie exclaimed. "If we're going to say good-bye then I need to see you to do it."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Casey said quietly.

"Just give me 10 minutes. Please." Cappie urged.

Casey sighed, "I'm sorry Cappie, it's too late. I need for you to really let me go this time. I have to let you go, too. We can't keep hurting each other like this, it's not healthy."

"But Case," Cappie cried. "I need to see you."

"Bye Cap," Casey said, her voice quivering. "I wish you the best in everything. Take care."

"Casey—" Cappie yelled into the phone, but he was only met by silence. Cappie was so pissed off that he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He didn't care that Casey told him to stay away, he had to see her. Cappie started the car up and made his way over to the Cartwright's. One way or another, he was going to see her. He promised he'd never give up and he would prove to Casey that he meant it.

* * *

**A/N: I love American Idol's David Cook's version of "Always Be my Baby" so much that I wanted to include it in this story. If you haven't heard his version, find it on youtube and listen to it. I hope you liked what I did was this chapter. And finally Natalie's gone. Woo-hoo!**

**We're almost near the end, and trust me, there will be a happy ending. Thanks for reading!**

**~Dee**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Last Conversation: Part II**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Cappie took a deep breath as he eyed the Cartwright's home and made his way towards Casey's balcony. He noticed the lights were off in her room. It was only 8:30, Casey couldn't be asleep already. Cappie climbed up the tree and stepped onto her balcony. He peeked inside the bedroom and there was no sign of Casey anywhere. The bed was completely made and her suitcase was sitting by the door. He needed to find her. He took his phone out and called Evan.

"Hey Evan," Cappie greeted. "Is Casey with you?"

He heard Evan sigh. "Cap, what do you think you're doing?"

"I need to talk to Casey. Is she with you?"

"No, we dropped Casey off after we left." Evan said. Then he heard Evan's muffled voice. "Give me the phone, Bex," he heard Evan say.

A few seconds later, Cappie closed his eyes as he heard Rebecca's voice. "Cappie?"

"Yes, Rebecca," Cappie replied with a sigh.

"What were you thinking? Casey was a complete mess after we left. I thought you said you'd stay away from her." Rebecca asked.

"You know me, Rebecca, I can't just let her go." Cappie argued.

"Well, maybe it's time you do. You really hurt her Cap. You broke her trust, again!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Everything with Natalie was a lie. She lied about everything." Cappie said quietly.

"And you think Casey is going to just take you back?"

"I hope she does," Cappie said.

Rebecca groaned. "It's not going to be as easy as you think, Cap. Not this time. You screwed up."

"But I didn't do it intentionally."

"Does it matter?" Rebecca asked.

Cappie shrugged in response and sighed. "Will you please answer my question? Do you have any idea where Casey could be?"

"Like Evan said, we dropped her off at her parent's."

"Well, that's funny, because I'm on her balcony and she's not here."

"I don't know what to tell you then. Maybe she went out with her parents."

"I really need to see her, Bex. Could you call her, please?" Cappie asked.

"I'm sorry Cappie, but I can't and I won't. I'm doing this for both your own good, okay? I just think you guys need some time away from each other. If you love Casey, then you have to let her go. She needs her distance from you for a while." Rebecca said.

"If you won't help me, then I'll find her myself." Cappie said with annoyance.

"Go ahead," Rebecca said frostily.

"Well, I wish you both a good flight home. Talk to you later." Cappie said. He hung up the phone before Rebecca could respond. He slowly climbed down the tree and made his way back to his car. As he got in his car, he tried calling Casey again. Every time he tried, it went to her voicemail. "Damn it, Casey, pick up," Cappie muttered under his breath. He decided he'd try her again once he got home.

After he parked in his building's garage, he made his way to his apartment. As he rode up the elevators, he looked at his phone willing Casey to call him. As the doors opened he stepped out and to his surprise Casey was waiting for him. She was leaning against his door. She looked up when she saw him. He walked towards her and saw that she had tears streaking down her cheeks. As Cappie neared her, Casey put her hands up helplessly and said, "I don't know why I'm here."

He pulled Casey into his arms and hugged her. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I went to your parent's place looking for you."

"I finished packing my suitcase and then before I realized it, I was here waiting for you."

Cappie wiped Casey's tears away. "Let's go inside," he said as he unlocked the door. Once inside he pulled Casey against him and ran a hand through her hair. "So what are we doing here?" He asked quietly.

Casey looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest."

"What did you think about my performance?" He asked.

"That was something else," Casey said. "I know you meant well by it, but what do you expect or want from me?"

"I want you to be with me," Cappie pleaded.

Casey moved from Cappie's arm and turned her back to him. She shook her head and said, "I think it's too late for us."

"Then what are you doing here?" Cappie asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"I don't know," Casey mumbled.

"Yes, you do." Cappie said. "Why are you here?"

"I said I don't know," Casey repeated herself.

"Like hell you don't!" Cappie exclaimed.

Casey turned around to face him and placed her hands on her hips. "I want to let you go, Cap," Casey finally admitted.

"You came over here to tell me that?" Cappie asked.

"More or less," Casey said.

"What else do you want to say?"

"I need to go back to Manhattan free of you. Free of this thing that's been holding us down for the last few years. We're not in college anymore and we can't keep doing this to each other." Casey said with sadness in her voice.

"No, no, no," Cappie said in a whisper, walking towards Casey and putting his hands on her arms. "I don't believe for a second that we're over."

"Well, try to believe it," Casey said. "Cause I need to and I need you to as well."

Cappie leaned his face down to hers. "We're not over," he said huskily as he grazed her lips lightly with his. He pulled his face away and looked at Casey. "If we were over, you would've pushed me away. So, Case, are we over?"

Casey looked at him and without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They were locked in their embrace for a few minutes when Casey pushed Cappie away. "I have to go," she cried. Casey made her way towards the door but Cappie grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her. "Let me go, Cap," Casey pleaded.

"Admit to me that we're not over and I'll let you go." Cappie demanded.

Casey's eyes were full of pain. "We're over," she said with a trembling voice.

"Damn it, Casey, stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to me."

Casey gave Cappie a hesitant look. Then she sighed and looked down at her feet. "Fine, maybe things aren't really over between us. But as of right now, we can't be together. Maybe in a few months or year, we can talk again and see how we feel. I just need some time apart from you."

Cappie slowly let go of Casey's hand. "If that's what you want, then go, Case."

"Cappie, I'm sorry about everything." Casey said. "I wish I was stronger and I could get over everything that's happened, but I need time. Okay?"

Cappie shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe it's time I listen to what everyone wants. I've been told over and over to let you go. Maybe it's time to do that."

They stood facing each other, neither one refused to back down. "I don't know what else to say," Casey said.

"Maybe we've said it all," Cappie offered.

"Maybe," Casey muttered. She walked towards the doors and put a hand on the door knob. She was about to open it and leave, but she turned around to face Cappie. "I guess this is good-bye."

Cappie looked away. "Good-bye Case." He said curtly.

"Cap?" Casey asked. "Is this how we're going to end things?"

Cappie gave Casey a stern look. "What do you want Casey? You're the one that wants to leave. What more do you want? I said my good-bye, so why don't you do the same thing so that we can stop wasting each other's time."

"Cap –" Casey started.

"Just go!" Cappie exclaimed. "You want me to let you go, right?"

"Not like this," Casey said quietly. "I want to leave things amicably. I do plan on calling you when I get back to Manhattan, maybe not right away, but I will. I just need some time, that's all I'm asking."

"Stop wasting my time, Case," Cappie said with annoyance. "You can't keep doing this to me either. One minute you want me, the next you don't. I can't take it anymore. So, when you go back to Manhattan, please don't call me. Consider yourself let go, okay?"

"Cappie, I –" Casey started.

"Will you just leave already!" Cappie yelled. "What else do you need to say? You asked for more time and I'm giving it to you."

Casey gasped and felt as if she'd been slapped. Cappie rarely ever raised his voice. Casey gave him one last look and she opened the doors and walked out. She slammed the door behind her and ran to the elevator. By now she was crying again. She tapped her foot as she waited for the elevators to open. She couldn't believe the fight they just had. Things were really over between them, Casey realized. How were they supposed to get over something like this? The elevator doors opened and Casey got in. As the doors closed, she leaned her back against the wall and sighed. As she walked out of Cappie's building and towards Rusty's car, she silently wished Cappie good-bye. She turned around to look up at his window. She could see him standing there. Without doing anything, she got in the car and wiped at her eyes with a tissue. There was still so much left to say but neither of them would be able to handle anymore hurtful words or heartache. She had wanted Cappie to let her go and he did. She wasn't sure if she liked it, but she knew one thing was for sure; she was a free woman. It was going to take a while to get used to the idea, but she knew some way, somehow, she'd be okay. Eventually.

Cappie stared at the closed door and hung his head. He hadn't meant to yell at Casey but he knew there was no use in trying to convince her to be with him. She had already made up her mind that he wasn't going to be in his life anymore. How was he supposed to talk her out of it? And frankly, he was too tired to fight her about it. And as much as he hated to admit it, Casey was right about it being too late. Too much had happened over the weekend that had caused too much heartache. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more disappointments. And everyone was right. He needed to let Casey go. They couldn't continue this pattern of theirs any longer. They were much older now and none the wiser. He walked to his window and peered down at the ground. He watched for Casey and a few moments later she walked out of his building and down the street towards her car. His heart ached at the sight of her. There was no doubt that he still loved her, but he couldn't be with her anymore either. He watched as she got in her car and slowly drove away. "Good-bye, Case," he said quietly as he reached a hand up and felt the black cord around his neck. He pulled the cord out and with his index finger; he traced the ZBZ letters of her lavaliere. He could feel a tear sliding down his cheek. Soon, Casey's car was nothing more than a tiny speck.

* * *

**A/N: So readers, we are really near the end now. There is only one chapter left. And I hope you won't be disappointed with how I conclude this fanfic. Stay tuned....**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: We are finally at the end here. Thank you to all the faithful readers who followed this story....it's been quite the long road from TLC and TLC: Part II. I hope you enjoy this ending...**

**

* * *

**

**The Last Conversation: Part II **

**Epilogue**

_Six months later…_

Cappie looked around him on the crowded sidewalk. Six months had passed since he last saw or talked to Casey. If he could go back and change the events of the last night he saw her, he would've put up more of a fight. The first two months after she left had been the hardest. Rusty and Jordan had had him over for dinner one night and he had stumbled upon their wedding pictures. He had come across a photo of him and Casey walking down the aisle together, except the photographer had captured Casey sneaking a glance at him. Her head was tilted to the side and she had a small smile on her face. What he loved the most about the photo was the look in her eyes. She was looking at him with so much love and warmth. Before Rusty or Jordan noticed, he took the photo and hid it in the pocket of his jacket. They had so many pictures, he knew they would never notice if this one was gone. When he got home, he placed the photo on top of his drawer. He didn't know why he took the picture, but in a way he wanted it to be a reminder of what he'd lost. He looked at the photo every now and then, but he couldn't bear to look at it too long.

Cappie shook his head and put his hands deeper inside his coat pocket. The snow was falling down hard now and soon the streets would be cover with a white blanket. His eyes widened at the streets all alit with Christmas lights. It really was a spectacular sight. Cappie thought back to his friends. Whenever he was with Rusty and Jordan, he tried not to ask about Casey. He knew Rusty and Jordan were always trying their best not to mention Casey either. Last week they had gotten together for dinner at his place and before he lost his nerve, he decided to ask them about her. "So, how's Casey?"

Rusty looked a little startled but gave Cappie a relaxed smile. "Casey's good. She got a promotion a couple of months ago, so it means longer hours for her."

"That's good to hear. I hear that she and Ashleigh are Rebecca's maid-of-honor."

Jordan smiled. "And you're Evan's best man." It was no surprise that they'd be in the wedding party together. Rebecca and Evan were set to marry late June and they would all be traveling to San Diego for the wedding.

Cappie gave a nervous chuckle. "Three weddings in three years." He shook his head. "Who would've thought CRU Greeks could commit?"

Rusty smirked at Cappie. "You mean two weddings in three years. Case technically never got married."

"It was kind of my fault, huh?" Cappie asked in a light tone.

"You think?" Jordan said laughing. "Despite what's gone down between you two, it wouldn't have been right if she married Derek."

"Yeah," Cappie said quietly. "So, is she, you know," Cappie coughed nervously, unable to ask the question.

"Dating anyone?" Rusty finished for him.

"Yeah," Cappie said.

Jordan shrugged. "If she is, we don't know. She's been mentioning this guy Jamie a lot when I talk to her. I guess he works with her."

"Oh," Cappie said sadly. "That's good, I guess." _Not really_, he thought bitterly.

"What about you, Cap?" Rusty asked. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

Cappie shrugged. "I've been really busy with work."

"Yeah, we noticed," Jordan replied. "We wished things had worked out with you and Casey as well. If there are two people that need to be together, it's you guys, but shit happens and you need to face the truth. You don't owe it to Casey to stay single forever. You owe it to yourself to get out there."

Cappie looked away. "I miss her," he finally admitted. He turned to face Rusty and Jordan's reaction. "I wish our conversation had ended differently six months ago. There's so many times I wanted to call her or text her or email her. The truth is, I was hurt and maybe I wanted to punish Casey by not waiting for her."

Jordan gave him a concerned look. "Well, what can you do? I think it's time you both try to move on from each other."

Rusty nodded his head. "I agree with Jordan, Cap. I always wanted you two together. Always. But after everything that happened during our wedding, maybe you're not each other's soul mates, after all."

"Maybe," Cappie said unconvincingly. Cappie closed his eyes and opened them and forced himself to stop thinking about the conversation. It had weighed on him all week. He remembered talking to Rusty about soul mates back at CRU. He had been talking about Casey in particular when he talked about it. And because of what he said, he had done the unthinkable and booked a flight to New York. He'd gotten in earlier that afternoon. He smiled as he reached the building where the Barney's corporate office was situated. He checked the address on his cell phone to make sure it was right. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he stepped inside the building.

* * *

Casey was finishing up an email when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and smiled at the tall, gorgeous dark-haired guy standing there.

"You almost ready to go?" Jamie asked.

"Let me just finish up this email. I'll meet you by the elevators in a few." Casey said.

"Sounds good," Jamie said, leaving her office.

Casey's focus went back to her email and she quickly typed a response. She peered out the window and noticed the snow falling. She wished she had worn better shoes than the knee high black stiletto boots she was wearing. This morning when she left her apartment, the sky was clear as can be. And nine hours later, the snow was falling down again. She walked over to the window and peered down at the streets. Christmas lights decorated the streets all over. It was two days before Christmas and tonight they had made plans to celebrate the holidays. She couldn't wait to see the tree at Rockefeller Center with Jamie. Afterwards, they would grab dinner and stay in from the cold. She was sad that she wouldn't be heading back to Chicago for the holidays. She hadn't seen her family since Jordan and Rusty's wedding. Nor had she seen Cappie since then either, or talked to him.

Casey had tried her hardest not to think about Cappie, but she couldn't help it. The six months that had passed since the wedding were unbelievably hard. She'd put most of all her time into her work. A few months ago, she was promoted from being a Buyer to Assistant Director of Women's Merchandise. Her new role required more hours and she was too willing to give it. It wasn't like she'd have much of a social life. After moving into her new role two and half months ago, she met Jamie, who was the Director of Men's Merchandise, and they had hit it off right away. She couldn't believe how close they'd become after a few months. Thanks to Jamie she was able to get out again and in some ways he helped her forget about Cappie, but only for a bit. She walked back to her desk and pulled out the top drawer. Underneath her tray of pens, she had hidden a photo of Cappie from Rusty and Jordan's wedding.

They had sent her the proofs and told her to order whichever photos she wanted. The photo she loved the most was a candid shot of Cappie as he had his arms wrapped around Casey while they were dancing. Her back was to the camera and his arms were around her waist, his head lowered to her ear. She blushed as she remembered what Cappie was whispering to her. _If things had been a little different that weekend_, she thought. It had been really hard walking away from him, but she kept trying to convince herself it was for their own good.

She hadn't been able to ask anyone about him because she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear if he had a new girlfriend or anything. She knew in six months she'd see him again in San Diego for the Chambers-Logan wedding. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him, but she definitely knew she had missed him since then. She put the photo away and shut her computer off. She grabbed her cream colored pea coat and put it on over her dark gray wool skirt and black ribbed sweater top. She wrapped her light green cashmere scarf around her neck. She grabbed her pursed and walked out of her office towards the elevators.

Jamie smiled as he saw her approaching. He extended his arm out for Casey to take. As they got in the elevator they were making small talk. Casey watched Jamie's face and admired his big smile. Jamie had the most perfect teeth that she'd ever seen on anyone. He was extremely good looking with light green eyes and dark hair. She knew everyone was jealous of her whenever they were together. He told Casey that he made reservations at Pastis, one of his favorite restaurants. Casey understood how hard it was to get a table there, so she appreciated his advanced planning.

"Are you ready for a great time or what?" Jamie asked, flashing his pearly whites.

"Definitely. We've worked non-stop the past few days. I'm ready to sit and enjoy a nice glass of Cabernet." Casey told him. She looked down at her feet and eyed the heels on her boots. "I just hope the snow isn't too bad. Good thing Rockefeller's only up the street a few blocks."

"If your feet hurt too much, I promise I'll carry you." Jamie responded.

Casey laughed and embraced herself for the cold as the elevator doors opened and they started making their way towards the front doors. She gripped Jamie's arm more tightly as they were halfway across the building's lobby. There was a big Christmas tree to their right and she smiled as she looked at it. Casey was so busy looking at the tree that she almost didn't see the guy standing by the front doors. He had her back to her but she would recognize that head anywhere. Casey glanced towards the door again and to her surprise no one was standing there.

"Is everything okay?" Jamie asked.

"I thought I saw someone I knew," Casey replied. She shook her head, "Must be my imagination."

"Ready for the snow?" Jamie asked.

"Not really, but do we have a choice?" Casey asked, with a laugh.

As they walked outside, Casey looked to her left and right and this time she knew she wasn't imagining things. He was a block ahead of them. She had to catch up to him. Casey did the only thing she could to get his attention. "Cappie!" She screamed at his back. He didn't turn around, but about five other people did. Casey ignored their looks and let go of Jamie and mumbled an apology, she needed to catch up to him. She called out his name again. She just hoped her boots would make it.

* * *

Cappie was anxiously waiting by the doors for Casey. He figured if she was to walk out of the doors, she'd see him standing right here. The last time he came to Manhattan was over seven years ago when she first moved to the city. He had sat in the Vogue lobby and waited to surprise her, but when she walked out she didn't even recognize him and she walked by with her friends. This time he wouldn't let that happen. He wanted Casey to see him.

He kept his eyes on the elevators every time they opened, hoping to see her. After the fourth time they opened, he saw her familiar blonde hair. She looked beautiful in a cream colored coat. It looked like Casey was by herself, but then to his surprise, she walked out of the elevators on the arms of a dark-haired guy. _Jamie_, he thought bitterly. Jordan wasn't kidding when he told her she was seeing someone. It hurt all over again to see her on the arms of yet another guy.

Cappie didn't want Casey to see him so he turned his back to them and stood for a moment and closed his eyes with anguish. He really was a fool all over again. How many more times was he going to do this to himself? He had a perfect speech prepared to get his girl back, but it was obvious she was already someone else's. He vowed that if she was with someone else, he'd never interfere again. He wanted her to be happy, even if meant it wouldn't be with him. Cappie gave a long sigh and walked out the doors. He turned to his right and started making his way back towards his hotel. He was trying to walk as fast as he could. He hoped Casey and her new boyfriend wouldn't walk in his direction.

Cappie paused as he realized someone was shouting to him, calling out his name. Cappie slowly turned around and saw Casey running towards him. A few short moments later she was standing in front of him, a small smile playing on her lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I wanted to see you," Cappie admitted.

She playfully smacked his arm. "Why didn't you just call to me in the lobby? You made me run after you in 4-inch stiletto heels, you know. Thank goodness I didn't fall down."

"How did you manage that?" Cappie asked with a laugh. "You were such a klutz at CRU."

"Ha ha, very funny," Casey said. Then her face turned serious. "What are you doing here, Cap?"

"I've missed you." Cappie told her, taking in her beautiful face. Her hazel eyes were wide and full of warmth. Snow was falling on top of her blonde hair and the effect made her look like an angel.

Casey reached out and took his hand. "Here, let's get out of the way. People are starting to give us dirty looks." She walked them towards the front of a building that was closed. They stood underneath the awning. She turned to face him and reached a hand up to move his hair out of his eyes. "I've missed you, too," she said.

"Look, Case, I'm not here to try and mess anything up for you. I was talking to Rusty and Jordan last week and I asked them about you. The more I talked to them about you, I couldn't deny that I've missed you for the past six months. I wished things had ended differently when you walked out of my apartment. And I had this grand idea to come here and sweep you off your feet just like a Nora Ephron movie, you know. Yes, I know I sound lame, but I guess I was hoping you were still available. But I realize I'm too late and I don't want to ruin anymore of your relationships. If you're happy with that guy, then I'll leave you alone."

"Cappie," Casey said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

"But that guy back there," Cappie asked with confusion.

"That's my friend Jamie. And he's gay." Casey eyes were twinkling with laugher. "Trust me, I was in a funk, but then I met Jamie two months ago after being promoted and he sort of brought me back to life. He's been a great friend since and he knows all about you." Casey told him.

Cappie sighed. "Whew, am I relieved or what? When I saw you with that guy, I knew there was no way I could compete with that. He was just too damn good-looking." Cappie said with a laugh.

"So, Cappie, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Casey leaned closer to him. "Because news flash, I'm available."

Cappie grinned. "Back at CRU, I talked to Rusty once about soul mates."

"Okay," Casey said.

"And I told him 'you can always go back to your soul mate, because that's what makes them your soul mate.' And when I was telling him this, I was talking about you, of course." Cappie said.

Casey smiled and looked into his eyes. "So, you flew halfway across the country to tell me that."

Cappie nodded. "Yeah."

Casey looked away from him for a few seconds then she turned towards him and slowly put her arms around his neck. She lowered his head down to hers and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm happy you're here. I was an idiot for walking away from you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about us. I've wanted to call or text you but I was too stubborn and I didn't want to give in first."

Cappie shook his head. "I'm the idiot. I gave up and pushed you away. And I shouldn't have."

Casey looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you again, Cappie. I don't want to waste any more time being apart."

"Me, too, Case." Cappie told her. "We've made so many mistakes that it's about time we do something right. I'll move here to be closer to you."

"No," Casey said. "I can't ask you to do that. You've always been there for me, Cap. It's time I show you that I'm here for you. I'll need to give my company two weeks notice, but I want to move back to Chicago."

"Casey, Rusty said you just got a promotion." Cappie argued.

"Who cares about my job when I get the chance to be surrounded by all the people I love. Besides, I don't want to miss seeing my nephew or niece growing up." Casey said with a big smile.

Cappie's eyes widened. "You mean? Oh my God. Oh wow, they _are_?"

Casey nodded. "Rusty called and told me yesterday. They're about two months along."

Cappie hugged Casey. "I'm so happy for them. I can't believe by summer, there's going to be a little Spitter running around."

Casey wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, let's not call him or her that, please."

Cappie put his hands on Casey's arms. "Are you sure you want to give up your life here in Manhattan to go back to Chicago?"

Casey slipped her arms around his neck. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Cappie grinned. "That's the best thing I've heard in a long time." Cappie kissed her and was relieved of any doubts that he had about them. He finally got his girl back. She was his soul mate and he was right, no other woman compared to her. She was one-of-a-kind and he vowed to cherish that forever.

As he kissed her, Casey was giddy with happiness and excitement. This was turning out to be more like Nora Ephron movie than she expected. And this time, she intended to live happily ever after with Cappie. She couldn't wait for their new life to start together in Chicago.

* * *

**THE END. I hope you liked the ending. I was conflicted and head so many ideas, but this was the first one I imagined back when I first started writing this story. I had thought about making it a longer period of time between their last conversation, but I didn't want it too drawn out.**

**Thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed (You know who you are) - I appreciate the constant reviews and your thoughts on this story. **

**I will be planning the next Greek fanfic, so look out for it. Thanks for reading!**

**~Dee**


End file.
